A Worser World, Perhaps?
by Cyber Psychic
Summary: Kushina was wiser than her husband. With him and her soon to die, she can foresee a miserable future for their daughter, so she cast a Kinjutsu on their baby while Minato prepared the Shiki Fuuin. After Minato sealed Kyuubi, his and her chakra in Naru, Kushina activated the kinjutsu, sending Naru to worlds away. This world however...is as crapsack as theirs and worse. M-MA Warning
1. Chapter 1

A:N- This horrible page is only the History of human civilization in the Pokemon World. This chapter, is MA for obvious reasons in about 1/4 of the page.

* * *

Pokemon World: A Crapsack, Horrible Place

In this world, Pokemon is everything.

Pokemon and Human cannot live without each other.

But lives are often at risk to form this peace and never-ending relationships. Most times, lives are lost that only the strongest humans remain in the world at one time.

Many methods were made to capture and control these monsters in a bid for study. Some methods worked, some didn't. History of trial and error occurred as the only thing humans got right, were the names and types of the monsters. The more peaceful monsters are easily captured and bred to grow up friendly to humans. And all over the world, odd friendships begin as kindness and generosity goes a long way no matter what specie. At around this time, they were called 'magical creatures'. Humankind was at a loss about these creatures, and angering them leads to mobbing and a high death toll. So humans live in very closed-off communities while trying to find ways to grow bigger territories for prosperity and farms were protected fiercely for centuries and any village or town dreaded pokemon thieves, and they all hated Munchlax and Snorlax the most for centuries. Humans often risk their lives venturing out, and finding eggs of magical creatures for them to raise, and through risks, they learned that the Machoke(but not Machop and Machamp), Miltank, Audino, Growlithe, Chansey and the Timburr Lines, are friendly to humans. Jigglypuff while friendly, cute and charming, is regarded as a pest for a good reason. This began Pokemon Training but its never enough due to type advantage and disadvantage issues, as there's no way to keep everyone fenced in, and back then, the domesticated Pokemon...lived in barns!

Trial and error, and study caused many lost lives often in return for little knowledge.

Its only until fifty years ago that humans found out how to properly capture and train pokemon for side-by-side cooperation and good relationships. The Pokeball was invented in Johto by hollowing out Apricorns and fitting it with a capture mechanism. And then Silph. Co and Devon Corporation began producing efficient pokeballs that made captures easier after weakening a magical creature in battle. That, and the pokeball can be minimized for efficient carry. Because of the act of after capturing them and trainers putting the balls in their pockets, the creatures are now called Pokemon, a portmanteau of 'Pocket Monster'.

A Pokemon-based Culture and Craze began. Various programs were made in a bid to learn more about Pokemon, with scientists on the leading front lines of study. The thing is, the risks are great and Death Toll is incredibly high. That only the strong can survive pokemon-related jobs.

As a result, the government made a law due to population crisis. Humanity is on the verge of 'adult extinction', leaving only very young people unable to fend for themselves behind!

Children must be made as soon as possible. The age of consent is now 13. Boys and Girls can legally practice, be it public or private to prepare for the future. Teenagers and adults are often found sexually fondling each other anywhere to the point of doing quickie positions in the streets, be it sitting or standing even in broad daylight where little children can see. And upon hitting 13, girls cannot wear shorts or pants, only allowed to wear dresses and skirts. They also cannot wear panties on their fertile days. The only time they are allowed to, is their 'safe period' and when they menstruate.

Of course, some liked and enjoyed it, some did not. And should something 'bear fruit' from practice, the last boy a girl was with will marry the girl regardless if he's the father or not. Grandfathers, Fathers, Uncles, and older brothers can 'train' the girls of their family once they hit Consent Age but if pregnancy results, all the better. Marriages must be early for more children to be possible. Education as a result, must be revamped. Marriage for women must be fifteen or sixteen as the belief is the younger the more children as women are the childbearers. Anyone knows that.

As a result, women are NOT allowed to become Pokemon Trainers and travel as they are very valuable, and get the best of medical care with a 60% discount when it comes to internal-related injuries and diseases. And they must be as healthy as possible so a girl's diet is very, very restricted from childhood till marriage age. Research also began in factors of childbirth and childbirth risks, as well as fertility issues for both man and woman and men are checked too if they have a 'healthy count'. Childcare also gets 60% discounts, but this discount will only apply if a family has three or more children. But if a family reached over ten kids, their discount will be 80% until the very last child reached 12 years of age in order to help poorer families give all their kids an education and upbringing.

The only exception to the 'No Female Trainer' rule, is the Joy Family who raises Chanseys and Audinos to help them in their work as Pokemon Nurses. Their business doubles as an Egg Farm as well, selling eggs. A Chansey egg is worth 100 pokedollars but if its a Blissey Egg and Blisseys are rare, its 500 dollars per egg as Blissey eggs are twice as big with two yolks, and are extremely nutritious. And there's 30 spaces in an Egg Tray and a crate can fit 24 egg trays...and Chanseys lays several eggs every freaking day! One can imagine how much Chansey Farms earn everyday if they own a Chansey Farm.

And so...many families became large, if only out of motivation for those incentives. Families who could not have more than three are required to adopt off of orphanages into their families to increase childrens' survival and these orphans came from parents killed in the line of duty of capturing, studying and understanding Pokemon for the safety of humankind. Women who had more than three children, are pretty much, status symbols of their families and their in-laws as women who had more than one child, are seen as 'strong women' as at the time, its the survival of the fittest.

For women who can only have two or one however, are seen as weak women. Some of these women however, have financial issues who cannot afford to care for more than two even with the discount privilege so at least poor families have an excuse and everyone understands. Then there's women whose husbands are killed in the line of duty are also 'understood', but required to mother their son's children if they have a son. But if its the mother who died from childbirth complications, the surviving husband must re-marry. The ones who have no excuse, are women who are from well-off families and the only way to protect their reputation, is to adopt before anyone finds out.

But by the time Uzumaki Naru came to the Pokemon World, the 're-population trend' is dying down as of eight years before her arrival to the world wherein by then, each regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos have over ten million humans or more, with some families having strong histories of incestual births, particularly in important families. However, the childcare discounts still applied...and age of majority is now 13, and Age of Consent became 16 and girls are finally allowed to become Pokemon Trainers. 13 years old is when youngsters begin their Pokemon Journey and Training as in their world, its still the law of the strongest, and the strongest humans reach the Pokemon League. Trainers who failed to report to their Regional Professors in a month, can be assumed dead.

By the ninth year when she arrived thanks to her mother's jutsu, technology and pokemon studies have advanced greatly.

While the Martial Law involving re-population died down, and the laws of girls wearing restricted selection of clothing as well as the no underwear rule repealed, so everything's going back to normal but the trend of 'doing it with anybody whenever wherever' has yet to die. Boys can casually ask a girl to have sex with him and the girl will happily agree if you're good-looking, but if you're an ugly or overweight guy, they would lie, saying they have a period and quickly walk away. Of course, it goes both ways. Guys want to do a cute or beautiful girl.

For a blonde baby growing up in an orphanage in Celadon City, life is definitely normal. Mostly.

Except she was found hugging a pokemon egg never seen before in a park, and abandoning a child, as children are still valuable, is a heinous crime the police took DNA samples and are on the hunt. The egg was taken to the Regional Professor, Professor Oak for study.

They never found the original parents, nor had any idea why she was with a never-seen-before egg. The orphanage named her Claire.

The blonde baby was adopted by a middle-aged couple who tried and kept failing to have a third child as for them, adoption is a very last resort. They have two children, both sons and over twenty years old now, helping out with the farm. She became Claire Chaustrand.

Her family is from a well-to-do ranch family with a strong history of incestual relationships and births that breeds Charmanders to give away as Starter Pokemon for Kanto every year. And a Charmander Egg can sell for 8 million pokedollars as a Charmander, once it evolves into a Charizard is one of the best things a trainer can have in their line-ups as a powerhouse.

That, and if trainers fail to get a pokemon from a Professor, their families can always purchase one from Breeders, as long as they received a pokedex from the local regional professor which means they are licensed trainers. So yes, 8 million a pop indeed...and they have 20 pairs of Charizards. Well-trained Charizards, and 20 eggs per year. That means through breeding, they have an annual income of 160 million pokedollars.

However, while 8 million is the standard price, the price can possibly go higher, the more an egg is diagnosed to have Egg Moves inherited from the parents. However, the family also breeds and raises Miltanks for MooMoo Milk for sale, and various dairy products that came along with it. And the more powerful a Miltank, the more nutritious the milk is which means the higher grade, the more money it can be sold for. Pedigree Licensing is needed to certify their claims of course.

The Miltank Milk of their farm is currently Grade B.

The best rank is Premium Brand.

Grade B products would be Bottled Milk-700, Milk Gallon-2000, Evaporated Milk-620, Condensed Milk-650, Buttermilk-720, Butter-650, Cheese-800, Cream Cheese-850, Cream-750, Clotted Cream-770. Prices increase only by 50 pokedollars for medium-sized cans and containers of other products and an increase of 30 more by large products, except for Cheese and Butter. Cheese are always sold by cheese cuts of blocks, sandwich cuts, rounds and squares. Butter is always sold by blocks.

Currently, Grade C-below aren't touched by the populace, unless you're poor and can only afford low-quality Miltank Produce as you still want a healthy family somehow and little progress is better than none at all.

So their family is wealthy, but not as filthy rich as corporations and old money aristocrats.

And little did the family know, that they adopted a special girl.

Because of circumstances and different worldly rules, she was born inheriting the memories and feelings of her original parents as the sealed avatars within had memories merged with hers into a single memory with a complete point of view from two people and their thoughts, and knew who her true family is since she was in diapers, but she likes her adoptive family just as much. However, Naru, now named Claire by her new family, adopted to her new name since she can't exactly say she has memories of her original parents who gave her an original name, can she?

For her family, she 'learns quick' and a very precocious child. By the time she was five, Trainers, both boys and girls, can now travel at age ten.

She grew up a ninja as her original parents wished. However, she can only do taijutsu, acrobatic stunts and free-running. She cannot do nin or genjutsu to her dismay even if she has chakra. The most she can do, is Shape Manipulation and Projection, sticking to surfaces and floating on water and she inherited her mother's Chakra Chains power as well as a fast healing ability, and her ability to heal others. She trained in secret, unknown to her folks and she trained using her parents' war-time training as a guide for herself.

But when she began menstruating at ten, she began doing push-ups and breast development care for kunoichi and she changed her diet as no girl wants to grow up flat. She was also taught the Menstrual Cycle and when she is safe and when she is not. She also was made by her mother to use skincare and skin whitening products all over her body and she had to put up with sleeping with her hair in a shower cap, and a plastic sheet on her bed because she has to sleep naked with the creams on her.

Now that she's 10, a powerful chuunin-class fighter reaching her original parents' standards, and often gets herself into simulation training to train her fighting ability...and grew up to be an attractive young girl that when she grows older, she would be quite a beauty. She has a slightly toned, trim, slim and slender body befitting of a trained kunoichi...not that her adoptive family knows this because as far as they are concerned, she merely plays outside after school and after dinner but still obeys curfew.

'Alright dear,' said her mother as Claire is with her Charmander and Miltank whom she got since age 9 and she began training them in moves while she trains herself. 'You, Miltank and Charmander do well, alright?'

'Yes mother.' Claire piped up.

'Your father and I agreed on a million dollars monthly, so you can raise your pokemon to become powerful while still being easy on the pockets somehow. Goodness knows after weeks of camping with hostiles around, the comfort of a hotel bed is still the best and a nightly rent, if you're not fast enough for a Pokemon Center, depends on where you went, so be wise with money.' she reminded. 'Oh, another thing...did you study your Social Studies Lessons in school seriously?' she asked her daughter sternly.

'Yes mother. Is it about the Martial Re-Population Law?' Claire grimaced. While the law is shut down eight years before she was born, that era is, if you look underneath the underneath, a crapsack world for women. A world she wouldn't want to be in wherein girls are obliged to do any boy or man that moves, and obliged to pop out as many babies as possible. Women are essentially sex toys and baby poppers in that era, even girls as young as her! And girls are raised to think of it as fun, enjoyable and honorable even! If you fail to have three or more children, you're essentially a worthless woman in the eyes of society unless you have a damn good excuse to be 'forgiven'.

She shuddered horribly.

'Yes sweetheart...it may have been shut down eight years before we got you, but some people are still into it, particularly sexually-liberated cities.' said her mother warningly. 'Just avoid stumbling into situations whenever possible.'

Claire inwardly snorted.

Due to her years of training and her bloodline, she'll damn be the last one awake in her stamina.

So this means its also a war of protecting herself, or be eaten by numerous boys as they please. Heh.

'OK.' she smiled. 'I'll be careful.' besides, its not like they can chase her or anything! They can never chase her!

It seems civilization's change has yet to fully happen, and Claire was glad she wasn't born in such an era.

For her, its a Crapsack World she'd rather be a street urchin or DIE than go through that era. While she respects her foster parents, she didn't want her real parents to roll in their graves in her real world had she had the misfortune of being sent to that timeline.

'Get some sleep now, you have to be on time for your Seaplane tomorrow to Pallet Town to get your Pokedex.'


	2. The Training Year

The Training Year

For Claire, she's excited.

She was glad to be born in an era of freedom.

Since she already has a Starter and a second pokemon, she only needed worrying about capturing other types, as while Miltank are mostly peaceful creatures, she raised the baby Miltank given to her to become a fighting-oriented Miltank. She can come anytime she wanted, but she wanted an early start with her Seaplane schedule.

She got dressed up and because she's a kunoichi, her attire reflects such. She wore a maroon top, add-on fishnet sleeves with light brown gloves, and dark orange shorts with a pokebelt around her waist. She wore above-the-knee black socks and knee-high lace-up boots with thick, rubber soles. Her long blonde hair is styled into fringes that frame her face, with an ahoge styled to curl into a spiral.

Her journey aside, she also has to worry about Pokemon Thieves and rumors are that they're near Pallet Town where she's going.

Like hell she'll let that happen.

Her Charmander and Miltank, if anyone used a modified Pokedex, can find out how valuable her pokemon are. And the Charmander line's strength is judged based on their tail flames. If powerful, it would be twice as big.

And her Charmander's flames are twice as big. Her pokemon are also a year old each, having gotten them since they were eggs. However, for Trainers just starting out, they receive a six months old Starter Pokemon from both Professor and Breeders.

Such is her advantage somehow.

She was in her musings, when she arrived in Pallet Town, as Pallet Town is just a half-hour away on Seaplane.

Upon arriving in the Seaport behind Pallet Town, she made her Journey to Pallet Town while nervous.

At the Seaport, families and friends greeted each other.

And shamelessly groping and fondling in public. Hell, most of these women are up to their twenties to their forties, but they still didn't wear any panties.

"Weirdoes." she thought in distaste.

But in this world, SHE'S the weirdo.

She decided to ignore public indecency and made her way to town on foot but the challenge is the valley and Mt. Hideaway up ahead.

'Sounds like fun.' she grinned. 'I can even catch new friends in the bargain but I can only get four more until I get my license so I'll have no worry afterwards due to Auto-Transport. Troublesome.' she purchased some supplies in the nearby grocery before making her way out on foot. And as a Kunoichi, she can train as much as she wants after getting her license.

It took her a month to reach Pallet Town on foot, even on tree-hopping.

She asked around for Professor Oak's lab, until she found the place.

'Oh, hello there!' Professor Oak greeted. 'You are?'

'I'm Claire Chaustrand.' said Claire. 'I'm here for a Pokedex.'

'Oh, so you're Claire!' said Professor Oak with a beaming smile. 'I got a call from your family that you'll be here for your license since you already have a pokemon.' Goodness knows this girl would instantly have pokemon, considering her home is a Breeding Farm! 'And you already have your Starter so I have no worries.' he said as they went into the laboratory and he reached for a drawer, pulled it out and gave her a pink Pokedex.

'Oh yes, I almost forgot!' Claire exclaimed as she reached into her bag to take out a white PokeNav. 'Can you reformat my PokeNav to show Kanto Information and not Hoenn for me? I plan to train in Mt. Hideaway after this.'

'Oh sure! I can do that!' said Professor Oak. 'I'll take me an hour of reformatting so in the meantime, you can explore Pallet Town until then.'

'OK. Be back later Professor!' Claire chirped as she ran off to explore Pallet Town while looking into her Pokedex while pondering on her Target Catch.

Due to her Kunoichi upbringing, she wanted a Pidgey(for transport as Pidgeot), Pikachu, Ekans, Chansey(for healing and free eggs), Meowth, Psyduck, Gyarados(water transport), Eevee(she wants a Sylveon but she has to take great care for that), and a Dratini. All in all, she intends to only own eleven Pokemon from Kanto as everything else, is just not her type, so she may have to buy eggs to save herself the trouble if necessary,

She began making plans while having lunch with her pokemon in a restaurant...with Claire eating spaghetti with chicken, Charmander pointed to a hamburger and Miltank...wanted salad when they pointed their orders. And given her appetite, they had to buy ten salad bowls. Miltank only eats grass and leafy vegetables and in some occasions, roots and sweet-flavored berries, but would accept Sweet Poffins and Poffles. They once tried feeding Miltank Pokemart Food Blends, but after a taste, they all acted like they ate something nasty. They could only eat sweet foods and greens, nothing else. Charmander is willing to eat anything as long as its tasty.

An hour later after lunch, Claire went back to the lab to get her reformatted PokeNav before she went back to Mt. Hideaway where she will train for a year and she can send reports using her Pokegear after getting the Professor's number so she can report every month.

Her goal is to catch her target pokemon, and be a Jounin-Class ninja wherein she can train...unhindered by society, unseen by anyone. However, she avoided the vicinity of Team Rocket Academy. Its easy for her to sneak in anyway...

But a powerful being such as she, does not go unnoticed.

 **Who are you?** came a young man's deep voice as Claire saw a silhouette of a pokemon with glowing eyes, causing her to dream of it.

 **Er, I'm Claire...who are YOU?**

 **I am Mewtwo.**

 **Never heard of a Pokemon with that name and I studied all 150 Kanto Pokemon all my life at school.**

 **I was created by humans. Created to be stronger than Mew and they intend to experiment on me.** Mewtwo spoke. **I was offered partnership by a human named Giovanni.**

 **Show me?**

Claire was shown intimate knowledge of Team Rocket, and what tasks Mewtwo was made to do and she was in utter dismay. **Mewtwo...what you're calling partnership is wrong.**

 **Wrong?**

 **Partnership goes both ways.** Claire told him. **Giovanni only makes you work for him in his criminal activities while you get nothing in return and half your power sealed while you help him get richer, you get nothing, not even a genuine, sincere praise for your trouble. A true partnership is when two or more beings, be they human or pokemon help each other, learn from each other and benefit from each other. Learn from my memories of studying and my time with my pokemon...and then decide which kind of partnership you like best, or run away and live on your own out of pride as a descendant of a Legendary Pokemon.**

Mewtwo did just that...

 **? You're from another world?** he asked in disbelief as he stumbled upon memories he was sure this world does not have...

 **Well, you can see why my real mother sent me away. I wouldn't want a sad, miserable life where I'm hated for something that was not my fault while coldly trained and exploited as a human weapon like other countries did their human sacrifices. Mother was lucky that very few people in our home village knows what she is and protected by Politics. I would not get such luxury which is why she sent me away. From the memories of my parents sealed in me that I inherited, you can see what a world I came from. A sad world of nothing but war for selfish reasons as well as defending one self from the aggressors.** Claire informed him. On this occasion, worldwide skirmishes started the war her parents had been in.

The Third Shinobi World War is the third war that involved the majority of the shinobi villages. It takes place more than ten years prior to her birth. Because of a decline in national power, the reign of the Five Great Countries was crumbling. Along their borders, skirmishes with smaller nations broke out all the time. The prolonged war gradually spread its fires far and wide, until at last it developed into the Third Shinobi World War. This war turned into an unprecedented war of attrition, tormenting all nations with a shortage of war potential. Not even excluding a great power like Konoha, very young children, some of whom were barely out of the Academy were thrown unto the battlefield, eventually losing their short lives during the war. Her parents had been early to late teenagers when it happened!

 **I see...your world is a horrible place, rampant with greed for power. Its the same...I realized that...I'm not a partner at all...I'm a tool all along...** Mewtwo lamented as he compared knowledges and memories and realized the truth. **This cannot be my destiny!** he growled. **What shall I do?**

 **You have options. Learn by watching humans as they live with pokemon while using the Camouflage technique if you know it. Then decide if you want a trainer or live a free pokemon. Its up to you.**

 **...then I will come to you.** Mewtwo decided after some contemplating. **We are of similar fates. Created by humans to become a weapon. I know you would never do to me what you don't want done to you.**

 **Pidgeys of a feather flock together eh? I'm a strict trainer as you know because I want everyone to be at their best and strongest. Its pretty much everyone's ambition if you are a pokemon. Just be nice to my Charmander and Miltank and future pokemon.**

xxx

In Team Rocket HQ...in Mewtwo's 'resting place' wherein he stood for hours on end every night linked to wires through his armor...he teleported away, causing the armor to fall to the floor with some dangling on the wires, and the alarms blared loudly.

xxx

And so, Mewtwo joined her team, and she purchased a Friend Ball for his occupation, but after capturing him, she let him out immediately and wears his pokeball on her neck like a necklace.

For that one year, she sought the target pokemon she wanted to catch for her team, while looking for valuable items in the wild such as Evolution Stones, herbs and wild berries off trees. She was able to catch everything but a Chansey and Meowth, forcing her to go back to town just to purchase a Happiny and Meowth egg online off people selling anything online where she waited for a week until someone gave her what she wanted. While a Meowth egg is pretty cheap, costing only 20000, the Happiny egg is NOT as it cost 250000. She also made requests online for a Treecko egg...and she had to pay about 900000 for him, forcing her to tighten her purse strings until her next allowance month.

Then again in theory, a student in Secondary and University Student can live off 100000 for a month, as long as its the parents who pay the rent bills in an apartment.

However, during her captures, she did not put the others in a pokeball. She wanted to train all of them equally without having to have the hassle of switching parties just to train the other group which would waste valuable time. That, and she got their respect as their master by fighting them herself. The only ones put in a pokeball in her first six, are Charmander, Miltank, Mewtwo, Pidgey, Pikachu, and Psyduck. Everyone else, is out. And until Happiny grows to a Chansey, she is the team Healer by having them gently nip only one spot in her right wrist, to activate Heal Bite. Fortunately in this world, the technique does NOT leave Bite Marks or she'll have trouble explaining that away to her folks.

She trained all her pokemon, as well as herself for one year straight, and taught her pokemon the value of Mastering their moves to the point of sheer potency, and taught them their advantages, disadvantages and how to overcome their disadvantages by being creative.

Mewtwo never knew hard work in his life, while the wild pokemon she caught, does.

For the wild pokemon, just surviving the next day is a challenge in itself, and he heard from them the horrors they faced daily which is why sometimes, being captured and cared for by humans is good...if and only if the human in question is good to them! Sometimes pokemon have the misfortune of being caught by bad trainers who either abuse them, or had no clue how to train them properly.

And Claire proves she knows what to damn do alright. Her pokemon are always out of their balls since their capture. They all ate, trained, and slept on the ground together. Even better, as Mewtwo linked them all to Claire, she could understand what they were saying so she can focus just as much on their wants and needs.

For Psyduck, she had to be helped in learning Calm Mind just so she would not suffer the constant headaches her race is sadly, infamous for. Happiny was raised to like battles like Miltank was, as Happiny enjoyed training.

All of them have a vast moveset that she chose for them, and taught them all to think for themselves in a fight as being unpredictable will ensure victory than being predictable does. After a year of training, they will begin their journey all over Kanto...while Mewtwo had to pretend being an Alakazam using Transform. He only has to avoid being Pokedexed as Pokedexes can see through...making him quickly decide he'd rather go invisible. Mewtwo had the most vast moveset, considering who its genetic mother? father? is. Claire pretty much subjected him to all TMs and HMs money can buy but she could not give him Specie-Restricted moves. Out of everyone in her party, he had to work hard the most to master everything to incredibly powerful levels and utilize everything creatively and as a cloned Legendary, he had to really pack a punch of devastation standards enough to wipe out an army by himself, if Team Rocket ever found him as Claire taught him about technology's advances in capturing.

Due to this, he tends to train far away from everyone if he is practicing to devastate a landscape in training his powers.

After a year...

Pallet Town that night...

Eleven years old Claire Chaustrand returned to civilization. And all her pokemon are evolved to their secondary and final forms bar Meowth who didn't want to become a Persian due to a bad experience with one in the past so he was given an Ever Stone...and Chansey became a Blissey. Everyone is very healthy from milk and Blissey's eggs that she lays every day, from vitamins as well and they're all experienced fighters from sparring with each other.

Claire however, sparred with mental simulations of Jounins in her head while practicing in real life, and capable of using her vast powers enough to affect the size of her family's farm that she could be a one-man army herself just like dear ol' daddy. But she aims higher as she hopes her area of effect is like that of her mother's.

She bought new clothes and shoes as she's now too big for her old ones that forced her to be in underwear most of her days when she hit a growth spurt.

She shopped for mostly what resembled her style of choice, and new toiletry supplies before leaving for Viridian City for a nice free bed in the Pokemon Center. Her old sleeping bag is so worn out she has to buy a new one. That, and she has to buy Pokeballs for everyone else in her team, and then all of them got instantly transported to Professor Oak, alerting him of her new additions.

Her first party had been Charmeleon, Miltank, Mewtwo, Raichu, Pidgeot and Golduck. Her next additions were a Blissey, Sylveon, Grovyle, Meowth, Gyarados, Arbok, and Dragonair. So far, she only has a total of 12 pokemon as she really doesn't count Mewtwo as part of her 'capture list' as he is only her student on his insistence until he decided what to do with his life.

xxx

As for Professor Oak...

He has had two mysteries to ponder over for years.

The pokemon that hatched from an egg Claire Chaustrand was found with, a weird humanoid fox creature. A fox in appearance but with a humanoid upper torso, shoulders and arms. He even has thumbs on his forepaws!

He can even talk, calling himself Kurama. He was wary of Professor Oak at first but upon sensing he's no 'typical human', he was on a wait-and-see basis with the old professor. He talked with Kurama for the sake of learning all about him, as his egg was found being hugged by an abandoned and naked blonde baby girl in a park in Celadon City. When he got a DNA sample off him upon hatching and sent it to Professor Rowan of Sinnoh to help him figure him out as Oak's specialty, was Pokemon and Human Relationships while Rowan's was Evolution.

Kurama revealed he can sense human emotions. Particularly Negative Emotions so he knows who to trust and who he'd 'deal with', so Professor Oak assumed that he must have inherited his parents' bad memories of humans, leading to his cynicism, distrust and downright dislike of humans as pokemon, when born from eggs already have a developed personality and they were STILL studying about that as for Professors, its still an unsolved mystery. He is also incredibly intelligent that Oak gave him books to learn from after teaching him how to read and write human language, and can even hold things like humans can and Kurama would not touch Pokemon Blends within flagpole distance as he disliked being treated as a pet and Pokemon Blends are 'pet food', so Professor Oak gave him home cooking which he likes.

So upon giving him a 1000 item exam with no cheating, complete with cameras as he invited other regional professors over, he aced the exams to their disbelief. The first 1000 item exam he was given, was about known Pokemon Species. He was then made to study History, Social Study, Human Culture, Mathematics, Computers, Science, Linguistics...and then still more exams, all of which, he passed. He was also given puzzles to determine his IQ if he was _anything_ like Alakazam.

He is, in terms of intelligence.

Even at a young age, he is physically stronger than a Machamp at its worst, as well as being incredibly fast and agile.

When Professor Rowan used a Sinnoh-Based Pokedex on him to reveal its moves...Kurama was found to be capable with Five-Types. Normal, Dark, Fighting, Flying and Fire-Type. Normally, even Legendary Pokemon are two types but he was the first pokemon to have compatibility with _six types in learning moves_! And he, through DNA studies, is a Normal type so that means he can use any TMs as long as he could do it. But what baffled them is that Kurama has so many moves, as normally when a Pokemon Egg is laid, the Pokemon within inherits only up to three Egg Moves from their parents yet Kurama has a truckload of abilities at birth. All of which he can already use when normally, baby pokemon needed more training and growing up to do before they can access Egg Moves they could not do before.

Professor Rowan theorized he may be like Arceus, being a Normal yet he can use any type at will through his plates. However unlike Arceus, Kurama can only do the aforementioned types found in his DNA that is as baffling as Eevee DNA when he studied it in his labs, and requested for more samples to crack the code, so he got a jar's worth of hair and blood.

His ability is determined and labeled to be Negative Empathy, Hyper Recovery(he can heal injuries in mere seconds, minutes or hours depending on severity in what normally takes anyone else weeks and months) and Scrappy.

His movesets as a Normal, is Barrage, Bide, Bind, Body Slam, Boomburst, Camouflage, Constrict, Conversion, Crush Claw, Cut, Defense Curl, Double-Hit, Double-Slap, Double-Team, Extreme Speed, Foresight, Fury Swipes, Hyper Fang, Hyper Beam, Mean Look, Mega Kick, Mega Punch, Pound, Protect, Quick Attack, Recover, Refresh, Slam, Strength, Super Fang, Tackle, Take Down, and Wrap.

Dark Moves are Dark Pulse, Foul Play, Hone Claws, Nasty Plot, Night Daze, Night Slash, Payback, and Torment.

Fighting Moves are Arm Thrust, Aura Sphere, Brick Break, Close Combat, Counter, Detect, Double Kick, Dynamic Punch, Force Palm, Hammer Arm, Jump Kick, Low Sweep, Low Kick, and Mach Punch.

Flying Type(though he can't fly) are Gust and Hurricane using his tails. And his tails are a force of nature by itself.

And lastly, his Fire Moves are Blaze Kick, Fire Blast, Fire Punch, Flame Burst, Flame Charge, Inferno, and Magma Storm.

'Well, call me mutant or whatever, I was born this way and it ain't my fault I was born this way.' Kurama would snort. As he grows older, his strength increases by a notch, and he trains hard in the Corrals, refusing to be captured by anybody.

By the time their curiosities were sated, Kurama was five years old, he is five feet tall if on all fours, and his tails are as long as his body. He can even stand! If he sits, he's two feet taller. If he stands, he stands about to a meter tall. But that's as far as his physical growth goes, sadly. At eight years old, the whole Scientific Community knows of him by now, and he was asked to breed with a Ditto to propagate solely his race as he may be the only Kurama existing in the world. The mere idea of mating with a blob disgusted him, so 'I'll just jack off, give you my junk and just do In Vitro! I'd rather do a pretty Ninetales, Zoroark or a Delphox! Even I got standards!' causing Professor Juniper to sputter in his vulgarity and scolded him.

So they indeed, bred through In Vitro using female pokemon of Kurama's specifications, and did a little 'tweaking' to ensure what comes out is a Kurama Egg...and they got six. They ensured its three males and three females at their first success, and they kept making more until they ran out of...Kurama's 'Junk'. While male Kuramas resembled the original, the females have a lighter orange fur, shorter and slightly rounded ears, shorter snouts and breast mounds under their fur true to their humanoid structure, but no nipples.

And the Professors took turns raising and educating the new brood of Kuramas in their home regions. Unlike the original Kurama who was born cynical and distrustful, the new Kuramas are at least, willing to give a chance. But they will never go to evil-hearted trainers as they were born with an instinct to...kill them if an evil human ever approached them. Not just evil humans, evil-hearted pokemon too. Currently, there are twenty males and females through In Vitro tweaking and the professors would wait for them to grow older before 'trying again'. Once there's over a hundred Kuramas, its the Kuramas' jobs to teach the new generation after that when they begin to move in the wild. However, unlike the original Kurama who was born with a ton of abilities, they on the other hand, are like normal pokemon, born with a couple at birth, so the first Kurama, the Regional Scientists agreed, 'is a weirdo'.

Their capture difficulty? Ridiculously difficult. That, and due to this difficulty, they choose which trainer they want to be with as they refuse to be with evil-hearted humans. When Pokemon Poachers and thieves attacked whoever's babysitting at the time, wanting to catch and sell a Kurama...none survived and none left the labs alive, to the horrors of the scientists.

The second mystery of Professor Oak, was the unusual pokemon he's never seen before. So he phoned Claire about it.

What he got, is a long text message about him.

 **Mewtwo is an illegally-cloned Pokemon, cloned from Mew when a bunch of scientists funded by Team Rocket found Mew's fossilized eyelash in Guyana. Cloning aside, he was also genetically-altered. He sensed and contacted me when I was nearby a freaking Team Rocket Base in the forests around Mt. Hideaway and when he got wind the Leader of Team Rocket Giovanni fooled him through his naivete and ignorance of the world about partnership. He originally thought partnership was doing anything Giovanni told him until I set him straight! Needless to say, the guy is pissed and left Team Rocket, and joined me to learn what real partnership is. Like Mew according to books, he can do literally anything but specie-restricted moves I splurged on TMs and HMs. Then when he decides to go off on his own after learning all he can from me, I will release him from his Pokeball. Oh, and delete his entry off my capture list please. He ditched Team Rocket and any form of hacking would lead them to me if they hacked in computers just to find him.**

Professor Oak quickly deleted Mewtwo off Claire's capture list after making a saved copy of the entry, and alerted the International Police as last Oak checked, Cloning is illegal.

And so, the International Police is on a warpath, and unknown to Claire and her training team, the law waged war with Team Rocket with both sides having great losses while a group party separate was looking for her in where she trained to no success, as she and her team trains in where no ordinary human can reach them. The peak of Mt. Hideaway, courtesy of Mewtwo's Teleport. They never did find her even if she sends monthly reports to Professor Oak.


	3. The Idiot Trio

The Idiot Trio

Next morning...

Claire is at the local market, shopping for supplies for food since she spent the whole day yesterday for clothes and hygiene necessities. Today, its all about food and medicine. She bought a lot of groceries enough to last her till Viridian City since she has lots of Mouths to feed. In her current party are Charmeleon, Miltank, Golduck, Raichu, Mewtwo and Blissey.

She intends to keep her Miltank until she's had her 13th birthday and upon sending a sample of her milk to Professor Oak for study if it reached Premium, it did!

She e-mailed home to tell her parents about the latest developments of her year, while hiding the fact she has Mewtwo in her care, and the fact she's a trained killer. Nope, they don't need to know that!

And so...upon leaving Pallet Town fresh as a daisy, she came across a boy dragging his Pikachu behind him, tied to a clothesline, and he wore rubber gloves!

'That's one unhappy Pikachu you've got.' she said, startling both of them.

'Whoa?!'

'Pika?!'

"When did she get behind us?!" the boy thought in disbelief at the clearly older and pretty girl.

'And that's no way to treat a Pikachu either.' Claire scolded.

'But if I don't do that, he shocks me!' the boy sputtered out. 'He's been shocking since I got him from Professor Oak!'

'Humm...' Claire squatted down with a mental request to Mewtwo to help her understand another Pikachu. 'Hey, why do you dislike this guy?'

While the boy mostly heard Pikachu talking using repeated syllables of his name, what came to Claire was,

'He's clearly a dork who doesn't know what he's doing!' Pikachu grumbled unhappily. 'I don't see getting myself stronger under him and he wants to confine me in a Pokeball!'

'I see I see...'

'Did you understand what he said?' the boy croaked out and his expression alone spoke volumes.

'I had help with a Psychic teammate.' said Claire. 'First off, we'll do a little interview. This is so Pikachu gets to know you better. He says you look like an idiot who doesn't know what you're doing-'

'Hey?!' the boy choked, offended as Pikachu nodded, arms crossed.

'-and he hates being in a Pokeball.' Claire finished as the boy was twitching. 'Some pokemon, however rare, hate confinement you know, even if its a basic rule that all pokemon trainers have should be in a pokeball.' she said as she sat on the ground, making the boy sit as well. 'First off, your grades in school! What are your grades in Language, Social Studies, Math, Science, History and Pokemon Studies?'

'What does that have to do with being a trainer?' the boy grumbled.

'Everything!' Claire barked snappily, making him stiffen with a gulp. 'And the most important subjects in order, are Language, Pokemon Studies, Social Studies, Science, Math and History. Because as a Trainer, we really have to know all about Pokemon, how to take care of them, their needs, the whole shebang! So your grades?'

'W-well, after I graduated I got 100 in Language, but 51 in Pokemon Studies, 50 in Science, 77 in Math, 44 in Social Studies and 30 History...' Claire face-faulted with Pikachu.

'Horrible!'

'Hey, grades aren't important in the real world, what matters is ability!' the boy defended himself.

'Grades affect your social standing, and your future job aspirations unless you do real well in the Pokemon League to redeem yourself somehow.' Claire shook her head. 'The only way to redeem your...abysmal grades, is using your Pokemon Journey and the experience gleaned from it to place real high in the Pokemon League considering we trainers no longer go to school until our Journey covering all Regions are finally finished. Future employers then look at our history, and then your career obtained depends on your performance.' she explained. 'We become working adults someday you know! Our parents aren't financing our travels forever!' she grunted. 'In essence, to redeem your abysmal grades, you have to have positive reports from Gym Leaders who send your info to the Pokemon League Association, and be in Top 8 in the Indigo League to pull your GWA to passing grade for what's supposed to be your Grade 4 year in Elementary School for Civilians.'

'We trainers who went to Pokemon Trainer School have it different from kids who went to Civilian School who are a bit scared of adventuring and venturing into the unknown.' she continued. 'Normally, we should be in Grade 4. However as Trainers going out at age ten, our journey towards Indigo League IS our Grade 4 year, and there's six regions in the world! These six regions cover Grades 4, 5, 6, and our first year in High School, second and third year. And when our Journey ends, we can choose to get employed right away, or study more in University if you want to apply for a job that required a College Degree. The University you're applying for will also look at your Pokemon League Results before accepting you in their school. Didn't anyone tell you this in Pallet Trainer School?!'

'Er while I didn't skip for my entire time, I kinda got sick on the last week and missed my graduation ceremony so the teachers just sent my diploma at home.' said the boy. 'They must have told that to who's present, so I wouldn't know that and mom never told me!'

Claire shook her head.

'Well, now you do.' she deadpanned. 'Next question, what do know about your current starter Pikachu? Well, I find your situation weird since Kanto gives Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Charmander as starters...'

'I uhhh overslept...I almost didn't get a Pokemon...'

Claire and Pikachu gave him a deadpan look.

'Being on time is important too.' Claire sighed. 'So about Pikachu, what do you know of his kind?'

'Well they're an Electric-Type, uses Electric attacks...'

'And?'

'...'

'Ohhh boy.'

Pikachu was giving her a 'please help me' look.

'Allow me to educate you about Pikachu then.' said Claire to answer the pokemon's pleading look. 'He is a Mouse Pokemon. He stores his electricity in the red sacs of his cheeks. However, if he ends up having too much electricity in him, he would overheat and feel weak while magnetizing to any metallic surface, and attract Magnetite and Magneton. Yes, that happens.' she said to both their dumbstruck looks. 'They can communicate with other Electric Types by a form of 'Electric Zapping Telepathy' where they send a minor electric zap containing their thoughts to another Electric Type. All Electric Types can do that, by the way...the natural abilities of a Pikachu are Static and Lightning Rod. Static is a defensive ability. If an attacking pokemon makes physical contact with you, Pikachu can paralyze the attacker if their physical attack connects. Say if I punch Pikachu with Static activated, I'll get paralyzed for sure.'

'Ohhh...'

'Then there's Lightning Rod, Pikachu's second natural ability. For example, my Raichu sent a Thunderbolt at Pikachu here...Pikachu will raise his tail as a focus to help him absorb the electricity and convert it for his own use to restore his depleted supply so he can continue fighting.'

'Ooh...I had no idea he's that cool...' the boy croaked, looking at Pikachu.

For Pikachu, he has no idea he's that amazing because wild pokemon doesn't exactly get education from their parents...as soon as a pokemon laid eggs, the parent leaves the eggs to fend for themselves upon hatching!

'Well, Pikachu can learn Electric and Normal moves...so that should help you get started. If you're ever at a loss, consult your Pokedex. Its your ID, your License, and your guide, so don't lose that. You can't replace that thing you know.' Claire advised. 'More importantly...pokemon also have their own feelings, opinions, wants and needs, likes and dislikes, personality and set of morals as well as code of honor like us humans. And partnership goes both ways...you train, raise and care for your pokemon, and your pokemon will gladly help you. If I were you, go back to Pallet Town and spend at least a week getting to safely know Pikachu...because in Route One, there's a cruel flock of Spearow led by a Fearow and according to rumors, 1/10 trainers get real unlucky with them, and wild pokemon who stumble in their territory are unlucky every day. If your relationship with Pikachu is still sour and yet you chose to travel today, may Arceus help the both of you. You're not gonna survive your first day.' she snorted. 'Go home and use this one week to get to know Pikachu, and at least teach him new moves and prove your worth as a trainer to him so he'll finally respect you.'

'OK...but Gary's gotten ahead of me by now.' the boy moped.

'You idiot, we have a year to get to the Indigo League! Why should you rush? This is no race!' Claire scoffed. 'Worry about yourself and the pokemon in your care than some stupid childishly pointless competition with other kids!' she scolded with a big head causing him to meep.

'OK OK! And can I see your Pokemon?' the boy asked her hopefully.

'Sure. I got five of em'.'

'Five?!'

'Well duh, I'm a year older than you, you know.' Claire chuckled in amusement. 'I spent my first year as a trainer finding and catching the ones I'd keep for life, and then trained them for the rest of the year. I have two teams on me with the second team at home. Why five is because one of them got sick.' she lied.

'Oh...' Claire then showed him her Pokemon. Charmeleon, Miltank, Blissey, Golduck and Raichu. 'Wow, so a Charmander is your Starter huh? And what's the pink cow?' the boy gaped as he fumbled in his pockets for his Pokedex.

'Forget it kid, you won't find Miltank in a Kanto Pokedex!' Claire cackled in hilarity. 'Miltank's native Region is Johto and information on Miltank is only within a Johto-issue Pokedex! My family raises Miltank and Charmander in our farm so in a way I got two Pokemon when I started.' said Claire. 'My family raises Miltank for milk and dairy products and breeds Charmanders for Trainers as long as they show us their license, and they pay us for them. We also have the authority to report Trainers who mistreated a Charmander we gave them, and take back that Charmander. Mistreating or abusing pokemon can either lead to Suspension or Revoking one's license and the right to train ever again depending on what was done.'

'Ohhh...and what's with the weird-looking Chansey?' Blissey got offended and sent him flying with an uppercut version of Pound. 'Yeeeoooowww!' the other pokemon sweatdropped while Blissey was yelling angrily. And since he was still holding the line connected to Pikachu, poor Pikachu flew with him.

'Pikaaaaa!'

'Well, he sure has what we call foot-in-mouth disease...' Claire mused wryly. 'Will he survive his first year I wonder...?'

'Highly unlikely!' her team chorused.

'Well, let's be on our way to Viridian! This route is Spearow Territory and spending a night out here is an absolute nightmare!' Claire shivered as they ran for it. 'Run-run-run! Stamina training we go!' and she let Mewtwo out for the jog. 'Mewtwo, watch out for any human in the vicinity and quickly pretend to be Kadabra if anyone's nearby!'

'Got it.'

xxx

Meanwhile, Poor Ash Ketchum crashed near Pallet Town with Pikachu.

'Owww...that's one bad-tempered Chansey.' Ash winced, rubbing his sore rear. 'At least we flew to Pallet Town but the landing is horrible...'

He paid a visit to Professor Oak about his experience.

'Ahh, you met Claire. She'll be a good mentor figure if you happen to chance by her around the same time you're at a loss.' Professor Oak said sagely. 'She taught you well about Pikachu, and the 'talk' that you didn't get in your final week of Pokemon School. Didn't your mother tell you?'

'No she didn't!'

'Dear me, she forgot didn't she? Something so important too.' Oak sweatdropped. 'Anyway, that weird-looking Chansey happens to be this?' he typed on his computer's search engine and out came a picture of Blissey.

'That's the one!' Ash exclaimed, pointing at the monitor.

'This is Blissey, the evolved form of Chansey.' said Professor Oak. 'Chansey becomes Blissey if they have a strong bond of friendship with their trainers. Blissey are incredibly rare sights as a result. Like Chansey, Blissey also lay several eggs a day, but unlike a Chansey egg, Blissey eggs are large, and containing two yolks inside. These eggs are also incredibly nutritious and very tasty that eating one egg whether boiled, scrambled, poached, baked or fried will put a smile even on the grouchiest person in the world so Blissey eggs are a sought-after, luxury gourmet food item so while its 500 dollars in the market, wealthy people would pay handsomely for a Blissey Egg or even offer to buy your Blissey from you if they could. Since she has Blissey for a year, Claire's one healthy happy girl and so are her pokemon!'

'Ooh...'

'Well, you'd do well to heed her advice.' Oak advised. 'She prepared herself for Kanto and so should you.'

xxx

Viridian City, nightfall...Pokemon Center...

'Good grief! You must have had quite the marathon!' Nurse Joy gasped out as Claire ran in with her team, all sweating heavily and gasping for air.

'Well we didn't want to be in Spearow County and I'm not gonna test our luck by camping in Route One!' Claire choked out. Her words caused the nurse to shudder as a Spearow Encounter is a bad encounter unless you're seasoned enough to face a whole flock by yourself. Their foul temper and mob mentality makes them one of the most feared pokemon in Kanto. 'Do you have a room available after taking care of everybody?' she asked Nurse Joy hopefully.

'Certainly!'

'And can I borrow a kitchen? I need to cook our dinner.'

'Oh my, even I eat order takeout from a restaurant as a Pokemon Center is purely a medical facility and a free sleeping space for trainers.' Nurse Joy giggled. 'There's no way I'd have a kitchen here.'

'Urk...I guess I'm cooking outside the center after a bath then...' Claire sighed as she returned her team in pokeballs and gave them to Nurse Joy for care. She went to the free baths to have a bath there, and chucked her current outfit to the laundry.

She then went to the entrance to cook dinner on the grounds. Poffins for Pokemon, and actual home cooking for herself and Mewtwo. Poffins aside, there's also Blissey Eggs...and they're more filling and tasty when soft-boiled(no pun intended), and dipped in Hollandaise Sauce(she needed Mewtwo's help in removing the yolks for her use), then the whites are used in Egg Drop Soups with meatballs. Yum~. Blissey Soft-Boileds with Hollandaise Sauce, is very much loved by everyone they don't care if they eat the same damn thing everyday, its that damn good and Blissey is very happy to be appreciated by her team, and she deliberately lays more. Even Miltank eats it as the sauce makes it sweet for her sensitive sweet-only tongue as instead of salt, Claire uses honey instead.

And so, after cooking Poffins, eggs, soup and fried chicken with rice, she used her link to Mewtwo, asking if everyone's done using the Restoration Machine so they can come out for dinner since its already cooked.

xxx

In a single room...Claire slept while her team slept in Pokeballs.

It took some time, but when Claire heard glass breaking no matter how light the sound is, that's usually time to wake up for an investigation as there are times wild pokemon sneak into your home to steal food, or a thief wanting to steal more than food.

So she got up and went on her own with her pokebelt, wrapping it around her waist.

'Claire?' Mewtwo spoke up from the belt.

'I'm checking if we have a thief, or a wild pokemon sneaking in cuz' its hungry.' said Claire. 'Those are the only two reasons if you hear a breaking and entry in any building.' she said as she made cat like steps, not making any noise.

'...this is too easy!' a woman with a haughty air spoke.

'Like taking candy from a baby!' a suave, smooth voice chuckled.

'Let's hurry up and get all the Pokemon! Boss is still mad about last year!' a squeaky-deep voice piped up.

'Who'd forget THAT?'

'Interpol somehow found our Kanto HQ and attacked us so Boss is on the warpath on who gave away our location...'

'Glad we passed the psychic test or we're so boned...rumor has it he intends to feed traitors to Sharpedoes!' Claire took a peek to see two young adults and a Meowth...in Team Rocket white uniforms.

"Team Rocket?!" Claire gasped as she could feel Mewtwo's anger boil. "Er Mewtwo? Calm down...don't blow up the Pokemon Center!" she squeaked as Mewtwo came out on his own, forcing her to wrap him in chains.

'Let me go, Claire.' Mewtwo asked her in tranquil fury.

'Not until you can promise me NOT to blow up the Pokemon Center with your anger because of Team Rocket. Then I can let you go without worries.' Claire retorted in a grumble. 'Use Calm Mind on yourself. Now.' Mewtwo's eyes glowed and the effect took on, so Claire let him go. 'Just don't forget to become a Kadabra when you go out.'

'Yes yes, I know.' Mewtwo then went out, transforming himself into Kadabra.

And so...

'H-hey...' James croaked out as a Kadabra came out.

'A Kadabra?' Jessie frowned.

'We can nab it too!' Meowth suggested. But 'Kadabra's eyes glowed and they began floating.

'W-w-w-whoooaaa?!' and in blinding speed, sent them crashing through the glass on the roof, and sent them flying westwards, and destroyed their balloon above the center.

'Wow, straight west.' Claire whistled as she read their chakra sources. 'If I recall according to the map, its the sea in the west and the nearest land is Terracotta Town if they reached the shore...if they can see through the pitch blackness of the night, that is.'

'Hmph.' said Mewtwo. 'I wish I could have done worse.'

'Now now, if they die so fast, you wouldn't enjoy dishing out punishment.' Claire giggled. 'Death is a quick escape from one's dues to punishment. Back to bed we go.' and they went back to their room.

xxx

To Team Rocket...hours later...

'Gasp!' after a harrowing difficulty, they managed to reach the shore, extremely tired from exhaustion.

'W-what a Kadabra!' James choked out. 'It sent us all the way out here!'

'In the deep waters of the ocean no less we're lucky Weezing can float!' Jessie thanked her luck. 'And we just found that out after three hours of putting up with the waves!'

Yes, they're that dumb.

'Me arms are killing meee...' Meowth complained. 'I want a nap!'

'Ditto...'

'Me three...' and they fell asleep at around 4 in the morning...so exhausted that they woke up at late afternoon, with one hell of a sunburn on James' face and neck, and in Jessie's case, her face, neck, her stomach and her thighs.

'OWWWWW!'

'...good thing I got fur...that looks bad.' Meowth sweatdropped.


	4. Stay in Pewter

Stay in Pewter

The next day...Nurse Joy let out an upset outcry upon seeing property damage in her center.

'Who did that to my glass roof?!' she wailed as Claire feigned innocence as she surrendered her room keys and left the Pokemon Center while sweatdropping.

'Good thing that Center doesn't have CCTVs.' she shuddered. 'I better get outta here and stat!' She made her way to leave Viridian City when she saw a wrecked Viridian Gym, Crime Scene tape on it, surrounded by police and construction workers. Its almost rebuilt at least.

'Whoa! What happened there?!' she croaked out, asking the Officer.

'Well, turns out that the Gym Leader is a Team Rocket Member.' said the police. 'Interpol crashed on this place real hard last year but the guy managed to escape after one hell of a fight so yeah, you see this mess.' he said. 'Somebody from Elite Four filled in until the League assigns a permanent Gym Leader. That one is at the local concert stadium but the rules remain that Viridian Gym is the last gym in Kanto Region.'

And so, Claire left Viridian, having no real reason to stay.

In order of Kanto Pilgrimage, its Pewter, Cerulean, Saffron, Celadon, Vermillion, Fuchsia, Cinnabar and Viridian because East of Viridian, is Victory Road leading to the League. Which is why Viridian is the last place. Thus Viridian Gym's rule is 'Seven Badges or NO ENTRY'.

At Route two, is a safer Viridian Forest. But bigger and a more confusing place, that she went back to the city for more food supplies just incase.

On foot, it'll take a few days to get to Pewter City...the longest is if you got lost.

However, Claire saw a training opportunity to fully-evolve Charmeleon so he can learn moves accessible by only a Charizard. Then she can evolve Grovyle and Dragonair after Golduck helps her out in the Pewter Gym. Most of her pokemon are fully-evolved and mastered the skills of their evolutionary forms. Meowth is the only one who didn't evolve on his own choice.

So she spent about a month in Viridian Forest, giving her pokemon equal opportunities in battling...mostly Beedrills...and no big moves allowed. Pure combat only and minor special attacks to gain more in battle.

By the end of the month, Charmeleon finally evolved into Charizard.

'Fufufu...real workout will begin for you soon Charizard.' Claire chimed in a cheerful but sinister tone of voice as Charizard gulped, scooted away from her and hid behind someone smaller than him-Mewtwo.

Mewtwo gave him an annoyed look, though he couldn't blame the quivering fire-type.

Claire was a taskmaster who expected everyone to be pushed to their limits for maximum growth, and she was twice harder on herself as she is human.

Hell, she worked Mewtwo to the ground himself making him master all he's learned. In fact, he's not even done with half of his quota yet. In theory, it'll take him five freaking years...to fully master and fully make his EVERYTHING.

'I got just the thing! We'll be spending quite some time mastering Metal Claw, Shadow Claw, Air Slash, Air Cutter, Steel Wing, Wing Attack, Iron Tail, Aerial Ace, Seismic Toss, and Sky Drop. Lots to do lots to do!'

Charizard whimpered.

'I expect an Onix as our worst enemy, so let's train on three attacks...Steel Wing, Metal Claw and Iron Tail. Let's get moving! Golduck can handle the Geodude line but if the Gym Leader uses an Onix, and the Rhyhorn line, that's when you come in.'

xxx

Pewter City, days later...

The first thing Claire did, was go to the Gym, to face the new Gym Leader Flint.

'Oh! Isn't the leader some guy named Brock?' Claire asked Nurse Joy.

'Well, his father came back and Brock went out to travel.' said Nurse Joy. 'Well, he's five years late for it too since his parents traveled, leaving him to care for a load of younger siblings. That family is famous in Pewter for being the only family privileged with the 80% Discount Privileges!'

'Seriously?!'

And so...

'Welcome to the Pewter Gym.' said Flint as Claire was looking incredulously at the very rocky venue. 'You are?'

'I'm Claire Chaustrand from Celadon.' said Claire, introducing herself as the man did a double-take.

'Claire Chaustrand?! Young lady, I'm afraid after our match, I would like to request that you stay under my custody for the time being.' said Flint to her disbelief.

'Eh?! Why?!' Claire gawked out. 'I haven't done anything!' why would she have to be detained when she was in the mountains for a year?

'You mean you didn't know yet?' Flint asked her incredulously. 'Interpol's been looking for you for classified reasons they wouldn't say. I received orders that we are all to take you in until they get to talk to you.' he said. 'I assume all Gym Leaders know by now so until they finally got to talk to you, all Gym Leaders will take you under custody until Interpol gets here.' he told her. 'So, shall we have a match?'

'Yeah.' said Claire. 'I waited for a bit to come here after all!' Flint grinned at her confidence.

'You waited a bit eh? That should be interesting.' said Flint. 'Most baby trainers like yourself, aren't so smart. Didn't bother training their pokemon and instead switching pokemon like changing clothes and it'll never make a difference, then they lose hope.' and two large pull-down doors on both sides of the hall were raised, and out came a rocky battlefield and two halves joined to connect to the other. 'Let the match begin!' a younger boy came out with two flags. One red and one black.

'Each trainer is allowed two pokemon!' the boy declared. 'Only the challenger may switch as necessary! The match will end once there are two victories! Pewter Gym Leader Flint Stone VS Claire Chaustrand from Celadon City!'

'I'll go first!' Flint took out a pokeball and threw it at the field. 'Graveler, I choose you!' Graveler is basically, a round rock with eyes, mouth and four muscular arms and two feet.

'Golduck, go!' Claire called out as she threw her pokeball and out came Golduck.

'Golduck eh? That's a rare sight.' Flint grinned. 'Golduck is a very rare pokemon for obvious reasons. Graveler! Stone Edge!' Graveler smacked its lower hands on the field and out came rising rock pillars.

'Rock Smash!' Claire countered as Golduck ran towards the pillars and lunged for a jump, heading for each pillar before destroying them with enhanced punches.

'Mud Sport!' Flint countered and Graveler began firing mud balls.

'Dodge and use Water Gun!' at once, Golduck fired a hi-pressure stream of water from its mouth.

'Dodge using Rollout and attack!' Graveler curled up into a ball and dodged by rolling away, and began on the offensive.

'Jump up high and use Psychic to stop that Rollout! Hold Graveler in place and then use Zen Headbutt!' Golduck did as told... 'And follow it by point-blank Water Gun and keep firing!'

'That Golduck is one well-trained Golduck...' Flint twitched, impressed with a grin as Graveler lay defeated.

'Down!' the boy declared, raising Claire's flag. 'One point to Challenger Claire!'

'Graveler, Return!' and he took out another Pokeball. 'Rhydon! I choose you!'

'Golduck, Return!' Claire returned Golduck and chose... 'I choose you, Charizard!' out came a powerful one, as Flint can see through it's Tail Flame.

'You really came prepared, didn't you?' Flint mused thoughtfully. 'That Charizard is hard to come by as well as Charizard are hard to raise.'

'I spent a year in Mt. Hideaway you know! I'm not like most trainers who ran blind with overconfidence!' Claire scoffed disdainfully. 'I'd rather be late, but fully-prepared!' Flint looked approving.

'That's wise. I once had to help a foolish boy who came in here with an untrained Pikachu and Pidgeotto by giving him advice.' Claire face-faulted. 'He only won by default because my younger kids interfered with the fight when that boy got lucky.'

'I think I know said idiot.' Claire sweatdropped.

At Mt. Moon, lost in the woods while traveling with Misty and Brock, Ash Ketchum sneezed loudly.

'Let's begin Round 2! Rhydon, Rock Tomb!'

'Dodge em' all!' Claire cried as rocks began raining all over the place.

'Use this opportunity and Tackle combined with Megahorn!' Flint cried as Rhydon maneuvered through the rain of rocks, and tackled down Charizard. Powerful impact too, causing Charizard to cry in pain.

'Kick him off you by point-blank Flamethrower!' Claire ordered and Charizard did get Rhydon off him, forcing Rhydon to back off and rubbing his burnt face. 'Giga Impact!' and ka-POW! Rhydon was sent flying six feet away, passed out.

'Down!' the boy declared. 'With two points, Challenger Claire has won the match against Pewter Gym Leader Flint! As per the rules, she is to be awarded by the Boulder Badge!' he announced as Flint came forward to give Claire the Boulder Badge.

'I hope you didn't forget that you'll be my guest for a while, right?' Flint reminded her to her sweatdrops.

And so...at the Stone Residence...

'Whoa!'

'Who is she daddy?'

Claire wondered what kind of woman is the mother, if she can have TEN children, Brock included! "Must have one hell of a baby factory made of steel up there!" she thought with a grimace.

'She'll be our guest for a while.' said Flint. 'Be nice to her and she'll be using Brock's room during her stay until some folks pick her up.'

'Kay~!'

'Well, I have to make lunch for my pokemon, can I borrow the kitchen?' Claire asked politely.

'Oh, sure! And maybe you can help me out a bit too since I'm new at this sort of thing since Brock used to do the cooking.' Flint shuddered. 'While I can clean and do the laundry, I still mess up in the kitchen and the only thing I can safely make is spaghetti so we take-out almost everyday!'

And so...the kitchen...

'Come out Blissey! Miltank!' Claire called out as out came Blissey and Miltank.

'You actually have no food worries!' Flint sweatdropped upon seeing the pokemon in question. There are very few pokemon in the world that produce edible food and these two are it.

'Of course! As long as its Blissey's eggs, I can eat eggs for the rest of my journey life!' she boasted with the family doing a double-take as eating the same thing everyday can get tiring...so they didn't quite believe her. 'Of course, I still have to eat vegetables and fruits for a good balanced diet.' Claire grinned. 'Blissey, get laying! Flint, let's find a good water dispenser for milk before we cook lunch!' Claire instructed as she took out a big basket for about...a lot of eggs more than anyone in the house can eat combined with the size of an adult hand.

'Those are biiig eggs!' a girl croaked out, never having seen such an egg.

'Well, Blissey eggs are twice as big as Chansey eggs.' Claire explained. 'Even better, two egg yolks per egg and its very delicious and nutritious, and then how many eggs you eat depends on your appetite...so we usually eat everything because its just too darn good.' she chuckled. Soon, upon filling up the Water Dispenser with milk, Claire boiled water in two huge pots while she peeled and cut berries...which she put in a pot.

'Er, boiling fruits now too?' Flint questioned while taking down notes.

'Well, I find buying Pokemon Food Blends from Pokemart a waste of money and not enough to feed a whole team so it forces you to buy a lot of canned food blends just to feed everyone for a month so I find it impractical.' Claire scoffed disdainfully. 'Imagine carrying all that in your backpack for a couple days, and spend so much money while it won't last you even a week with your pokemon as appetites grow bigger as they evolve? Good lord, you're gonna empty your wallet before you get your next allowance from your parents as most trainers spend money on food. Very few trainers get smart to circumvent financial issues, and I'm one of them!' she said as she took out her molds. She has about six in her bag, and each mold has 35 spaces.

'I'm making Poffins! You heat up the water but not boiling, just the right heat-the kind a child can safely drink hot chocolate or something, and then you put in as many peeled and chopped berries in, cramming everything in the pot. Then you gently stir in the right speed until the fruit melts into the water to become a gelatinous mix which usually takes a minute, so it helps if you have a Poketch on you with the kitchen timer on. Not too fast or you'll spill it and being too slow, you'll burn it. Once its cloudy-solid looking, its ready. Turn off the heat so it wouldn't burn...but after that, you have to be real quick while being careful! Pour the mixture into the molds. Quickly while being careful and while the mixture is still hot. Because once the mixture cools down, the Poffins will solidify in twenty minutes in a cool room or nearby a source of cool air so it will solidify faster. Once its solid, its done!' she said as Flint wrote down instructions in his notepad. 'By the way, these Poffins I'm making are sweet because Miltank can't eat other flavors and Blissey eats them too since its what she prefers. Flavors depend on the pokemon. Everyone else eats the eggs.'

'Ohhhh...'

Once the Poffins are done, Flint also learned how to make Egg Drop Soup(the hard way as the Stones have no psychic pokemon to help them out) using the whites of the eggs, and separating the yolks using a glass and a plate, trapping the yolks in the glass while pouring the whites in a bowl, while letting the yolks slide into another, but bigger bowl. Then the special boiled eggs dip, the Hollandaise sauce with sweet spices(ground-to-a-powder allspice, cardamon, or cinnamon) and honey. Then how to make stir-fried vegetables using leafy greens, fruit veggies and tubers to make it colorful and attractive to kids.

Once the stir-fry is done, and the eggs are done, Claire taught the family a 'life hack' of peeling eggs easily. A nice deep and big plastic container with a lid, put eggs in, and only the right amount that all eggs are touching the bottom. Then fill half the container with cold water from the sink...and shake for a minute. Then eggs can be easily peeled! After the vegetables are done, its time for lunch!

Each human has a plate of stir fry and one egg, and a bowl of soup, as well as tall glasses of milk. The rest of the eggs and poffins are given to pokemon.

'For a kid your age, you're a good cook!' Flint marveled. 'I could ask your help while you're still here since it'll take a while for those guys to come here!' to the Stone Family, they soon learned why can Claire eat eggs for a year. Blissey eggs are WONDERFUL. 'And I'm a lousy cook unlike my eldest boy.'

'Why not?'

And so, with Mewtwo's help while posing as Alakazam, he copied Claire's cooking knowledge and tricks, and gave Flint the copy in his memories. After lunch, Flint phoned Interpol about his guest.

'Claire, they'll be here tomorrow night.' said Flint. 'They said they'll be using the living room for a private chat with you.'

'OK. Tomorrow night huh?' Claire mused as Claire was keeping track of her inventory and making a shopping list. "Now what could Interpol want with me of all people? I'm just a beginner trainer." she harrumphed.

xxx

Outside the house...

'Sooo its only Brock who's a Trainer out of all these kids?' Claire asked Flint as the younger children played with her pokemon while Charizard napped, and Mewtwo was reading a book under a tree.

'Yeah.' said Flint. 'He has a Geodude and the Onix I gave him for his tenth birthday.' Claire inwardly balked. They HAD been preparing for an Onix, only to learn _this_. But still, she was glad she didn't have to face it. 'I wonder how he's doing now while traveling with Ash Ketchum.'

'Ash Ketchum eh? He's the only Ash I know with a Pikachu.' said Claire wryly. 'I met him when we left Pallet Town with me a little behind since I had to do grocery shopping...and then I saw him dragging Pikachu tied to a clothesline, and wearing rubber gloves since apparently, Pikachu was being...shocking. Pikachu disliked Ash because one look alone, he could see he's a clueless dork. Good judge of character, that one.' Claire snorted as Flint gave her a deadpan stare. 'Pikachu also hates being in a pokeball. I had Alakazam connect me to Pikachu temporarily so I can understand what he's saying.' she giggled. 'So for Pikachu to get to know Ash, I asked Ash revealing questions about his education...and it did not paint a good light in important subjects. He's barely-passing in Pokemon Studies and Science, above-average in Math, and low-low scores on Social Studies and History. His only perfect score, was Language, 100!'

'He must have slacked off while fantasizing all day in classes because he told me 'grades aren't important, what matters is ability'.' Claire snorted. 'Right, how can you have ability if you lack knowledge? He only knew the fact Pikachu is an Electric Type and can use Electric attacks, only those two things! Its easy to say that the 51 in his GWA in Pokemon Studies is he only bothered to study the ones he finds strong and cool, the kind typical boys dream of catching and didn't bother to study species he found boring. I had to set him straight and advised him to go home until his relationship with Pikachu improves or he won't survive Route One alone. Spearow County. Since he actually made it to Pewter, I can guess he and Pikachu _finally_ got along.'

'No wonder. He really is dumb enough to face _Onix_ with a _Pikachu_ when Onix are a dual Ground-Rock-Type.' Flint shook his head.

'Poor Pikachu.' Claire shook her head. 'He must have won against Geodude, only they didn't see Onix coming. In a fight, size also matters. How did he win by the way?'

'I gave him indirect ideas about the Gym's sprinklers incase of Fire...'

'Ah. That's one devastating improvised attack.' Claire mused as Rock Pokemon are weak to water...and they all avoid rains and storms if they can help it. Showers from Sprinklers are 'artificial rain' in a sense.

'Actually those sprinklers are our gym's freebie for trainers who didn't have a pokemon advantageous enough to help them out since we have an Onix and then there's my Rhydon.' said Flint. 'Apparently, Brock keeps count on how many Trainers figure it out, and its easier to count those who figured it out than those who didn't. Ash isn't the only one with lousy grades it seems.'

xxx

Dinner had to be made as early as 5 o'clock, as Claire used her portable stove and gas to make a huge supply of Hollandaise Sauce to put in her container for dinner, and the whites went to crab and corn soup. Then she made Homemade Croquettes and Poffins for her Pokemon while Flint made something else for her and his family to eat, finally having cooking knowledge. He made Curry with Rice.

The next night...

Interpol came, all dressed in suits under long coats, so Flint ushered his kids away.

'So Claire, we got Professor Oak's report from you about Team Rocket which is why last year, we waged war with them with the help of the G-Men, but they're slippery, and we won but with big losses since they have all that technology that can be classified as PMCWs or Pokemon Mass-Capture Weapons. We also found a Team Rocket Academy of all things!' came the almost-exasperated, incredulous whining.

'Then there's our primary concern...may we see Mewtwo?' another asked as Mewtwo came out on his own. They could only gulp at the sight of the cloned Legendary. 'So they really did it...' came the horrified gasp.

'He's still learning from me how humans work.' said Claire. 'Because his first impression of humans are not-so-clean. But one day when he 'graduates', he'll leave me for his independence.' she explained. 'So Professor Oak found a way for me to have seven pokemon which he can soon implement once he gets approval from the League...and he said something about the League asking you first?'

'I see...Mewtwo, can you tell us all your experiences in Team Rocket? We need to know as much as possible. Activities, other locations of bases since there can't be only one base as they ran off somewhere with armed Helicopters no less...'

'Very well...my way is easier.' Mewtwo did the same thing he did to Flint. A copy of his own memories given to the agents who can only choke in shock.

'Good grief!'

'Er, what did you show them exactly?' Claire asked her friend/student. She was wondering what made Interpol look like they just saw something so hideous.

'Same thing you know of Team Rocket. Unknown to Giovanni when I sensed you and after we talked on that day, I gathered as much information as possible since one of the scientists said 'knowledge is power' so I did just that, and then left. The rest is as you know.'

'Talk about backfiring on _them_!' Claire cackled at the ironic hilarity of it. 'Hilarious!'

'Well, at least now we have a start.' said another member a tad too gleefully.

'Another thing, where have you been?! We couldn't find you at Mt. Hideaway!' another member choked out.

'Ah that? We were at the mountain top, the highest peak of Mt. Hideaway.' said Mewtwo casually to their disbelief. 'Claire told me that people never bother looking at places above them in Hide-and-Seek games, and Giovanni will definitely look for me in obvious places when I ran away. We've been up there for a year after she caught her ideal teammates, and I occasionally teleport her to Pallet Town when she needs supplies to sustain our group.'

'Well that explains it.' another bemoaned. 'I was one of the people in that search party looking for you guys and we explored the whole place...except for the mountains! Well, according to normal logic, no kid your age can survive the mountains all by themselves due to obvious perils so we really didn't bother searching in a mountain higher than the foot!'

'Well, with Mewtwo's help I can defy logic for the sake of secrecy you know.' said Claire wryly. 'And until he graduates from my studies, he's sticking around.'

'What are you studying exactly?' a member asked Mewtwo.

'Books on Pokemon-Human Relationships, Pokemon Studies with all regions covered, the Law and Structure of the Judiciary, Human Culture and Society, Adaptation Skills, Mathematics, Survival Skills, Camping Skills, Building Skills, Culinary Skills, and mastering all the skills she taught me through a number of TMs and HMs she's purchased, and creative ways to use each. In theory, that'll take nearly a decade of dedication. Since my genetic parent is a Mew, I can do almost anything.'

'Oh my gawd...' in legends, a Mew can do ANYTHING regardless of type as Mew is every mon's genetic ancestor.

'That, and I trained him enough to be a one-man army incase Team Rocket did find us somehow.' Claire snorted. 'You have to dish out one heck of a punishment to outmaneuver an army with the latest tech on hold...so I bet while looking for us, you spotted re-arranged landscaping?'

'Yes, quite massive in numerous places?'

'That's me working.' said Mewtwo blandly. 'And I ended up creating a number of flat valleys and ideal road places and sturdy caves in my training so I suppose humans can build towns and farms there in the near future. Hopefully it will not be another criminal organization base.'

'Not if we put our foot down about that, Team Rocket is irritating as it is!'

'But building new towns and roads for Kanto is a good idea...we haven't maximized the land values of Kanto so far and we're getting overcrowded in places now and more mouths to feed in the process from what I'm getting from my cousin in the Regional Census Department. I'll just drop hints and let them wing it.'

'One last matter for Mewtwo...you are not hostile towards humans anymore, correct?'

'Not unless they wish to capture me as a tool and weapon again...I _will_ retaliate. Violently.' Mewtwo informed them coolly and they nodded. 'Nobody is born in this world just to be a tool for someone else.'

'Indeed. It only happens if you let them. Sadly, that DOES happen in abusive, controlling families and we tend to keep an eye out for that, and offer the poor victim a memory wipe or a thorough psychological counseling therapy. Then Claire, we have some questions for you as well.'

'Ask away.'

'We want to know how you trained in the mountains as due to high altitudes, there is naturally less oxygen, not enough for humans to survive without fainting in minutes, Pokemon last a bit longer and you lived at the peak for a year.'

'As you know I lived in a farm...which is near a dense forest where I played and trained as a child because while I'm a feminist, I'm also a realist on the fact that girls are weaker than boys.' Claire grumbled unhappily. 'The forest both became my playground and training ground while my family thought I'm just playing with my at-the-time Charmander and Miltank that they gave me but I was really physically preparing myself...and I am extremely strict on myself as well so I can really reach the League on my own with no need for a travel buddy. All I need are my teammates.' she stated. 'If I told my parents I'm working out, mom will freak.'

'And yeah, our first few weeks on a mountain top are absolute hell. As you say, little oxygen, extremely cold up there, foggy during the night but thanks to Mewtwo, we managed to maximize our training time by getting rid of nightly fogs...besides, we are adaptable creatures. We got used to the hellish conditions in a year and the mountain top is a natural physical workout gym since a moment of carelessness is very costly up there. See for yourself if you'd ask Mewtwo to take you there.' she said. 'We have one hell of a stamina and lung capacity we're proud of. However, while we all trained hard up there, we still need experience in actual battles since I got nearly confused at what to do in my first gym battle with Flint even if my team knows more moves than most trainers teach.'

'Ahem, your team knows almost 20 apiece.' Mewtwo snorted.

'Well, not everyone can be near 100 like you you know.' said Claire wryly. 'And I taught skills based on potential and fighting ability so it can connect into chain combo attacks while still on the practical side.'

'Er, may we see? I'm an agent from Sinnoh and my pokedex enables scanning of levels and movesets.' an Interpol member then scanned Mewtwo.

Mewtwo is very high up on the level...89. And he has nearly a hundred moves.

'That? Giovanni never trained him and I only had him for a year and there's absolutely no way I can get that far in a year! It'll take six years of training to get to that!' she exclaimed. 'I'm not a miracle worker!' Claire sputtered out. 'We can only assume that the Mew he came from is of the same level before I actually trained him so yes, perhaps I can take credit for a few level increases AND the techniques!'

'She's got a point there.' Claire released her other Pokemon.

'Since my time with you I got twenty from what I sense in myself.' Mewtwo added helpfully which means he was 69 before he trained under Claire. 'Because you had me focus more on move mastery and potency than battles.'

Miltank is level 41 along with Charizard. Raichu is level 33. Golduck is 36. Blissey is 32. And each mon has a minimum of 20 moves.

'Well, Miltank and Charizard are my oldest, having gotten them as babies in my family's farm. But we'll work on the others catching up too.' said Claire. 'We plan on training in Pewter's rocky craggy area just so Charizard can master Seismic Toss and strong enough to lift a Snorlax, and lift high enough for a devastating Sky Drop...by about 20 meters.'

'You crazy kid!'

'That's what we think sometimes.' Mewtwo piped up as the pokemon agreed as one while looking utterly resigned.

'Hey, at least you're the best of your race!' Claire grumbled. 'All you need now is experience and you're good to rumble! But I hope before the League everybody's about Level 70!'

The Interpol Agents gave her a deadpan look as the five other pokemon blanched.

Level 70? Most Elites and Champions are around that level!

Most trainers make it to the League at under Level 40. Or less through some miracle or they just flew over by Seaplane or traveled by boat.

'Then we'd like to test Claire in regards to her physical development. She's a tad toned and muscular, but in a good way our agents will gladly pay a huge sum for having the same legs as hers...and how exactly did you train up there?'

'You'll commit yourself to the nearest psych ward if you hear of some of the things she did.' Mewtwo told the men blandly.

'I'm not that bad!' Claire protested but a pointed look from all her mons made her shrink. 'OK, maybe a little?'

'Try _a lot_. How many times did we have to pull you back exactly?'

Needless to say, Interpol knew Claire Chaustrand's case is definitely going to raise a lot of eyebrows.


	5. Standards

Standards

Pallet Town, days later...

Interpol visited Professor Oak to inquire about Claire's other Pokemon.

'Ah, her other Pokemon eh? She has shockingly few catches when most trainers catch anything that moves.' Professor Oak tut-tutted. 'Other than Mewtwo, she only has a total of two teams of different types.' he said as he brought up his monitor regarding information on Trainers, and clicked on Claire's.

'Wow, Mewtwo aside, she only has two teams.' came the deadpan snark.

The other Pokemon are Pidgeot(39), Grovyle(33-soon to evolve), Arbok(36), Meowth(35-Ever Stone influenced), Sylveon(33), Gyarados(38), and Dragonair(39).

'Well, she said she has a fighting-style in mind and these guys fit the bill in her mind, nothing else.' Professor Oak shook her head. 'So out of Kanto Pokemon aside from Grovyle, these are the only Kanto species she'd bother having. She purchased Grovyle as a Treecko egg off a Breeder since she doesn't want a Bulbasaur. No doubt in other regions, she'll only catch specific pokemon to raise for the rest of the years.'

'Ah...'

'So how is your talk with Claire?' Professor Oak asked them.

'Very informing. We got more information than we anticipated.' said a man. 'Young Claire is a competent and powerful trainer. Competent because she raised her pokemon's level to high levels and all of them knows a minimum of 20, well-planned movesets convenient for battle. That, and her body is seasoned enough for a female adult soldier without the chest.'

'WHAT?!'

'Her body's muscles are fit for combat, and she defeated Johnny in a Martial Arts fight when last we checked, he's a Level 10 Jujutsu Master. That girl is extremely fast, agile and flexible with great technique but her physical strength is that what you'd expect of a kid at their peak physical and muscular conditioning. We can compare to a _13 years old boy_.'

'That kid really knows how to fight and she's someone the law would want to recruit as extra muscle someday.' said another. 'A farm girl can't know such skills unless she secretly researched and put to practice...and her studies are based for the female body only since nobody would want to marry a She-Machoke as she puts it. Look, Benny got a video of it, her fight with Johnny.' the agent took out a tablet, clicked on the video folder with his thumb and a video showed inside the folder, titled 'crazy_strong_kid'. The video was two minutes long, but what a two minutes!

'By Mew! She really knows how to fight!' Professor Oak exclaimed as the video astonished him.

'She also shows postures that she really knows how to use a weapon.' one of the agents frowned in concern. 'We gave her a baton stick, but she held it like she would a _knife_. Then she somehow managed to unbuckle and steal Johnny's belt without us noticing...it happened so fast and we can say she's skilled with whips, and she subjugated him by strangulation we were thinking of inviting her to the organization for her skills, but since she kept her abilities secret in fear of freaking out her parents who are gender-role traditionalists, she just had Mewtwo info-dump on us so we can train female agents ourselves instead of going there to be an instructor herself. Mewtwo must have stolen ideas off of Team Rocket or she'd just be stuck with physical conditioning she herself designed.'

'That's the only logical reason we've got, as she's been in the woods and mountains for a year and was near Team Rocket Base at the time she somehow stumbled into because really? A 'huge-ass pure-white place in the middle of nowhere with a big red R on it' to quote her?'

'Riiiight...'

'But still, ripping off them sounds like a good idea to me, mate, we just have to tweak it to make it the style of lawmakers. We better get to the G-Men too since we're the brains, they're the main muscle here.'

They have no idea they just got female kunoichi training off Claire. Not female Rocket Agent training.

xxx

And so...

A month in Pewter was dedicated to Charizard to learn and hone everything Claire wanted done, before they moved on to Cerulean City, trouncing wild pokemon with battles to strengthen her team for six months as she's planned...or if by the time they got to the level she wanted, they'd be switched with the under-leveled pokemon.

Then after a month of countless technique training with Seismic Toss and Sky Drop being last every day, they basically trounced any wild pokemon they came across, with Claire letting the injured partake in Heal Bite with Mewtwo resetting bones when some injuries are too much for Blissey to handle.

At Cerulean Gym, its basically an easy time as the Waterflower Sisters just give away badges.

Their very focused Journey continued on, but they found Ash, Brock and Misty talking to a weakened Charmander on a rock.

'It has been a while, Ash.' Claire greeted while eyeing the Charmander. It was dangerously weak. 'That Charmander...'

'Hey Claire,' said Ash. 'We're all worried about this little guy...he refuses to leave this rock for some reason. Maybe you can talk to it?'

'Er Ash, Pokemon can only speak their names.' Misty pointed out.

'Claire can if her psychic pokemon connects her...that's what she did with Pikachu last time.' Ash reasoned. 'If anyone can reason with Charmander easily, its her.' he said reassuringly as Claire squatted down before Charmander.

'Charmander, who is your trainer?'

'Damian.'

'Were you gotten from Professor Oak or taken from my family's farm?'

'Family's farm?' Brock and Misty crowed out.

'Oh, Claire's family is a Charmander Breeding Family...they give away a starter to Professor Oak then other trainers would buy off Breeders as long as they have a Pokedex.' Ash explained. 'So her starter is also a Charmander.'

'Oh...' Misty mused thoughtfully as Claire looked utterly unhappy as she removed her right hand glove and raised her fishnet sleeve.

'Charmander, I want you to bite gently, and suck, OK? You'll see why later. What comes out is friendly despite how it looks.' Claire kindly instructed to their disbelief, but Charmander reluctantly did so, but a bluish flame appeared around her wrist, startling everybody else, but Claire nudged Charmander to keep sucking, and slowly but surely, his tail flame grew.

'H-his tail flame...its getting bigger again!' Brock exclaimed as they watched the near-impossible phenomena but it did happen.

'And it was candlelight not long ago too!' Ash squawked out as soon, Charmander felt better and let go. Claire fixed her sleeve and put back on her glove.

'Charmander is basically dying by the time you guys found him.' said Claire darkly to the others' horror.

'DYING?!' even Charmander looked surprised.

'Yes Charmander, you're dying, not weakening.' said Claire sadly, patting his head. 'As you all know, a Charmander's well-being is determined by their tail flames. If the flame is twice as big as normal, it means they're powerful. But if normal and brightly burning, they're healthy. If it wavers, they're happy but if blazing, they're angry. But Charmander's flame is no bigger than candlelight as a result of starvation, thirst and exposure to elements. Sure it's sunny now but that leads to heatstroke and further dehydration by sweating a lot just to keep cool, and he also has a bad case of sunburn and dry skin. Then at night especially in forests, it gets too cold. And he's out here for several days!' she swore as she took out two pokeballs. 'Blissey! Miltank!' out came her 'Food Pokemon'. 'Blissey, lay ten eggs! We're boiling all of them for Charmander! Miltank! While the eggs are boiling, let Charmander drink from you!' she barked orders. 'We're saving a malnourished pokemon!'

'Bliss-sey!'

'Mil-mil!' Miltank sat near Charmander and faced her udders close to Charmander who began suckling off as Blissey laid ten eggs.

'I'll have to report to my family about this.' Claire growled as she took out her kitchen. 'According to Charmander, his trainer Damian left him out here, promising to come back. According to Alakazam, he scoped this entire area but no signs of a human boy in an accident which _could_ be a forgivable reason for the delay. However, after a wide sweep scan, no such boy so I'm having a bad feeling about this. There's a Pokemon Center about half an hour away from here. Go ask the local Nurse Joy if a trainer named Damian passed by.' she instructed. 'If he did but never returned, we can assume poor Charmander...is abandoned.'

'WHAT?!'

'We better hurry and ask around!' Brock cried in alarm. 'If found guilty, a Breeder has authority to suspend or revoke licenses depending on the case if a Pokemon that came from them is abandoned, mistreated or abused!'

'She did say that when we met months ago!' Ash yelped as the trio ran off, upset. 'Good thing she can heal him but...what was that with her wrist?' he wondered while running, 'She had it bite her, blue flames came out and then he's better!'

'That's another thing to ask Nurse Joy for sure!' said Misty. 'At least its convenient! The poor thing could've died on our watch and...I don't think I could handle witnessing that!' she choked, upset.

'I don't think I can either.' Brock growled. 'As a training Breeder, I can't forgive that!'

Soon, at the Pokemon Center...

They explained the situation to Nurse Joy.

'Really?! How horrible!' she cried angrily. 'Yes, a boy named Damian is staying here for days now, waiting for his parents to send him money so he's been here for free.' Nurse Joy explained. 'For now, don't confront him. What I want you to do, is get evidence, straight from the horse's mouth.' she said, going under her desk and took out a recorder. 'Get an opportunity when you can because if we have solid evidence...we can confiscate his pokemon and depending on Claire's discretion, suspend or revoke his license.'

'Right!'

'By the way Nurse Joy...can some humans produce blue flames from their bodies?' Ash asked her. 'Claire had Charmander bite and suck her wrist, then blue flames came out and his condition improved. His weak candlelight tail flame grew back to normal.' Nurse Joy did a double-take at that.

'Oh...' she looked astonished. 'Ash, Brock, Misty, what Claire is, is an Aura Guardian.'

'An Aura Guardian?' they repeated curiously.

'Yes...some humans are born with stronger and unique life forces than most people.' said Nurse Joy. 'Just like how Psychics are born, there are Aura Guardians too. Aura Guardians essentially use their own life forces as weapons, or project it as protective barriers. They can also share life forces and track down people, but that's a dangerous technique unless you're powerful. If you're a typical Aura Guardian who did just that, they'll pass out or worse, _dying_.' she finished grimly. 'Since Claire did so without looking faint, she's clearly powerful.'

'So they're different from Psychics?' Misty asked her.

'Yes. Psychics utilize their mind, focus and mental energy to do loads of things while Aura Guardians use their Life Force. They're different entirely.'

'Oooh...'

'Well, I'll contact the Chaustrand Farm so we can get Claire's number from them.' said Nurse Joy. 'In the meantime, get our evidence to help with the conviction.'

'Right!'

xxx

45 minutes later, same time in the forest trail, Claire got a phone call from home. 'Hello?'

/Claire! What's this we hear from Nurse Joy about you being an Aura Guardian?/ her father asked her in a hurry.

'I'm a what?' Claire blurted in confusion.

/Aura Guardian! Some kids told her about you healing one of our Charmanders by letting it bite your wrist and suck your power to recover!/

'Er daddy, can you elaborate?' Claire deadpanned. 'I just discovered my powers last year and I didn't know what it was,' she lied, '-but I trained in it back in the mountains!' and then Claire got explanation from her father that he got from Nurse Joy. 'Really? Cool!' "So that's what Chakra is in this world!"

/You ARE alright are you? Nurse Joy said sharing life forces is risky unless you got loads to spare!/

'I _have_ loads.' Claire snorted. 'Just that, I'm not strong enough to heal big pokemon yet. I can only do small ones for now.' she lied again. 'I'm training to be powerful enough to be able to heal the bigger guys.'

/Well, just don't mess around with that OK? You just scared off twenty years off our lifespans when we got that phone call./ came the worried tone. /And then there's Interpol! You got involved in a case by stumbling onto the very base of the very crime organization they were chasing?!/

'Nobody would miss a tacky-looking white castle _eyesore_ with a big red letter R in the middle of nowhere!' Claire scoffed disdainfully. 'I told Professor Oak who told Interpol and I scrammed! I definitely did not stick around to be discovered you know! My poor pokemon will be taken from me and you can guess what will happen to me if they catch me right out their front door! I'm definitely not gonna find out how!'

/That's a good girl. Just be careful alright? And do visit home when you aim for the Celadon Gym!/ came the relieved tone. /We'll take a look at your growth./

'OK daddy! Say hello to everyone for me!' and Claire put her phone down. Riiiight. Her parents are from 'that era' being gender role traditionalists and Puberty through training, healthy meals and genes are definitely making her look appealing. If she's sexually grown enough regardless of her age, either her father or one of her brothers will 'do her'.

And her family has a strong history of incestual relationships and births. Her foster parents are _siblings_! And her mother was 15 when she gave birth to her oldest brother and 17 to her second oldest. And then they take turns doing her that Claire grew up seeing her foster mother being fucked by the men in her family almost every day that her mother only wears clothes when facing clients, while naked most of the time otherwise, and she was made to watch for her education as someday when she's sexually mature enough, its her turn. She grew up knowing sex by watching. They're essentially a messed-up family who loves each other too much.

She's fully aware she'll be married to one of her brothers which is no different from what bloodline clans do at home anyway, except, they marry cousins, not siblings! And while she'll be married to one of her foster brothers, Claire knows better. Her brothers WILL share her after half a decade and give birth to their babies. And twistedly, she was looking forward to such a marital life her dreams are often...that. While she disapproves of public indecency, she's OK with her future...marriage.

Her real parents probably don't know what to think or say in their graves now though. At least her marriage is not incestuous but for her kids and grandkids, it will be until the 'trend' truly dies down.

'...you lied about some things, Claire.' said Blissey.

'Well, I can't reveal how powerful I really am you know.' Claire explained as Charmander was recovering from sunburn with a well-placed ice coating an inch above his skin to provide cooling comfort while lying down and his tail is elevated so the dripping water from melting ice don't reach his tail flame. 'With Mewtwo's help, all of you know about my past. My original birth parents are ridiculously powerful so its natural I'd be born powerful too due to Bloodline Inheritance. In this world, a very powerful human would be very rare, and I'd be the target of scientists who'd want to create their superhuman by cloning me or kidnapping me for enhancement experiments, no way!' she shuddered. 'So yes, I'll lie if I have to, to protect my secrets for my safety. Even those Interpol guys don't know what I am either thankfully.'

When it began raining up a storm sometime later, Mewtwo had to gather a lot of rocks, and manipulate matter to basically create a rocky igloo for their use, and Charmander being their source of light with his tail flame.

When the rain is gone with everything in the igloo bone-dry, Claire got mail from Nurse Joy.

Something about evidence and an Officer Jenny available.

Needless to say, Claire laid down her verdict harshly when she got there while forking Charmander to Nurse Joy for his sunburn and dry skin. When the kids who are also friends with Damian tried to run, Claire unleashed her Charizard that deliberately block the door with his size, equipped with 'Mean Look'-not really his move but anyone, even a human can do it!

Officer Jenny then loaded them in her van.

xxx

'Will Charmander be OK Claire?' Brock asked Claire.

'I did what I could, his only problems are skin issues now.' Claire chimed. 'Well, I assume after he recovers, Nurse Joy might send him home to my family.'

'Oh...but hey Claire, can we have him?' Ash asked her hopefully.

'Well, that's up to Charmander but if he doesn't want to, Nurse Joy will send him home.' said Claire. 'But if Charmander decided to follow you despite his trauma, I have warnings as a Charmander Breeder.' she said warningly. 'As a Charmander, they're cute, kind and gentle and cuddly, just avoid the tail.' she giggled. 'In personality, Charmander are easily compared to innocent, sweet kids that if raised right, they become good adults while if neglected or mistreated, they become rebellious. They'll disobey you or leave you when they feel like it unless you did one hell of a something to earn their respect. But if you raise Charmander right while taking advantage of the first stage, Charmeleon and Charizard, their second and final forms, are good reliable partners to have as they love battle to prove themselves. So if Charmander really agrees, train him well and spend time with him as much as possible and make it clear while being truly sincere that you will be a good trainer to him, especially after enduring that jackass Damian. Because if you two hardly see each other and hardly pay attention to him, you're in for a load of stress when he evolves.' she said. 'For now, teach him moves and spend time with him as much as possible before having him battle. Endear yourself real well while making it clear you're 'the parent'.'

'OK, we'll remember that.' said Ash after balking from the idea of what happens to a poorly-raised Charmander.

'You mean raising a Charmander is _that_ difficult?' Brock crowed out.

'If you don't know what to do. Charmander is a Beginner Trainer's ultimate test in Kanto that if you raise a good Charizard, you're a certified competent trainer. Their veteran counterpart will be the Dratini line since Dragonite are harder than Charizard to tame.' Claire grinned. 'I got my Charmander as an egg and we grew up together. Each of my family members has a Charizard partner as well and we go real well together. Most trainers make care mistakes regarding Charmander and they pay for it big time.' she snorted. 'Well, see you guys again someday and hopefully, should Charmander choose you, you do NOT screw up or you're in for one hell of a time raising a rebellious disrespectful kid or a soon-to-be-runaway!'

With that, she bade them goodbye as she headed for Saffron City, where she would ask Mewtwo for his help against Sabrina while protecting their minds to protect sensitive information.

However, Mewtwo detected that Sabrina is two separate entities. The Gym Leader is a beautiful, but cold-hearted powerful young woman who is obsessed with her powers, and the doll she is with, is her separated 'good side' who just wanted to have fun with her powers but got separated due to the budding and soon, fully-grown obsession and the two halves have an instinct of desire to rejoin themselves hence Sabrina carries her young self around but unable to join as they don't know _how_.

Mewtwo effortlessly fused the two together while posing as Alakazam and out of gratefulness, Sabrina gave them the Marsh Badge without a fight as she has other problems her cold self caused, eager to fix it. And after that, she switched her team in the Pokemon Center for the sake of the others catching up. So now her team is Pidgeot, Grovyle, Arbok, Meowth, Sylveon, and Gyarados.

Then, Celadon City...

Claire was nervous.

She, is home.

'Well...I'm home.' she shuddered nervously in excitement. For her, it has been four months, not the six she intended as her first team grew up quite fast, they'll be enjoying their vacation. For all she knows, Mewtwo is raiding Professor Oak's lab as he likes to read!

In Celadon...

Yep,

She knows FULL WELL Ash is innocent. Pallet Town, along with Pewter City, stopped their Martial Law Mindsets as Pallet Town, however small it may be, is the hub of Education for young kids. Many Trainer Dorm Schools, are there despite how it looks and Professor Oak stopped Pallet's MLM in favor of educating young minds through his assistant scientists, and Pewter met its population quota demand by the League so they stopped.

She wondered how Brock and Misty gave the clueless wonder the talk, having hailed from a 'forced-to-be-innocent-town' by a well-meaning scientist as while Saffron is a city of psychic-power-obsessed people that public indecency is the last thing in their minds, Celadon is another story.

Her home city is extremely promiscuous and still attached to Martial Law and the fun that comes with it before pregnancy. And its the biggest city in Kanto. Cerulean has signs of moving on with very few people doing it, Pewter is clearly devoid of public indecency. Saffron never had any, only choosing to do the deed if the local Precognitor whose main duty was predicting fertility for their customers senses a woman is fertile in a time of the month, and advise when is the best to do it. Vermillion is said to have LGBTs and worse than Celadon. Fuchsia is the land of harems where a man is allowed more than one wife as long as his income can support his wives and children that comes with it, and Cinnabar is basically a Nudist Beach County. And of course, being nude everyday? Its like an island settlement where being naked is legal, while screwing everyone you fancy if you ask politely. There's also hot springs resorts, wherein guests are clad in flimsy silk robes that left little to imagination.

And everywhere you look every single day from morning till midnight...

Couples making out.

Some have quickie positions even in a bid to have children.

'Normal sight for me!' she chuckled as she deliberately came to town wearing a flimsy dress, sandals and nothing else.

She went home to her family farm first. But upon coming home, the house was empty.

Nobody's home.

'Must have visited some relatives for an orgy party.' she mused. When her family are out, all Pokemon are returned to their pokeballs and stored in a secret place in the house. She settled down her stuff for a week's stay after getting that badge. Laundrying her clothes, pampering herself and cleaning the house for her family and doing the laundry. Then she took a bath before going out.

She headed for Celadon Gym with just her wallet, and her pokebelt. She hoped Erika was available and not screwing somebody.

And so...

Claire was extremely amused to find Erika in post-afterglow, her kimono in an utter mess, stained with cum and taking what seems to be a shower in the corner with drainage on the floor right now in her grass-themed gym. And she was with five different men!

Said men, are all naked on the ground and exhausted with goofy smiles on their faces.

'Men these days sure lack stamina these days don't they?' Erika purred as she rinsed soap off her body.

'Shame. Normally _its us girls_ who faint from having an orgy gangbang according to books.' Claire tut-tutted in utter disappointment. 'I'm glad I'm _marrying my brother_. At least _I_ know he won't faint on me in two more years and I know he's of good breeding! These men's weakness will affect any future baby if they inherited their father's weaknesses!'

'Yep yep, same fear with me as men in Celadon are a _disappointment_ which is why I had my parents engage me with someone from Fuchsia instead after today.' said Erika in utter resignation before smiling. 'Phoned them not long ago. Now Fuchsia men, are real men~' Erika giggled, dreaming of such an arrangement, considering the city's reputation while toweling herself dry. 'So, shall we have a Gym Battle? Leaders cannot turn away challengers no matter the circumstance.'

'Let's.' said Claire as they headed for the Battle Field. 'It's a two-on-two match, right?'

'Indeed!' the first battle was Tangela against her Grovyle...and then Gloom. For a fight-oriented Grovyle, this was a serious mis-match.

'Oh dear...your Grovyle is too strong and fast...' Erika croaked out as she came to the aid of her pokemon.

'Er no. Tangela and Gloom are Grass Pokemon that are more into Special Attacks while my Grovyle is battle-oriented. Most Grass Special Attacks take time to prepare and execute.'

'I see...by the way, why not a Kanto Grass?' Erika asked curiously. 'Most Trainers I came across have our Kanto species at hand.'

'Well, my style of battle requires I get teammates that complement our mindsets.' Claire grinned. 'And I'm an action-oriented speedy fighter. Only the Treecko line of Hoenn satisfied my battle style in Grass type.'

'I see I see.' Erika nodded in understanding. 'I present to you the Rainbow Badge.' she smiled. 'Good luck in the Pokemon League!'

'Thanks!'

And Claire returned home after visiting the Cosmetic Parlor to have her annoying puberty body hairs removed, and went to the Photo Shop to have her new body growth taken in a photo to leave something to the men of her family. And the setting, is on a pure white fluffy-looking bed, sitting with her legs on a wide W position, showing off her bare crotch which was pressed against the soft quilts of the bed. And she was puffing her chest out with a soft, serene smile on her face, with her long hair in two high ponytails with black lacy ribbons.

Since her mother made her use skincare creams since at a young age, she continued its use with great results.

Then after having done the pose, the photographer... _wanted to do her_. And he has a really hungry look on his face.

She let out her Sylveon for Draining Kiss to knock him out.

Only her family can touch her unless she finds another guy worthy of touching her.


	6. LGBTS Land and Luxury Scam

LGBTS Land and Luxury Scam

In which, upon seeing her house's calendar upon return to the gym, her parents would be leaving her Uncle Roy's place around the 18th because Uncle Roy wanted to marry off his daughters to HER brothers who are way past beyond marriage age waiting for her to grow up, it seems she'll have to find marriage prospects elsewhere, so she stuck around for a bit for a vacation in her own home, having been out for a long, long time. Her other pokemon are lounging around the house.

Sighing that she lost her brothers to some cousins, she sent phone mail about what she decided...and she got mail that its OK as Uncle Roy's sons are too young for her anyway. Her and his family has it in _reverse_. Uncle Roy has three daughters all of whom older than she is, and two sons younger than her! Say, eight and six?! She also sent mail that she'll clean up before she goes, complaining they left the house a mess, and her mother was very grateful.

Since the fridge was also quite empty to her chagrin as their family has a habit of bringing stuff over and doing so empties the fridge, she had to do grocery shopping using her allowance money.

She basically refilled their pantry, and let out all the Miltank to graze out while she's there.

That was after she cleaned the barn with her Pokemon's help, because nobody didn't!

'Yeesh, some vacation this turned out to be! Or maybe they're so busy screwing around they neglected the chores before rushing to leave!' she grumbled. 'Nobody cleaned up when they visited some relatives!' she swore as after scrubbing the place up and down, she replaced the old hay with fresh hay for Miltank bedding once the barn is dry enough after a thorough rinsing from all the soapy water, courtesy of Gyarados. 'Phew! After cleaning the house and the barn, we gotta work on the Dairy Factory too fellas. The equipment are all sticky by now...' she told them. 'Well, I'm being the good kid in the family by helping out in chores after all.' she chuckled.

Sooo they did just that. Cleaning the Dairy Factory was harder than the freaking barn, that took them three days to do so.

As a reward for hard work, she baked everyone Pokepuffs...and she had to make Gyarados' ones the size of a freaking cake. And she made ten of those cakes while everyone else, has small mouths. but would consume enough Pokepuffs for a birthday party of ten guests.

Well, to be a woman in this world, you gotta last long in chores!

That, and she has to make her own dinner too. Good thing Miltank can run on grass for now. The only time they cook Sweet Poffins for their herd is when there's hardly any grass on the fields and its rationed until the grass grows back to ideal levels. Berries are cheap anyway. Cheaper than milk at least with their good point being they sell like how fast candy gets to children off stores.

For now, growing grass is the option. She used the irrigation system to saturate their ranch with soil, effectively flooding the grazing areas, and then let the soil absorb all the water...before she put Mulch and spread it evenly on the muddy grazing area.

Once its done, she let the Mulch work its magic and had to set her timer to two hours before irrigating the area again.

Then she really got her darn vacation. Well, by the time her family comes back, grass would be plenty for Miltank...and a trip from her Uncle's place takes only two hours away by Seaplane. So upon cleaning up real good and focusing on growth, she recalled Blissey on the 17th to lay as many eggs as possible for her to put in boxes and containers to put in their fridge.

'Well, I left a surprise behind.' she said with a smile. 'A clean house and facility, tended ranch, and rare gourmet food. My family's gonna be surprised!' she squealed before leaving early the next morning after breakfast. Of course, she didn't leave a mess behind.

She also left a note on her parents' bed regarding the secret to Premium Miltank upbringing and since her brothers won't marry her now, she sadly burned the photos.

xxx

Hours of being in the forest headed for Vermillion, she got e-mail from her father.

 **Claire,**

 **We're very thankful to have a good kid in**  
 **the family since we left messy we came back  
to a clean home with a re-stocked pantry since  
Its kinda embarrassing to show the new girls a  
dirty, empty house, bad impression on your brothers.  
And thanks for the Blissey eggs, they're ****wonderful!**

 **I know you're upset at not being able to marry one  
of your brothers, but they're getting too old now and  
lesser chances of finding a bride as a result, so to  
make it up to you, we'll let you find yourself a man  
you'd really like. Just be sure he's worthy of you  
since you're a truly wonderfully-responsible, dutiful  
daughter. Hope these girls measure up to you.**

 **Love,**

 **Dad**

 **PS- you found out how to make our Miltank Premium!  
This is wonderful news! It'll take a long while and some  
hefty spending though...250000 for Happiny eggs?**

'Well, he had better.' Claire grumbled. She was raised to be her brothers' wife and then they got pawned off to cousins!

It was like the whole life she worked for, was all for nothing.

Upset, she went to Vermillion where its LGBT Land.

Girl on girl,

Guy on guy,

Transsexual and Transsexual, most of whom surgically-altered Futanaris.

Vermillion is a free city, she just has to avoid being grabbed as she no longer looks like ten.

But no, she would not be like them.

She devoted her life for her brothers, now she has to redevote her life to a man worthy of her and her power. She has to find herself a man to settle with for life. She would not touch her future husband after hundreds of men touched her like others girls have done to themselves before marrying. Her husband might not want 'used goods'.

So she did roof-hopping, walking on walls and moved at hi-speeds to get to the gym.

Inside the gym, Claire was like a WTF?!

Lt. Surge, the Gym Leader, have on both his sides of his throne...ahem, two beautiful men dressed like male consorts! Sitting on huge luxury cushions!

Its clear what his preference is!

'Er...?'

'So, who's my next victim to the Emergency Room? A pretty little thing eh?' Lt. Surge grinned. 'Its a one-on-one match with my champ!'

'We accept.' said Claire confidently. She knows who to use for this one...in fact, she looked really mischievous.

'The Battle for the Thunder Badge will now begin!' a Consort Referee declared. 'Gym Leader Lt. Surge VS Challenger Claire! The rules are One-on-One Match, anything goes! Let the battle begin!'

'I choose you, Raichu!' Lt. Surge threw his pokeball to the field, and out came a big Raichu, as big as hers!

More importantly, its a male.

Claire knew she has this in the damn bag.

'I choose you, Sylveon!' she threw out her pokeball, and out came Sylveon, a pink creature with many ribbons.

'Raichu! Body Slam!' Lt. Surge commanded as Raichu ran towards Sylveon.

'Sylveon! Charm Raichu with your Baby-Doll Eyes!' Claire looked really sinister as she gave out two orders at once, as Sylveon charmed Raichu effectively with her moves. 'Attract him with your cuteness too!' and Raichu was effectively lovestruck, making a fool out of himself, stunning the men present.

'W-what's happening?! Raichu! Attack that puny widdle thing already!' Lt. Surge sputtered out.

But no response.

Raichu is a lovestruck _mess_.

'Its no use, Lt...Raichu is effectively under Sylveon's spells now.' Claire chuckled. 'Give Raichu a Draining Kiss!'

And it was over, as Raichu passed out.

'Er...I don't really get how and why but Raichu is down! Sylveon is the winner!' the perplexed referee declared.

Claire got her Thunder Badge happily, still looking mischievous as the whole gym couldn't understand what the hell just happened.

When Lt. Surge got his Raichu checked out, Raichu came back extremely angry with itself, crying and throwing a tantrum.

xxx

Pokemon Center...

It was there she met Ash.

Apparently his Pikachu is severely injured from Lt. Surge's Raichu if those bandages were any indication.

'Claire? You got ahead of us how the heck are you here?' Misty gasped out, wide-eyed.

'Oh, I took a vacation at home since its been so long since I was last home.' Claire shrugged. 'I spent my first year as a trainer in Mt. Hideaway to train so I can bulldoze my way as I please.' she said. 'I guess Pikachu got on the wrong end of a physically-inclined Raichu?'

'Yeah, he's terribly injured too.' said Ash gloomily. 'I trained him well while we traveled but Raichu's too strong.'

'That Raichu is about five years old with that hulky size, add the fact that Lt. Surge trained him physically hard since that Raichu, is clearly muscular under its fur. Your Pikachu is waaay too young. From what Alakazam told me months ago, Pikachu just turned one year old and three months so Pikachu is currently very vulnerable physically.' she said, offering Pikachu her hand to bite on. 'For a Pikachu or Raichu, physical maturity takes at least, four years to be able to withstand nasty punishment like Body Slams.'

'Ouch.' Brock blanched.

'However, there is one thing Pikachu can do...and we can take advantage of his size and lightweightness.' Claire reassured them. 'Raichu is very muscular. But big muscles+weight. It means he's heavier and slower than a normal Raichu of his species. When he runs at a Pokemon for a Body Slam, he is shockingly slow when the Pichu Line are noted to be speedy pokemon. Hell, my Raichu at Professor Oak's is fast.' she snorted. 'Take advantage of Raichu's slowness with speed, and hit-and-run tactics. And damage him where it counts.'

'Alright, we'll try that.' Ash nodded, his confidence back before looking at Pikachu. 'You up for it buddy?' Pikachu nodded in determination.

'Pika!'

'How did you win against Surge's muscular Raichu as you put it?' Brock asked her curiously.

'Oh, by being cute.' Claire said smugly and smirked as she called out Sylveon.

'Sylveon!'

Its so cute, even its voice its cute.

'Whoa?!' Ash, Brock and Pikachu gaped, having never seen it before.

Misty went squee.

'ITS SOOOO CUUUTE!' she squealed as she fawned over Sylveon. 'Where did you get this cutie-pie?!'

'Sylveon was an Eevee before she became this.' said Claire, patting Sylveon's head and Sylveon affectionately wrapped her feelers on her arm. 'An Eevee has three friendship-oriented evolutions. Psychic-Type Espeon that evolves during the day, Umbreon at night, and a Sylveon Evolution is very, very rare and it can happen any time, no way of knowing and there's not much information on them yet. And Sylveon weaponizes being cute, adorable and most importantly, female that we made Raichu a lovestruck idiot unable to think coherently so we won our fight.'

'Urk...' the traveling trio did a double-take.

It dawned on them what a scenario that made.

'Now _that's_ another way of weaponizing feminine wiles...' Brock croaked out as Claire returned Sylveon.

'Winning by being cute? Wow!' Misty marveled. 'Winning without _actual violence_!' she gasped in awe at the sheer miracle as usually, pokemon battles are rough.

'And I do hope you're taking care of Charmander due to what nasty fate awaits you if you don't raise it properly?' Claire loomed over Ash.

'I am! I am!' Ash meeped. 'Just that right now he's also under Nurse Joy's care due to a bad toothache!'

'Oh my!' Claire gasped out. 'Well, I'll be on my way guys. Fuchsia is my next target. Where are you now?'

'Oh, we kinda got lost on the way and we ended up here so after this we'll go backwards to the Saffron Gym.' said Ash.

'Well, you'll be lucky if you meet Sabrina.' said Claire. 'That poor girl split in two and she's recently restored so she's recovering.'

'Erm, split in two?' Ash paled as they sported grim imaginations.

'Not that scary thing you have in mind, you nitwits,' Claire shook her head in bemusement. 'When I met her, There are literally two of her but share the same aura tying each other together. Alakazam told me she somehow split into two, with the two girls having an instinctive desire to rejoin but haven't any clue how. Sabrina split up as a child since the other Sabrina was a little girl retaining its childish personality.'

'How on earth can psychic powers split a person into two?!' Brock yelped in horror.

'After my match with her, I met her father who was so grateful to me he was in utter tears.' said Claire softly. 'She is basically a living example why supernatural powers should not be anyone's plaything. It must be so common in Saffron that there's nobody to tell them something so basic common sense. Give her a few weeks and she's safe to visit so for now tackle other gyms.' she advised. 'Her father shut up the Gym after bawling on me for doing what he failed on for years. Probably to catch up on years-long-very-late family bonding.'

'Oh...'

'You can always take a Seaplane to Saffron after you got through Cinnabar anyway before you go on foot to Viridian, the last Gym.'

xxx

After leaving the Pokemon Center, Claire got approached by two showgirls who gave her free first class tickets to St. Anne.

And St. Anne is a ship covered in malicious aura.

She took out her phone.

'Er Professor Oak? Any chance you can chuck authorities in disguise to Vermillion? Loads of showgirls are giving free first-class tickets to St. Anne away to pokemon trainers and just one of these things cost around 50 million, its not something to be given away freely without a catch...I'm worried about this. Yes...yes...of course. And I'm getting back Miltank and Blissey as a precaution for provisions so I'll head to the Pokemon Center for the switching.'

She switched out Sylveon and Treecko in favor of her Food Pokemon, and bought a stronger pokebelt and waterproof pouches so she would not lose her pokemon and ruin her electronics incase shit happens.

xxx

St. Anne...

Mostly wealthy people are on it, as well as loads of trainers.

To her surprise, even Ash and his friends are invited.

She observed the ship as while there's nothing wrong with the guests, the staff are something else entirely.

'Hey there Claire! Got a free ticket too?' Ash asked Claire who immediately took them outside. To the deck far away from the people.

'Hey! What's the big idea?' Ash yelped as Claire yanked them away.

'Since only the three of you know what I am, this makes explaining our situation easier.' Claire grunted as they were now far from the shore. 'We, are in deep trouble.'

'In deep trouble?' Brock frowned.

'Do you know that first class tickets to St. Anne costs around 100 million dollars?' the three teenagers paled. 'Yet they gave it away? Freely? To all Pokemon Trainers while the wealthy people had to pay for it in credit cards when I watched them at it?' she loomed over them with a seriously grim look on her face. 'St. Anne is covered in a malicious aura and I don't like it. Professor Oak does NOT know I'm an Aura Guardian so I had to tell him another way St. Anne is in danger in hopes of sending authorities here to help us out.'

'T-then we've gotta tell everyone...' Ash sputtered out panickingly before he got a bonk on the head. 'Ow! H-hey...!'

'Are you stupid?! We're surrounded with nowhere to run and thousands of hostages onboard! If you scream and expose, you'll paint a target on yourself! Your face will be known to them! Think of what will happen to people connected to you, moron! Think before you act when you learn disturbing facts! There's always consequences in rushing things!' Claire scolded as Ash stiffened at the mere idea of it. 'Our only chance of retaliation to fight back, is if all trainers will all fight back. We can blend in with the background and that way, our faces will not be remembered by criminals and our families are safe. That's the only way, until help gets here.' she sighed gloomily.

'But...what can we do until then?' Ash choked out worriedly. 'We can't wait that long...'

'For now, blend in, pretend everything's fine and dandy, and enjoy the cruise.' Claire deadpanned as they face-faulted. 'This is sadly, the only way we get to enjoy a luxury cruise for free. At least until the crooks expose themselves. Do not talk to any adult. Do NOT trade your pokemon either for a tempting looking pokemon as the ones given to you are probably well-trained Dittos for duping purposes, or the ones you get are probably crappy ones while you stupidly give away your well-trained good ones for all we know. Keep to yourselves. Don't let any adult near you. Period.' she warned them. 'Whoever planned this must have stolen these tickets as a lure to trainers for what, we don't know. Anyone knows how luxurious St. Anne is.' she said gloomily.

'Well...that's the thing.' said Brock sadly. 'Anyone would gladly sell their firstborn just for a ticket here...'

They all groaned.

And so, very reluctantly, they joined the cruise.

Meanwhile...

Pallet Town...

'That is the situation I'm afraid.' Professor Oak approached Mewtwo who was pretending to be a Human Scientist through Transform, taking on the appearance of one of the people in Claire's inherited memories. He took on the appearance of a young Hyuuga Hiashi without wrinkles, but with black eyes as pure white eyes aren't normal even for human standards in this world. 'I have no authority to control Interpol as much as Claire believes me having connections to them but I know I can count on you to save everyone onboard from the criminals.' he said. 'Get the whole situation from her and bring the others with you. I will give you your teammates' pokeballs so for now, pretend to be their trainer and help her until the danger is over. All I can do is report to Interpol, not mobilize them to move.'

'Alright. I will inform the others.' said Mewtwo as he teleported to the Corral where his other companions are. Mewtwo knew Claire keeps her powers a secret as she didn't tell Interpol anything about her powers, so she could not fully-explain the situation.

They all agreed to come along for a rescue mission to help their trainer out. Mewtwo stored everybody in Pokeballs, and headed out, tracking his mentor.

It was easy for him to find St. Anne, and he snuck in, pretending to be a fellow cruiser.

'Claire.' he said as she recognized him by his vast, potent aura alone. 'The Professor sent me and the other pokemon. While he can report to Interpol, he can't move them.'

'Its alright. At least we have back-up.' Claire sighed in relief. 'Anyone would hate to be alone in this situation.' she said gloomily.

'He is trustworthy. Why not tell him you-know-what?'

'Ah, you probed him?'

'I have to as I hated scientists for a long time.' said Mewtwo. 'He is the first scientist I've met with no selfish, greedy ambitions.' and he sounded totally disbelieving but he saw and believed.

'He's studying relationships for a good reason you know.' Claire giggled. 'You probably ate his entire library already that you can be your own scientist. For now, let's enjoy this shady expensive holiday. Good food, lots of shops...and most importantly, lots of lives to save later.' she grumbled. 'I need your help in controlling the criminals that took over the security room to gather footage for us while we fight out here. Then we can mail it to the media as anonymous.'

'Right...'

And so, they enjoyed the cruise where until when they're miles away from the city surrounded by water...

And trouble started.

They're Team Rocket!

'Mewtwo, begin the recording!' Claire whispered as Mewtwo set to work, recording everything himself as the security people left to join Team Rocket in their huge thieving operation since they were also disguised members. The real employees are captive in the storage hulls whom he teleported out back to Viridian City to help things along.

In the meantime, he also led the war since the face he is using...does not exist anyway, he can change his face!

xxx

'Phew...with that all done...now what?' Ash croaked out. 'All employees are gone and we're stuck here...'

'Ships always have an autopilot function. We just have to set the course so we can go back to Viridian City.' said a wealthy-looking gentleman. 'Does anyone know how to control a ship?' he called out.

Nobody.

Mewtwo rolled his eyes.

'...good thing I like books.' he grumbled. Stupid humans for lacking education...

Claire giggled.

With that, Mewtwo cheated with his powers unknown to most people onboard. He pretended he knows how, while locking himself in the control room and used his powers to move the ship back to the port, where the Coastal Guard surrounded them on the way back...and Mewtwos wisely disappeared with Claire's other team by changing his looks. The media, he'd rather do without!

/We just received a video from anonymous regarding the St. Anne hijacking incident by Team Rocket.../ said the anchor lady as at Pallet Town at Professor Oak's, Professor Oak and the scientists watched the TV.

'So this is how it went eh Mewtwo?' another scientist mused as it was literally an outnumbering warzone in the ship.

'Yes, but now I have to change my face since I led it.' Mewtwo complained as he's now wearing a new appearance. That, of...Jiraiya but with short hair. 'At least nobody's a casualty but they're really getting annoying.'

'We know. Criminals are like cockroaches, hard to get rid of.' said another. 'That's why the police and military are never out of jobs.'

xxx

Back at Vermillion City, Claire received a phone call from her family and got quite the earful.

'Trouble in paradise Claire?' Brock asked her.

'I'm not the only one in trouble!' Claire grumbled, giving them a dirty look. 'Phone your families and you'll get an earful too! Somebody sent the media a video footage of what happened in St. Anne so you can bet your families have gone bonkers too!' This, is the downside of sending info to the media...

'Uh-oh...m-my mom's gonna have a cow!' Ash gulped. He could imagine his mother yelling and crying...

'So's my dad!' Brock choked out, shaking nervously.

'I have no worries since my sisters work till midnight for their shows, they have no time for TV!' Misty chirped happily.


	7. Discovery(small lime warning)

Discovery

After Vermilion City, they tackled Fuchsia next.

"So far, I have six badges. Two more." Claire thought. She didn't stick around in every city, town and village because she wants some months for more training, and then a month of healing and vacation for all of them.

One week of vacation at home, that is. And two weeks outside Celadon in camping because the remaining journey will be for the League Camps which will take four days from Celadon on foot.

Because at her current state, she felt that unlike her childhood days, home won't be...bearable anymore.

After all, all her life, she was raised to be her brothers' bride and she looked forward to it because she's known them for years, knowing she'll be happy with them. Then suddenly her purpose in life was taken from her because they can't wait anymore. But men can get married anytime while its the girls who has to marry young right? 13-14 at the youngest because the younger and healthier the mother the more babies she can pop out to the world? Yet her brothers married their twenty-something cousins? Or is it because her adoptive family has been incestuous for so many generations they can't picture marrying anyone else?

Probably that. Probably.

But still, seeing different girls with her brothers will just irk her.

The reason she would stay home for a week is because with her current figure, she wondered if her father would take her a year early because she has no plans of going home, unless called back.

Tradition states that once a girl reaches physical maturity, father gets first dibs on her purity. Its not a rule made public, but every family knows that.

She's 4'9 tall, and well-developed for her age as well as shapely after a year and half's hard work. Hopefully her father takes her because she really has no plans of going home ever again.

'I'm home!' she called out.

'Oh, welcome home Claire.' her mother greeted her dirty daughter who clearly trekked through the woods. 'And you're a mess! Leave your dirty laundry to me and go take a bath, alright? I'll get dinner ready.'

'Yes mother. Oh, you seem to have loads of free time this time.' Claire noted as her mother, is fully clothed when normally, she's naked every day.

'Ohoho! I do now don't I?' Mrs. Chaustrand chuckled. 'Well, its chores time after all, to keep our business running. And now that your brothers married, they're now taking on the bulk of taking care of multiple men at once, leaving me more time to relax and actually take care of the house!' Claire snorted at that. 'Although it feels strange wearing clothes...it feels constricting...' Mrs. Chaustrand pouted, yanking her neckline. 'But if I go naked again I may have no time for chores again.' that comment made the girl sweatdrop. 'Honestly. Well, to the bath you go dear, get stripping.'

'Yes mother! The ones in the plastic bags are the dirty ones!' Claire took off her clothes and left her bag and current outfit on the floor, before going to the bathroom for a shower.

'...she sure matures fast Roland might want to do her tonight.' Mrs. Chaustrand mused as she thought of her adoptive daughter's shape. 'She's only 12 yet so developed already.' she took out her daughter's laundry bags and set to putting them in the washing machine separately by batches, tops and dresses first, miniskirts and shorts next before her panties.

xxx

'Oh mom, isn't laundry day tomorrow?' her husband and children came home, hungry from a long day of work, yet noting that clothes are dripping on the clothesline and its clearly the youngest child who owns them.

'Oh, Claire came home so that's her clothes on the line.' said Mrs. Chaustrand. 'She's probably resting in her room after a long trip home.' she said. 'Oh, and dear, can you go check to see if she's ready for your first night?' she asked her husband. 'She looks very ready it seems.'

'Oh, ready for her first time? I'll go see.'

'Mom, how ready can Claire be?' the younger brother asked his mother.

'Well, she's a size B and her shape is impressive for her age.' Mrs. Chaustrand commented. 'Why, I wasn't like that at her age and neither were Elise and Ellie.' she pouted. 'Some girls have all the luck.'

'Maybe its from her original parents side mom.' said the older brother.

'Probably...'

xxx

Upstairs...

Mr. Chaustrand checked on his adoptive daughter who's fast asleep on her bed. Naked. But those legs and butt certainly don't lie...as an expert, he can tell her sizes in centimeters are B78 W68 and H80.

'My word...' he croaked as he approached his daughter, caressing her left leg from her calf to the thighs...and her nubile folds that he began to penetrate with his fingers.

'Mmhhh...d-daddy?' Claire mumbled sleepily upon feeling rough, calloused fingers inside of her, stirring her up.

'Hush now dear, let daddy do all the work.' Mr. Chaustrand smirked. 'Lie on your back now.'

'M'kay.' Claire did so and her father straddled her immediately as he did her body a once-over as he spread her legs to reveal lily-white inner thighs, and a hairless pussy. A sight that always makes him hard since his wife takes care of her precious place too and beautiful sights like these makes him go hard.

'Do you know how to kiss, Claire?' Mr. Chaustrand asked as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, taking it off immediately and leaned closer to his foster child.

'As far as I know, couples open their mouths and put theirs on the other and that's it.' Claire told him sleepily.

'Ohoho! There's more to it than that, Claire.' he said. 'Now, open your mouth a little. I'll teach you that way and after that, respond in what you think feels good. Alright?' he asked her and she nodded. 'Oh, and breathe through the nose, not the mouth. Kissing should be savored well dear.' he said as he pressed his body on hers, kissed her lips, gently sucking and nibbling them.

Claire learned what it felt like to be turned on and it showed in her face. Mr. Chaustrand then gently pushed his tongue inside her mouth, caressing and sucking hers, while still stirring her up inside with his fingers.

She lost it.

She wrapped her arms around her father and started kissing back, and her pussy felt warm to the point of 'on fire' from arousal that she's tightening her walls around his fingers while thrusting her hips towards his hand.

'Somebody's turned on.' Mr. Chaustrand smirked.

'Daaaddyy...' Claire whined. 'Why'd you stop?' Kissing felt so good...at least how he does it feels good.

'Kissing is not all there is in love-making and you know it dear...at least I know what turns you on now.' he snickered, kissing her cheeks and began planting kisses in her neck, and her breasts while his fingers went faster and faster in her that she's starting to lose it again and bucked up in her first orgasm ever. And that was while her father sucked her right breast while using his left hand to play with her left breast.

Mr. Chaustrand got more intense in his fingering now.

For the first time, she was so slick and wet as she came.

'Daddy...' Claire trembled from her first-ever arousal.

'Hoho! You're so wet now dear...its daddy's turn to lie down now since I just got back from work.'

'OK...so what do I do?'

'Well first, you'll take my dick where I put my fingers in OK? It'll hurt at first, but you'll get used to it.' said Mr. Chaustrand as they switched positions. Claire straddled her father and impaled herself on her stiff mast and yes, it DID hurt that she bit herself to heal fast while adjusting to his size.

His big thing felt silkier and softer to touch at least but now...she's a woman.

She rode her father just like how she saw couples do it in her travels...and her father noted she learned a lot of 'tricks' out there that she did him like a seasoned woman in heat, only, she's doing it in a pace that made her want more and she definitely wants more kissing!

She devoured her father until sundown.

If she can't have her brothers now, she may as well have her father while she could!

xxx

'Claire? Where's father?' Ellie, her 'little big' brother's wife asked her.

'Oh, he's still passed out on my bed!' Claire sighed blissfully as she came downstairs naked. 'I'll take a bath again!'

'...passed out on her bed?' the newly-weds went upstairs to see their father very, very drained with a goofy smile on his face.

'...what happened here?' they sweatdropped.

'Hunny, its her first time right? Shouldn't it be the other way around?'

'Y-yeah but this scenario is a little weird...its dad who's passed out!'

One day down, six more days to go.

Mr. Chaustrand knew he just gave birth to a monster who drains him dry in bed.

Well, not really.

Claire just wants some payback for losing her purpose in life.

xxx

'I'm going now mom! dad! guys!' Claire bid her family goodbye as she left for the League Camps.

'So, how's one week with Claire dear?' Mrs. Chaustrand asked her husband with a smirk. 'She's now a grown woman isn't she?'

'Let's just say I pity the poor fool she marries someday.' Mr. Chaustrand shook his head. 'He'll never leave the bed ever again. I certainly didn't because she just won't let me go and what sets her off is kissing...she really, really likes kissing way too much and she's so fast in riding me I always have sore balls and she just tells me to bite her and deal with my poor crushed nuts.' his sons choked in horror. 'At least they heal fast when I bite!'


	8. Meeting

Meeting

League Camps...

'Man, it sure looks crowded doesn't it, Emmy?' Claire commented to her friend who is currently in disguise as an old man in his 80s, complete with long beard and a cane.

'It sure does but don't call me 'Emmy', that's a girl's name.' Mewtwo grumbled.

'Well what do I call you in your disguise then? You pretended to be an old geezer you know.' Claire pointed out. Mewtwo took on the disguise of an old, hairy hermit.

'Well, due to how society works, I lose either way if I'm a man of 60-below or a woman. So this form is the safest for me and just call me Jiraiya. I've been taking on his form in the labs since the St. Anne incident. I can no longer use 'Hiashi'.'

'I suppose...'

'Well, this human trend is certainly concerning and last I checked, there are so many humans now. I checked the census records in the database.' Mewtwo frowned.

'Some people just don't want to stop doing what they're used to. It'll take a majority voting or a revolution to change this crazy culture.' Claire sighed. 'Pewter stopped. Cerulean's activities are dying down. Vermillion is LGBT Paradise. Celadon is still Bunearies on heat. Fuchsia has harem laws if you're wealthy. Cinnabar Island is a Nudist Beach county. The small towns and villages are as bad as Celadon too. Makes me wonder what the other regions are like. I'm going to Johto next after this. Wanna come?'

'I suppose. All my life I've been to every Kanto Rocket Base. Never been anywhere else.' Mewtwo sighed. 'To be honest, I've had enough of Kanto.'

'You and me both, my friend.' Claire sighed. 'Johto's culture somehow resembles that, of my old world. Maybe I'll feel more at home there, perhaps.'

'Kimonos, architecture and food?' Mewtwo mused thoughtfully.

'Yep. I read in books. Not to mention the names used there...'

'Too bad you can't use your real name.' Mewtwo told her.

'Yeah.' Claire grunted. 'Naru Uzumaki. Nom de Mom since her clan is pretty influential back home to dad had to use hers on their wedding certificate but in public they use different names for safety. That's me. My name would have gone well in Johto.' they double-checked her registration, and registered her teams. She only has twelve pokemon on register. The smallest amount ever. However, while the levels are concealed as only the League Committee are privy to that, anyone who's seen her roster would wonder why she only has twelve. A total of two teams when trainers both older and younger than her, have so many pokemon.

'More pokemon doesn't always mean more chances of winning.' Claire tut-tutted as she looked over at the computers to see records of other registered trainers. 'No matter how many you catch, it won't change the fact that you have a couple more normal-types, ice-types, etcera. But do you have the TIME to dedicate to train about over 50 catches or something?' she snorted. 'Do they even have the funds to feed them all? Honestly.'

'Your motto has been always 'less is more' and that turned out to be very effective as you know.' Mewtwo snorted.

'You bet your ass its effective.' Claire smirked. 'I'll definitely bulldoze my way up now.' she said as she typed a name under the search bar. 'Lessee, Ash Ketchum.' upon hitting the enter button, his registered pokemon are Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard, Kingler, Muk, somehow 30 Tauroses, and Primeape. "...I hope he changed in this year or he's so screwed." she thought. "I DID tell him that League Conferences are the equivalent of Final Grading in school for the school year...right...?" she wondered while sweatdropping.

'Hey there.' Claire turned to see a uniformed G-Man. 'I heard about you from the Interpol guys. Can we talk a little bit?'

'Oh, sure.'

'You never showed up for the opening ceremony though, the lighting of Moltres' flame.'

'Not interested. Why waste time I could have used to prepare?' Claire smirked. 'This is like, the equivalent of grading computation in a school you know! I intend to place high to get good grades equivalent.'

'Er, you DO know that you skipped your first training year to be in the mountains, right?' the G-Man pointed out.

'I did, but upon checking the rules, due to technicality, I'm still doing my grade 5 year!' Claire chirped happily. 'For a trainer competing in their local leagues is truly the beginning of their Grade 5 year in school. By competing in all regions a trainer can have a completed Elementary, Junior High and Senior High School and can immediately find employment or get married.'

'Well, she got you there, young un'.' Mewtwo pointed out as the G-Man awkwardly coughed.

'Yeah, my memory jogged forgotten facts.' he coughed. 'But anyway, a private talk in Mr. Goodshow's Office please.' so the two followed him.

And so...

'Ms. Chaustrand,' said the president of the G-Men. 'I am Clarke Landers, President of the G-Men League.'

'...how may I be of help to the G-Men?' Claire asked them.

'We need to see your full combat capabilities to better train our members.' said President Landers. 'We have seen the videos shown by the Looker Division but even if we got detailed information, we really need to see it in person to give us a really good idea.'

'...well, we'd show you if you found us a nice place where we can do it with no witnesses other than authorities...and of course...we need to clean the filth in this room first!' Mewtwo growled as he assaulted two of the President's bodyguards. Violently.

'W-wha?!'

'...jeez, how dumb can they be to try pull a fast one on US of all people?' Claire smiled chillingly. 'Found out anything?' she asked Mewtwo.

'...Team Rocket Agents under a Latex mask.' for emphasis, he ripped their faces to reveal another appearance. 'The guys they replaced are long dead. And by the looks of things, it was a horrible way to go.' Mewtwo spat. 'These two owned Sharpedoes.' it didn't take them long to figure out what happened to the guys they replaced.

'Johnson! Taylor!' President Landers cried in dismay in grief as President Goodshow and other G-Men could only choke. 'It seems the G-Men are infiltrated.' he swore. 'How did you know they were fake?'

'For one thing...I know their smell and I have a particular hatred for them.' the old man turned into Mewtwo, startling the whole office.

'M-Mewtwo!'

'Who?' President Gooshow is the only one not in the know.

Mewtwo turned back into being an old man with a cane.

'He's very sensitive to Team Rocket.' said Claire softly. 'They're still alive. Well, if they die without paying for what they've done, they get to escape justice posthumously and that's not quite fair after the damages they caused right? So you guys have fun with those two.' she told the dumbstruck G-Men.

'R-right...' the two agents became dolls.

'Oh, learned something from Sabrina eh?' Claire chuckled as the Rockets became dolls.

'Well, they can't get away that way.' Mewtwo shrugged. 'Convenient. Being criminals they'll know how to get out of handcuffs and ropes.'

'My goodness...this is a shock.' President Goodshow choked out, shaking his head. 'It makes me wonder...how clean are our organizations?!' he exclaimed. 'How much are we hemorrhaging in information by now?' he wondered feebly. That, was an idea nobody really wants to know.

'...it helps if you have a Psychic acting as security that knows Telepathy.' said Mewtwo wryly. 'That way nobody escapes.'

xxx

The rooftop of the Presidential Building...

'I can't believe it...' President Landers shook his head. 'That's one terrifying kid those Chaustrands adopted.'

'I'll say...I wonder what happened to her on the mountains for her to decide to reach such a level in battle.' said President Goodshow.

'Maybe seeing that Team Rocket base and meeting Mewtwo has a hand in it.' said the G-Man that spoke to Claire and removed his helmet to reveal a young man with coral pink spiky hair. 'What Mewtwo let her see must have had quite an impact on her impressionable mind.'

The men were silent as earlier, Mewtwo changed his form into a blonde man(Minato) wearing a karate gi and chinese shoes so the master and student can spar. And what a SPAR. The two are incredibly fast and skilled, and definitely knew how to fight. It was an eye-opener. 'And she managed to teach a Mew Clone how to reach that level...I'm looking forward to see her performance in the Pokemon League...and she'll be a wonderful addition at that.'

'Hooo? You're also young Lance.' said another G-Men. 'And she's a fine bride catch. And aren't you picky about brides?'

'Well, some girls just don't click.' Lance grumbled. 'Some are after me for my family wealth and recent fame as both Elite Four and Champion Celebrity statuses. If I marry women like that I'm no more than a trophy to mooch off from. No happy ending there. In the meantime if she's good, I'll have to ask her parents and know her character. Pretty faces and bodies are honey traps that otherwise, conceal a possibly ugly personality.'

'...'

xxx

At the Preliminaries...

Claire only used her smaller pokemon in battles as they are currently, the weakest of the bunch. But still, it was a one-sided match. Using just her Meowth, Raichu, Golduck, Miltank and the eye-catcher was Sylveon, an evolution nobody has ever seen before of an Eevee and the fact she used a freaking Blissey in battles...and she never switches no matter if she's type disadvantaged but she still went through as advantages and disadvantages don't matter if the enemy attacks don't connect. But come round the Top 16...she took out the big guns. She switched to her bigger team members. Charizard, Dragonite, Sceptile, Pidgeot, Arbok, and Gyarados.

'The Top 16...according to equivalent in grades, its around 60-70 in grades...I'm barely brushing it to average grades!' Claire shuddered. 'No way! I got to keep winning!'

'Hey there Claire!' Ash greeted as he came with Misty and Brock. 'I made it to Top 16 too!'

'Yeah? But take note that grade equivalent is 60-70 in our grade tallies, OK?' said Claire sheepishly. 'You gotta aim higher than that.'

'Of course I will!' said Ash confidently. 'Our next opponents are gonna be decided soon so I can't wait to see who I'm up against.'

'And did you train your Charmander well...?' Claire asked him worriedly.

'I did!' Ash reassured her. 'And you were right but he has this 'tough guy' attitude going on.'

'Ah that's normal. At least you did it right for one thing or you're in for trouble.' Claire smiled. 'Handling an unruly Charizard requires one hell of a firm hand and a will of steel...something my great-grandpa had to deal with it was written as a warning in the family training guide. If you lose, you really lose.'

'What happens?' Misty asked her.

'Respect is lost forever and it ditches you. But anything can happen. A runaway kid to a rebellious unruly wild child or worse, a bully. Charizard are just like humans in mentality as children.' Claire explained. 'They grow based on what they see of their trainer and how they are treated by them. I'm pretty sure a lot of Charmander owners suffered by now for being idiots. Come to think of it, a lot of Charmeleons returned home to us by themselves on foot on their own...about 20 of them. And they have had a lot to say and their parents aren't too happy.'

'Yeouch.' Brock gulped. 'I can only imagine what happened to those trainers if those Charmeleons are their starters!'

'So by arriving at Top 16...our grades are 60-69?' Ash asked Claire.

'That depends on our performance though. If you win, your grades are average. But if you lose, the grades in Top 32 are your final score. That's about 50-59. **Passable**.' and Claire showed them her computer tablet showing the data.

'Horrible...' Misty squeaked, turning blue from the idea. Ash gulped.

'So Champion means scoring 100.' Brock muttered. 'Wow.' the data was:

Preliminary Round 1: 10-19  
Preliminary Round 2: 20-29  
Preliminary Round 3: 30-39  
Preliminary Round 4: 40-49  
Top 32: 50-59  
Top 16: 60-69  
Top 8: 70-79  
Top 4: 80-89  
Top 2: 90-99  
Champion: 100

Its basically the same as the Grading System of a school.

'What about Gym Leaders?' Misty choked out, fearing for herself.

'Ah, you're already employed so you don't get grades.' said Claire. 'But if your Gym fails standards, the PIA will decide whether you continue or your status revoked so I do hope you have a back-up career option...'

'HIIIIEEEEEE!' Misty went pale with fright. Her sisters just give away matches and don't even fight! Brock worried for Misty's family as families held Gyms for generations, voted by cities in favor of competence and specialty. But her sisters are more into being showgirls and part-time burlesque performers than being Gym Leaders and only Misty was serious, but in dire need of her own team as her sisters took all the good ones for the shows.

xxx

When the matches began...she was up against a man.

"...either he graduated school first before becoming a Trainer or he spent years as a Trainer first." Claire thought with a frown.

'Hey there, you're pretty cute.' said the man, eyeing her appreciatively. 'Want a date tonight?'

'If you win.' Claire smiled. 'I like strong men. Its in my pride.'

xxx

'Wow, I wonder what kind of pokemon she has, other than the first team she used.' said Misty. 'Its now the Top 16 so she'd surely bring out big guns.'

'I'll say...that first team of hers is powerful...I'd know because Blissey punched me and sent me flying from Route One back to Pallet Town...' Ash shuddered. 'How should I know a Chansey CAN evolve? It wasn't in any of our books I called it a 'weird-looking Chansey' it got real mad.' Pikachu went blue as he remembered real well how he flew high in the sky with Ash for being an idiot.

'We don't know that either.' said Brock wryly.

'Professor Oak does though...apparently Chansey evolve based on how strong their bond is with their trainers.' said Ash. 'They also lay eggs that are so nutritious and also luxury gourmet food...I mean, how tasty can their eggs be?'

'No idea, we ask her I guess?' said Brock, shaking his head. 'Then there's her Meowth and given our nearly-daily encounter with Team Rocket's Meowth...seeing a powerful Meowth like that is just shocking.'

She defeated the opponent...with just her Charizard alone.

'...that's one mean ol' Charizard.' Brock shuddered as Charizard did a victory dance. 'Its bigger than normal and those tail flames are powerful...and its body is really well-trained...you should be glad she's not your opponent because your brackets are too far from each other.'

'Yeah.' Ash swallowed. 'She did say she trained for a year before actually collecting badges.'

'You should take some pages off her book.' Misty added. 'You trained but its not enough for people like her. She's clearly the strongest competitor here.' and they watched before Ash's turn came up. Claire has a Gyarados that terrified Misty due to 'being nearly eaten by one as a baby', a Sceptile, Dragonite, Arbok and Pidgeot.

She has two pokemon who are the stronger versions of Team Rocket's Meowth and Arbok.

xxx

'Wow, that girl has a strong Meowth and Arbok Jess.' said James as they watched while in disguise.

'I didn't even know a Meowth can do those. Why can't you do that, Meowth?' Jessie complained.

'Er, I wasn't trained?' Meowth pointed out blandly. 'I'm more into technological training than Pokemon Training you know! If I was trained I can do the same you know!'


	9. Offer

Offer

Claire had to deal with interviewers that day after winning.

'Claire! You clearly had a very easy victory in the Pokemon League!' a Reporter exclaimed. 'Too easy! How did you do it even though you have the fewest Pokemon out of all Trainers?'

'Well, there's a reason why I have the fewest as you put it.' Claire smirked. 'Less, is more in my case. By having two teams **only** , I was able to give them all my time and effort...and I took a year in the mountains to train everybody before I started collecting badges in my Kanto Journey. More pokemon does not guarantee more chances of victory because let's put it this way:' she said, raising a pointing finger. '-do you have TIME to give everyone equal care and training? FUNDS to afford keeping everyone? EFFORT to help them achieve their full potential, as well as your own effort to become a much better trainer for your team who are counting on YOU to reach what all Pokemon sought for after trusting you enough to join you, reaching their peak strength and ability? Oh, and a healthy diet helps too, especially if you're a good damn cook.' she chuckled. 'My guys eat a lot so they last longer in training and great food is also a great motivator. Its that easy if one actually has patience.'

'So that's how it is, you follow your motto 'Less is More'? It really does work since we've never seen a Rookie Trainer own such powerful pokemon!' another Reporter gushed out. 'And what is that strange cute pink pokemon with you? We've never seen anything like it!'

'Ah, my Eevee turned into that outta the blue. Surprised us too.' Claire pointed out while blinking owlishly.

'She used to be an Eevee?!'

'Her name became Sylveon. And for years like any trainer I thought they can only become Jolteon, Flareon and Vaporeon. According to Professor Oak who helped me out, she's a pure Fairy-Type and a new Eeveelution Discovery so the scientists are waiting on bated breath for more future Eevee surprises from other Eevee trainers while figuring out how an Eevee becomes Sylveon.'

'May we see her up close? The giant TV Monitors don't exactly do much justice!' Claire let out Sylveon again.

'Sylveon!' Sylveon chimed in its melodic soft voice.

'My gosh!' Sylveon liked being the center of attention very much and enjoyed being petted.

'Pretty cute huh? And she enjoys being cute and lovable.' Claire chuckled before returning Sylveon. 'Well, I have to go now. I can see my family came to take me home.' she said, spotting her adoptive family from afar.

However, its actually an illusion from Mewtwo as Claire's Family could only watch from the farms as they have heavy daily chores that keeps the family farm running. The illusions were to get her away from the Reporters while ensuring they can't record her 'family' and make them bug the Runner-Ups instead.

xxx

'Man, that was annoying.' Claire grimaced. 'Thanks for getting me away from those wolves.'

'You do realize that a rather interesting life awaits you from here on out, right?' Mewtwo told her as they left the stadium.

'I know. But its interesting. We can use them for our growth.' Claire smirked. 'We'll have a fun time and they won't make it easy. It'll be like the crap 'they' put up with in their good ol' days but someone has to do it.'

'You're only 12. Don't forget that.'

'I know. But a Jounin for a 12 years old kid. Just like daddy's student Kakashi.'

xxx

Claire found herself approached by Ash who she found, looked up to her while Blissey was laying a lot of eggs for dinner while she was milking Miltank outside her cabin.

'So what do you kids plan to do after this?' Claire asked them.

'Well, I'll go to another region and train everyone harder.' said Ash. 'For now, mom forgot about that rule you told me about on my first day but if somebody reminds her and sees my grades...well, I got to make up for it.' he said nervously.

'That's good to hear Ash, realizing and admitting one's shortcomings is part of growing up because mistakes are stuff we can use to realize what we need to grow up and mature.' she told him. 'In the end, we become better than yesterday for it. Anyway, are you guys up for dinner?'

'So what are you making Claire?' Brock asked her.

'I'm making Soft-Boiled Eggs since we like our eggs that way.' said Claire. 'Then a lot of Poffins for the Pokemon before I make my own food. Its what we've been eating on our travels. Eggs, berries and milk. Saves money, tasty and easy to cook. No complaints there. Humans can also eat Poffins since its pure fruit hard jelly when they cool down.'

'Really?! How do you make it?!' Claire showed them how. And she has heart-shaped molds.

'You know prices in the market. Believe me, this is cheaper and more nutritious. I asked Professor Oak a favor in analyzing which is better, those canned food or Poffins.'

'Well, I can see the pros and cons there easily.' said Brock. 'I make my own recipes as these two guys know...because I'm a tight-lacer myself.' he said.

'What are the pros and cons Brock?' Ash asked him.

'Well, the reason those canned stuff are expensive are because they are injected with vitamins you'd see in books but in liquid chemical form, without taking into account what happens to the taste when all that stuff is mixed into the recipe, along with additional additives. Think soup with way too much flavorings and seasonings.' he said as an example. 'While the intent is good, too much of a good thing becomes bad and expensive. Hurts a trainer's wallets because the producer needs to profit to break even from what they spent on to make their products and the poor pokemon eat yucky food thus dismotivated to eat.' he explained. 'Berries and vegetables are nutritional enough as it is, I just put chocolate coating on them just to make them look like the stuff sold in stores. Its also a sweet treat. But considering the guys we have, I made mine crunchy. I never made soft food before because I don't have a mold and I shape the cooling end product with my own hands to make them bite-sized cylindrical food before they completely harden.'

'In terms of nutrition, the canned stuff wins, but pokemon eat so little of it because it tastes horrible that in the end, they get so little of the good stuff, effectively starving themselves and getting malnutrition...which is ironic unless said Pokemon is willing to sacrifice his or her taste buds to compensate for their trainer's lackings by becoming stronger in body on their own.' Brock continued. 'Poffins are made from Berries that have set good qualities, but they remind Pokemon of their natural food and they really like it so they eat a lot of it. They get lots of good vitamins too by simply eating a lot of Poffins. Yet another irony.'

'I see...' Ash mused thoughtfully. 'I gotta practice at home soon.'

'Oh, interested Ash?' Misty asked him.

'Yeah, if its that easy, even a toddler can make it!' Ash pointed out. 'We only need to be good in timing. That's it. This way, we can really save money for affordable just-in-cases, right?'

'Well, glad you're learning new things Ash.' Brock approves. 'Incase a Nurse Joy gets a case beyond her ability, they usually go to a real Pokemon Hospital and unlike Pokemon Centers...they're...not free.' he said with a grimace.

Upon learning how to make Poffins and ideal recipes from Claire, they have a good dinner that night with Brock and Claire being the good cooks of their camp.

'By the way Ash, you have 30 Tauroses, right?' Claire asked Ash.

'Yeah, but I got them all by accident...' Ash sweatdropped. 'We were at the Safari but when I meant to catch something different, a horde of Tauros always pass by...I ended up getting the whole herd.' he told them, scratching the back of his head. Claire and Mewtwo sweatdropped.

'Then, will you be willing to sell about most of them to my family at least?' Claire asked him hopefully. 'We have too many Miltanks, but not enough Tauros for them all as their protectors and mates. My parents will pay good money for that.' she said. 'You can rest easy they'll get a good life with the farm since we're a Class B Farm and my brothers train the Tauroses while my sisters-in-laws train the Miltanks.'

'I'll check it out then and see for myself.' said Ash. 'But its really up to the Tauros in the end if they want to go or not since its their life.'

'Sure. Free will and all.' said Claire approvingly. 'That's a good trait to have Ash, to value your team's free will. Most trainers...aren't so nice and understanding.'

xxx

'OK! It's done!' James cried enthusiastically as elsewhere, he too, made Poffins as they got Claire's cabin bugged. 'I'm not sure if Meowth, Arbok and Weezing will like it though. She DID say everyone has different tastes.'

'Well, why not find out?' said Jessie wryly. James was the cook as she has no patience for these things. She took out her Pokeball. 'Come out, Arbok!'

'Weezing!' James called out.

'Alright, let's try dis thing out!' said Meowth as each pokemon took one.

Only Weezing liked it, Arbok and Meowth reacted horribly.

'YUUUUCK!' Meowth pretty much, summed it up.

'OK, that one's for Weezing...' James wrote the recipe down. 'I'll have to figure the right stuff for Meowth and Arbok...'

xxx

Upon leaving the League Camps, Claire went home, if only to put in frame her badges, and her Champion Trophy. Her family congratulated her for being a Champion in only her first try.

'So what do you plan to do now dear?'

'Oh, I'm going to Johto next for my second League.' said Claire. 'For my Grade Six year. Well I have lots to do...and I'll leave Milly behind.' she told them. 'Milly will help in motivating her fellow Miltank in training and she agreed.' she said, letting Miltank out and giving the pokeball to her parents.

'Mil~!'

'Well, it'll be good to work with you Millie.' said Elise, patting the champion Miltank.

'So has the family gotten Happinys yet?' Claire asked them.

'Well those are rare you know.' said Mr. Chaustrand. 'We could only buy three when we need twenty!'

'Urk...'

xxx

At the farm...she let her Champions out for a one day vacation before leaving for Johto.

'Claire, are you really going out too soon?' her sister-in-law that married her second-eldest brother Elise asked her. Unlike her sister, she is pregnant, so she is currently, hands-off.

'Yeah, I want one pokemon each type.' said Claire. 'So far I got a Normal, Water, Fire, Grass, Dragon, Fairy, Flying, Poison, and Electric types. I need to go get teammates who are other types, sis.' she said. 'I haven't a Ghost, Psychic(Mewtwo simply travels with her), Ground, Rock, Bug, Fighting, Ice, Dark and Steel-Types yet. I'll only catch the ones I like to catch and train only them.'

'If you say so...but any idea where to get the ones you like though?'

Claire grinned.

'Ohhh yes, I got just the thing!' Claire grinned. 'I'll be doing a lot of flying for quite a while! The ones I want are all over the place!'

'Flying...all over the place?' came the sweatdrop of her in-law.

'Yep~so I'll be getting around a lot! So where's daddy? I wanna keep him down before I leave tomorrow!' Claire grinned wolfishly.

'Er, he's doing my sister right now and your brother is doing mother...'

'Huh?!'

'Ohoho don't worry, big brother's available~' came the glomp from behind.

'Eek!' Claire yelped as she felt her older brother behind her.

'Yes Ronnie dear, do her since I'm occupied for nine months with our firstborn.' Elise giggled, patting her still-flat stomach. 'She wants some doing before leaving for abroad tomorrow.'

'Oh, sure! Dad says kissing flips her switch on!' Ronnie grinned and smooched Claire...

SWITCH. ON.

They forgot that the family's youngest _is a powerful Aura Guardian_ who stripped herself and her brother in record-breaking speed to their disbelief and she rode him right on the kitchen floors, never letting go and began necking him.

'...Ronnie, your sister is scary.' his wife sweatdropped, picking up their clothes.

'Don't I know it~' Ronnie yelped as Claire pulled him back. 'Yeow! Let's not do it here, let's do it in your room!'

Next day...

Poor Ronnie looked like a glowing gaunt figure.

'Ahh, I can see she got you, son.' Mr. Chaustrand commented, honestly pitying his son who smiled goofily.

'Ahaha, I got a wild ride last night dad.' Ronnie said feebly, utterly exhausted. 'Just what is it with you and kisses, Claire?'

'I dunno...it just sets me sexually-berserk even I had no idea why you know.' Claire giggled. 'And I like it really rough and wild somehow if I ever got kissed.' she sighed wistfully. Getting to have sex with a brother taken from her is a sour pill but she's still glad she got to do one of her brothers at least.

Her family made a note to never kiss her again if they want a different sex from her.


	10. Alolan Mess and Global Havoc

Alolan Mess and Global Havoc

Alola Region...

Its a tropical region with a different breed of pokemon.

It was why Claire went here to get some catches that she wants.

She decided to get a Passimian(Fighting) and a Rockruff(Rock) here.

Its a nicer place than say, Orange Islands or Cinnabar Island.

Its composed of four natural and one artificial island, and like Cinnabar and Orange Isles, Alola is purely a Tourist Getaway place, only, its a whole region, not one or an archipelago of small islands. Alola is made of big islands.

In Alola, humans and Pokemon coexist in a very close relationship, and a culture has developed that is different from other regions.

Perhaps, a little TOO close that made her and Mewtwo vamoose real damn fast for their sanities.

Alola is Bestial haven for _Bestiality fetishists_. It scared the crap out of the pair and quickly left civilization and settled for stealing their supplies than legally buy some, and get further scarred for life.

'Ahhh the mountains. Sooo peaceful and tranquil...' Claire sighed wistfully as they trekked up the mountains.

'Much saner too.' Mewtwo grumbled irritably. 'Is Passimian and Rockruff really worth THAT?' he grimaced as they remember FULL WELL what they saw at the beaches. Men humping clearly female and even MALE pokemon, and women rutting with their male pokemon.

'Its worth it, believe me.' Claire whimpered with comical waterfall tears. 'I did a lot of thinking for years you know! I decided who to catch a long time ago!'

'...'

Mewtwo knows full well what team Claire set her heart on, because she 'sensed' compatibility as a team with each specie as her mind worked out simulations in battling. She originally wanted a Machoke but its Machamp evolution 'turned off compatibility' so a Passimian is her next bet. And she didn't like most Rock-Types being TOO stereotypical(being rocky in appearance) that looking at a Rockruff was cute and NORMAL, and NON-STEREOTYPICAL.

They simply nabbed a newly-hatched Rockruff(male) that imprinted on Claire off the Pokemon Center(stealing it from its would-be Trainer) than put up with the horrifying Alolan Civilization just to catch a wild one. Upon getting a baby Rockruff(sooo cute~), they set off on a journey for a Passimian after figuring out the taste it likes in food. But for now, Rockruff will have to live with MooMoo Milk and scrambled eggs, having taken only Blissey and Charizard with her, and a supply of MooMoo Milk as Millie is training her fellow Miltank at home. Rockruff is still a baby so soft, easy-to-eats is a go.

And upon encountering a Passimian(male)...Claire personally asked it to join her if she gains his respect as a Trainer and as a fellow fighter. Passimian agreed, only, it did NOT expect HER to fight him, AND win!

A Hakamo-o(male) also witnessed their battle, and demanded a fight too!

Well, this wasn't in the plan, but upon his defeat, Hakamo-o wanted to join her too. Logic was if she's that strong, she could take him and Passimian to greater heights in battling. Upon their descent down the mountains, the wild pokemon were wary of two of them because Claire and Mewtwo, are very powerful as detected by the natives...that a Steenee(female) joined herself with them.

Claire really decided to get the hell out of Alola after that.

She decided to train her new caught members before catching new Pokemon. She has six on her as it is. One 'senpai' and five new 'kohai'...in Mt. Hideaway. Back to their old camp.

Thing is, the newbies are SHIVERING. Upon Telepathic Connection...

'BRRRR! COLD!' Steenee yelped as soon as she's out of her pokeball, shivering. 'This, is a forest mountain?! How can it be so cold?!'

'So we gonna train here?' Hakamo-o asked their seniors while also shivering. Passimian being furry felt it less while Rockruff didn't feel a thing.

'Yes, we trained here for a year before we all went on our pokemon journey to battle.' said Blissey. 'We all trained in our abilities up here. Its cold, low oxygen, dangerous place, uneven and unsteady terrain...its a high-level training ground normal humans can't survive from. Only Claire is the human that can survive here because she's a powerful Aura Guardian and knows what to do to survive up here.'

'Yeah, this is also adaptation challenge.' said Claire. 'Freaking cold and foggy at night, too.'

'Nothing like Alola...its even warm in the mountains but up here is cold.' Hakamo-o shuddered.

'Well, you're a dragon, you got no fur so you're really colder up here.' said Passimian. 'I have fur so I can barely feel it but talking tires me easily due to lack of air.'

'I don't feel so good...' Rockruff complained, feeling dizzy.

'You won't train for a while Rockruff.' said Claire, patting the baby pokemon's head comfortingly. 'You're still a baby and freely-hatched. For now, rest and adapt in the nest, OK? Once you're used to the low oxygen, we can begin, OK? Blissey will look after you while I train the older ones. For now, watching is also training so you know what you're in for when you're a bit older and OK with the oxygen levels up here, OK?'

'OK...'

'Alright everyone, we'll begin!' Claire declared.

'...how hard is this going to be?' Steenee wondered. Blissey and Mewtwo gave her a flat look.

'You'll swear to heck and back. Believe us.' said Mewtwo flatly. 'Claire, I'll follow my usual schedule.'

'Please do.' Claire smiled as Mewtwo teleported away.

'Usual schedule?' Passimian raised an eyebrow.

'Mewtwo is a type of Pokemon who knows no limits because of his ancestry. He can do almost any type out there, but only Special Attacks, and a few Physicals he can actually do with his body.' said Claire. 'He can do almost anything of any type, so mastering all I taught him will take a minimum of five years because his techniques are over 50.'

'Five years?!' the Alolan Pokemon yelped.

'Five years.' Claire quipped. 'Your senpais most of whom are dual-types took a year and a half to master all they know and using their techniques in very creative ways. Well, Pure types take one year, dual-types take a year and a half, and then we battle for six straight months afterward.'

She checked on what her new pokemon knows.

Rockruff has a lot of work to do. Passimian thankfully knows Close Combat as a move he already knew, and Hakamo-O has loads to do as well. Steenee...well...its a miracle how she became a Steenee with what little she knows, yet are effective. Rapid Spin, Double Slap and Razor Leaf! But its clear Steenee is a battler even as a Bounsweet that she could effectively put three weak moves to good use. She began planning the Move Menu for her newbies.

First off, Steenee. Due to her specie's biology, she cannot do Vine Whip, Spore and Seed moves and other incompatible things. But she can do Aromatherapy, Energy Ball, Grass Knot, Magical Leaf, Leaf Storm, Petal Dance, Solar Beam and Synthesis. Leaf Tornado, Petal Blizzard, High Jump Kick, Jump Kick, Low Kick, Low Sweep, Triple-Kick, and Rolling Kick, can wait for when she's a Tsareena. As for Normal-Type Moves, Attract and Captivate are out of the question due to Steenee's pride as a fighter. But she can learn Bide, Double-Team, Hyper Voice, Pound, Sweet Scent, and Stomp. A total of 14 new moves as a Steenee, plus-8 for her becoming Tsareena.

Passimian is a Fighting-Type, knowing only five moves, one of which, is Close Combat, the rest being Tackle, Leer, Rock Smash, and Beat-Up. She plans on making him very physically fit and able first, before teaching him the following: Bide, Barrage, Double-Team, Double-Edge, Focus Energy, Headbutt, Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Pound, Strength, Struggle, Iron Tail, Brick Break, Bulk-Up, Counter, Dynamic Punch, Hammer Arm, High Jump Kick, Jump Kick, Low Sweep, Reversal, Seismic Toss, and Submission. A total of 23 new moves.

For Hakamo-o, he initially knows Sky Uppercut, Autotomize, Tackle, Bide, Protect, Dragon Tail, Headbutt, Work-Up and Screech, she planned for him to learn Dragon and Metal Claw, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rush, Iron Tail, Brick Break, Counter, Cross Chop, Revenge, Bide, Crush Claw, Fury Swipes, Hyper Beam, Pound, Rage, Scratch, and Last Resort(because Hakamo-o has more pride than Steenee and Passimian). If he becomes Kommo-o, he'd learn Mach Punch, Body Slam, Giga Impact, Mega Punch, Slam, Strength, Struggle, and Take-Down. A total of 17 new moves as a Hakamo-o, plus 8 as a Kommo-o.

Rockruff for now, cannot train for a while, and focus on growing up instead because for a pokemon to start training physically, they have to be at least, six months old. Starting them right after birth is asking for trouble. And as an innocent child not exposed to the pride of Alolan Pokemon, he easily accepts what the grown-ups tell him.

On their first night in Mt. Hideaway, after her team exhausted themselves in physical training with Charizard's assistance, they rested while Claire made dinner. She told them what they're in store for. They will train for a year straight physically to make those physical moves powerful. Not only that, she will train them in how to use their new techniques in very creative ways, thinking on the spot, and great battle ability, something the older pokemon really looked forward to, making the senpais wonder if all Alolan Pokemon has this warrior's spirit and pride that even most pokemon don't have. That, and during mealtimes, they were all encouraged to eat a lot, and have a one-hour breather before going at it again.

But a month later...

They felt a shift in the atmosphere as the clouds darkened yet its Summer.

'Guys...you're more sensitive than I am.' Claire frowned. 'I sense something very wrong but to what extent I don't know since I have human limits. I'm not as attuned to nature as you but as an Aura Guardian, something's clearly wrong.'

'Yes, we feel it.' said Passimian.

'Its unlike anything we ever felt before.' Hakamo-o agreed. 'Somewhere in this world...trouble started.'

'I'm scared...' Steenee whimpered as Rockruff snuggled into her. 'I can handle battles, and survival competitions over food and shelter but not something like this. I feel an impending sense of doom. Like there won't be a tomorrow anymore.' she shivered in fear.

'Mewtwo should be investigating by now.' said Claire. 'Out of all of us he's the most knowledgeable. Because of my duty as an Aura Guardian, I'll be working soon once he's got us mission details.' she said as it started raining heavily for ten seconds...

'Yeow!'

Then followed by snow, also for a few seconds...and an unstable aurora in the sky.

'...the Auroras point to the south.' Hakamo-o growled. 'Trouble is over there!'

'We can only wait for Mewtwo now...good thing I'm done with the eggs and Poffins.' she sighed. 'You guys start eating. We can't deal with a world crisis on empty stomachs.' With that, they all started eating. After a long lunch, Mewtwo is back...with an army.

'Mewtwo, Mission Statistics?' Claire asked her pupil.

'I checked all known Natural Disasters in Professor Oak's database, but nothing turned up so I checked on Mythical Folklore and Legends...and I found something. And when I checked the news, the events match with one story from the Orange Isles, the Legend of Shamouti Isle and its Prophecy.' he said. 'Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, and thus the earth shall turn to ash. O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea. And these three titans in question are Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno.'

Claire face-palmed.

'Some idiot who got new tech wanted a Legendary Pokemon in their collection started this shit-storm no doubt and unless we do something regardless of whether or not the chosen one shows up, the whole world will pay for one person or a small group's idiocy.' she grunted. 'We're taking Mewtwo Airways. We're flying to the Orange Isles immediately.'

'Got it.' Mewtwo levitated those who cannot fly, save for the Flying Types and Claire herself who sported Aura Wings, and they took flight.

'Mewtwo disguise yourself, we might be seen by Team Rocket.'

'Ah, nearly forgot.' he took on the form of an Alakazam again.

The weather is getting worse by the time they got off the mountains. It started quite a blizzard.

'Aww jeez!'

'Cold!'

Claire, and her pokemon who are susceptible to cold groaned.

'Endure it for now. I'm using all I have to fly all of us there.' said Mewtwo. 'By this time, Moltres and Zapdos are out for the count explaining this weather.'

'OK, the world will end by a Great Freeze, what a lousy way to go.' Golduck scowled.

'I think I prefer being a popsicle to being cooked alive or drowning.' said Raichu. 'Freezing is somewhat humane compared to the other two at least.'

'Well, the easiest part but frostbite still hurts.' said Arbok.

'Well if we want this to be over, we better deal with it faster.' said Pidgeot. 'This weather is bad for those with no fur and feathers!'

xxx

Orange Isle...

'Hey, what's that over there?' in the News Helicopter, Professors Oak and Ivy, and the camera crew focused at where Delia Ketchum is pointing at. 'There's a weird light among that bunch.'

'...h-hey!' the cameraman gasped as he focused his lens. 'Isn't that the new Indigo League Champion and her pokemon?! And she's got wings made of blue light on her back!'

'A what?! Let me see!' the two Professors went to see through his camera. 'My god! Claire's an Aura Guardian!' he exclaimed. 'Aura Guardians are humans who can harness and project aura for many purposes for the sake of protecting Pokemon and places important to Pokemon! Get the Helicopter closer!'

xxx

'Hey, that Helicopter's getting too close!' Raichu cried, when they saw the approaching craft.

'Oh it's just Professor Oak and some camera crew.' said Sylveon. 'No biggie but why're they coming this way?'

'Claire! Where are you going?' Professor Oak called out upon opening one of the windows and the party paused.

'Professor, we had an assistant of yours investigate your database for natural disasters matching our situation.' Claire told them as Professor Oak knew who she was talking about. '...and I'm sure you figured out the source of the Epicenter by now. Some IDIOT disturbed Fire, Ice and Lightning Island in the Orange Isles leading to this mess!'

'But how can disturbing three islands relate to this weather Claire?' Professor Ivy asked her.

'In the archives regarding Shamouti Island's legend there's a prophecy: Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, and thus the earth shall turn to ash. O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea. That is the prophecy spoken.'

'Fire is Moltres, Lightning is Zapdos and Ice is Articuno. Somebody disturbed the balance of nature's harmony between these three Legendary Pokemon. Since a storm and blizzard occurred, the first to be disturbed and fall is Moltres, followed by Zapdos so now Articuno's power dominated! We think that some idiot Poacher wanted a Legendary in their collection with the latest tech money can buy and decided to try it out but that's our suspicion. There could be possibly other factors that disturbed these three pokemon and we have to convince them to return home in peace if possible but that's obviously after a big ugly fight we're prepared for. And we have no idea what the Beast of the Sea is either but its supposed to come out sometime soon and we hope its reasonable! If the legend is right, the Chosen One in question should be in Shamouti doing their work, so we're there to cover them and ensure their success. We're heading to Shamouti for an inquiry!'

'That's clearly bad news!' Professor Oak sputtered out in horror. 'And you guys plan on dealing with it?!'

'It's our job! Go back now! The weather's getting uglier and that chopper is pretty lightweight! You could have picked a better aircraft for this!' and they took off.

'W-we heard the words of the Champion herself...' the reporter stammered out. 'Should we go back?' he asked nervously.

'Shamouti is nearby as it is, and once we know who the Chosen One is, we could get things to look up somehow. I think.' said Professor Ivy.

Considering what's on the TV, all Satellites are focusing on the archipelago in question now for footages.

xxx

Shamouti Islands...the blizzard stopped by now.

'The blizzard finally stopped.' Claire sighed.

'Well, trouble's headed to that one island...a speedboat is being carried by a water spout to an island with a shrine on it.' said Gyarados.

'We should rescue the people then.' said Claire as they headed that way but so are Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos!

'OK! Mewtwo teleport those who can't fly to that shrine and protect the people there! Flyers, to arms!' Claire commanded as they flew to fend off the legendary birds...


	11. In which she gets a student

In which she gets a student...

On all TVs worldwide...

People watched in bated breath as footages showed Claire and her flyers battling the Legendary birds backed up by another, keeping the three birds away from the shrine and the other kids, while the other half of her team stayed on the shrine. During the war, the fourth pokemon, Lugia faced the teenagers at the shrine, clearly communicating with them. The chosen one, is clearly one of the kids on the shrine. His pokemon, Charizard, Snorlax, Bulbasaur and Squirtle came out for support.

Thus the boy identified as Ash Ketchum headed for Ice Island for some reason with the help of his pokemon and some of Claire's pokemon and some remained to protect the shrine. The group were aided by two Team Rocket members of all people with a motorboat and behind them, is Lugia!

Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno followed them, but Claire and her flyers ran intervention tactics.

That, and fending off capture frames, leading credibility to her suspicions! The frames are destroyed by Mewtwo and her Gyarados, Pidgeot and Dragonite as the frames are made specifically for Fire, Electric and Ice-Types, Charizard can't do a thing about it. The warzone changed to Ice Island as a result and the motorboat is lost. Upon acquiring what they came for, Lugia offered himself as a ride to Ash and Pikachu, and Team Rocket barely caught up, hanging off his foot, flying back for the shrine, defended by Claire's party.

Upon getting the third treasure to the shrine, something clearly occurred, as the shrine defrosted and started releasing green, glowing water, filling it up. Lugia started something according to the footages and one of the girls started playing her shell ocarina causing the shrine's pillars to respond by note. The green water overflowed into the sea, restoring the frozen archipelago and climate back to normal as the legendary birds flew up the skies in harmony, no longer at war so Claire and her pokemon returned to the shrine.

It ended with Lugia giving Ash a free ride as the pokemon that came, returned home with the water pokemon and flying pokemon giving those who can't swim a ride home.

'Man, long day huh?' Claire sighed, sitting among the flowers, exhausted.

'Its the longest day we ever had.' Tracey agreed.

'But still, I had no idea the prophecy is so literal!' Claire said in amazement, looking at Ash. 'The earth shall turn to Ash' indeed!'

'H-how should I know it's me?!' Ash stammered in embarrassment.

'Well, that line has a double-meaning. A chosen one named Ash, and the world literally turning to ashes if the chosen one and the Beast of the Sea fails. Let's hope the next time this happens, another guy named Ash happens to be here and this Ash is to be acknowledged by Lugia as the next generation.' said Claire wryly. 'Crisis averted because you happened to be here. By the way, you have another form of crisis heading your way.' she said as she saw a helicopter heading their way. ' **Your mother**.'

'M-my mom?!' Ash yelped in horror. 'Why is she here?! She should be at home with Mr. Mime!'

'She was in a helicopter with Professor Oak and some cameramen earlier.' said Claire. 'My group met with them on the way when they asked us why we're going here.'

'Uh-oh...' Misty felt very, VERY sorry for Ash.

'Can't your mom let this slide Ash? I mean, you saved the world!' Tracey pointed out hopefully but in forced optimism.

'Hopefully she will or her boy is grounded till he's a grandpa.' Slowking laughed to Ash's mortification as the other teenagers and pokemon laughed with him.

'Guys! Not funny!' Ash moaned in dismay. Indeed, his mother, is not one happy camper when she got off the chopper.

xxx

Back at town in Shamouti...Ash, Claire and Melody are pretty much, celebrated heroes, but while the other teens partied...Claire is in hospital because unlike her pokemon, she is physically the frailest among the battlers, and she kept fighting despite her physical limits in Aura usage that Professor Oak worried for her well-being as she performed feats never thought an Aura User could do and her 'real damage' was a great chunk of her hair that was burned off in the crossfire, with her getting a real haircut to even out the edges with Mewtwo disposing the cut-off hair himself with a good reason as he is born from hair as well(Mew's Eyelash). Her hair now went below her shoulders. Later, the hospital was under heavy guard by authorities.

'Gee, never thought a hospital would be guarded by loads of policemen.' Claire mused sarcastically as she was confined due to Hypothermia, and getting the brunt of Legendary Pokemon attacks that would normally kill a human, but not her but it still did her nasty damage that the doctors deemed she's stuck there for a month before she can continue her journey.

'Well, this is you we're talking about Claire, you're a human who endured attacks from Legendary Pokemon. Its a miracle you're still alive.' said Professor Oak.

'Meh, I train with everyone so I'm bound to get used to it.' Claire shrugged. 'But still, I'm human so I can agree I'm worse off...for my team all it took is a few minutes with Nurse Joy. I wish it was that easy for us.' she grumbled. Professor Oak snorted, shaking his head in amusement.

'Well, it'll take great innovation to reach such medical levels for humans Claire.' Professor Oak snorted. 'Well I gotta go. I have to see Ash before I go home with Delia and Professor Ivy.'

'OK. Take my pokemon with you home too, but leave Blissey, Charizard, Hakamo-o, Steenee, Passimian and Rockruff with me. I'm training the newbies with Alakazam.' she said. 'We'll leave back for Mt. Hideaway after this. We kinda left our stuff there before we head for Johto.'

'Alright.' as the Professor left, Mewtwo changed his form into Slowking.

'...you do know that you'll also have to worry about your parents too, right?' Mewtwo asked her wryly. 'This stunt of ours, has been televised. Globally.' he could see his mentor invent a new shade of unhealthy pallor before groaning, and letting herself fall backwards on her propped-up bed.

'Yeah. This is gonna suck...' Claire sighed. 'Ash is safe compared to me.'

'...you have fighting ability, he doesn't.' said Mewtwo. 'He is but a child given a duty meant for an adult. Granted, it _is_ his duty but it is forced upon him at an early age by a greedy fool. He could have faced his destiny after at least, three to five more years. You're 13 and an experienced warrior. He is about to turn 11 on the other hand with no clue how to fend for himself, even though his heart is in the right place that even Lugia likes him.'

'Yeah, chosen one material indeed if a Legendary itself chose you.' Claire chuckled. 'Well, once we go back to society, I wonder what will Ash do now that everyone knows his face. Bloody media. There's a reason why I prefer mountains nowadays.'

Sometime later, she got her current team from Professor Oak but the trouble was, Mewtwo took the others from the family farm without their pokeballs. So he had to fly them home himself with the current team guarding her while he was gone. Passimian, Steenee and Hakamo-o have gained great respect and admiration for their chosen trainer who fought incredibly well against the three Titans of Nature.

So she's left with her current team, with Rockruff sharing her bed while others bar Charizard are in their pokeballs. Charizard was her longtime friend, and little brother in all but blood, so he preferred to stay out of his ball to be by her side.

xxx

Next day, boy, her parents came alright. Her brothers and in-laws had to stay behind for all the pokemon and making sure nobody steals anything. They came to check on her, her mother wailing that she fought off three legendary pokemon in a bid to protect the 'prophesized kid' and have him do his job without getting killed, but they were proud.

They also noted her shortened hair when last they checked, its as long as she was tall...causing yet another berserk button as Claire grew her hair that long for years and she was real fond of it as it was of great use in the mountains as an extra blanket, grumbling about 'That stupid overgrown fried chicken! I should have punched him harder!'

And two days after that, she got a visit from the G-Men after they talked to Professor Oak, and Ash's Family about the incident because she is the only one with Telepathic Ability thanks to Mewtwo's help to get her side of the tale.

That, and they were getting the media off her back with Restraining Orders so she could recover in peace.

A week later, she got another visitor.

'Hello there.' said a young man clad in blue clothes, accompanied by a Lucario. 'I am Riley, the Aura Guardian of Sinnoh and my partner Lucario.' he said to her surprise. 'We came for an apprenticeship under you. For years I am self-trained and I passed on what I have to Lucario while looking for capable teachers who could train us properly but its not good enough as we both saw on TV.' he said glumly. 'We hope you accept us as students.'

Claire never dreamed she'd be teaching an actual human when for a year and half, she taught Pokemon, as she, Charizard and Mewtwo exchanged looks.

'Well, it won't be easy Riley.' said Claire. 'I am a very hard teacher. I am most especially hard on myself that I am what I am today.' she said as her eyes glowed blue. 'Hmmm. Your spiritual strength and willpower are impressive, but both of you appear to have self-imposed mental blocks. That, and your physique is lacking. Once we deal with those two problems in a year or two, you'll both do well but as you are both men, I will be twice as strict.' she said. 'You're under one month probation. If you can endure my training for a month, you are officially my students. But if you gave up within that probation period, I have a one-strike you're out policy. Are we clear?'

'Yes!' said Riley in determination. Aura training is never easy to begin with anyway, there's no way he'd quit.

'Well, we'll begin while I'm stuck here until my thirty-day confinement ends, and about eight days gone by.' she mused thoughtfully. 'The 22 days I have left here, you and Lucario are to run laps on the beach under knee-high water for stamina, endurance, resistance and leg power training. Immediately! Its to prepare you for our training ground...the mountains and its not easy living there with weak legs!' she told him. 'Up and at em from 5:00 am until dinner time with understandable mealtime breaks! I'll know if you cheated!'

'Yes ma'am!' and Riley ran out with his Lucario.

'...a human apprentice this time.' Mewtwo raised an eyebrow. 'We'll see how long he lasts.'

'Yeah. He's about three or four years older than me I think, and some rich boy at that who's miraculously, not spoiled judging by his clothes who chose duty over a life of luxury. Not many people are willing to give up luxury and comfort.' said Claire, noting Riley's appearance. 'And self-taught at that while I have memories to guide me...it must be hard for those self-taught. But I want resolve and resolution more than anything.'

'That's true...'

xxx

For Riley and Lucario, running laps on the beach, was harder than he thought!

Feet sinking on the sand each step, taking care not to step on burrowed Water Pokemon who are angry at being stepped on(mostly Shellders, Staryu and Starmies), and the knee-length waves is most especially a challenge.

They endured while having copious amounts of sunscreen and he kept on his hat.

When those 22 days ended...

'OK, you did well in these 22 days.' Claire praised after studying their legs(Riley had to deal with having to take off his pants so she could see his thigh muscles too). 'We can begin living in my camp now, now that I'm discharged. My parents already paid the bills so I can leave now.'

'So where do you train exactly?' Riley asked her curiously.

'One, we'll visit Professor Oak and take some stuff I asked him to prepare for you, but you will have to pay for those yourself so I hope you have money on you. What I asked of him is what I use in the mountains and they're not cheap. They cost about almost 2.5 million dollars.' Claire told him to his horror.

'2.5 million?!' Riley sputtered. 'Why so expensive?'

'Yep. They're Camping essentials up there as well as training tools. Our camping ground is incredibly dangerous for an ill-equipped person that the G-Men who have been there **nearly had fatal accidents**.' Claire chuckled on dark humor as her two new students balked. 'Only pokemon can survive there, and a human who knows what they're doing in order NOT to die up there.'

'...'

'We'll be living there for six months mostly for your sake, before I start badge collecting for Johto's League.' said Claire. 'With my team I can simply bulldoze my way through easily.'

xxx

Pallet Town...

'Hey there Claire.' said Professor Oak. 'I got them ready on time.' he said, greeting her. 'We could use another Guardian in the world. Aura Guardians are very rare. Probably because you have to be chosen to be born with it.'

'Did Ash already leave Professor?' Claire asked him.

'Yes, he left ten days into your confinement after he won the Orange League.' said Professor Oak. 'He began his Journey to Johto with Misty and Brock, while Tracey stays with me to further his studies and training as a Watcher.'

'I see. I hope he took what I told him seriously or his after-journey life will be a lot harder. The saying 'enjoy now, pay later' holds true.' said Claire wryly. 'Riley, pay up now.' she said as Riley fumbled with his money that he withdrew from the bank. 'Not only that, we have to shop for training clothes, stuff you definitely will NOT miss in the mountains. Come to think of it, I should shop too since my clothes feel tighter now...and we also shop for food and medical supplies too.'

xxx

Riley later learned where exactly, are they training.

They are freaking on top of Mt. Hideaway. Dangerous terrain, freaking cold, and low oxygen levels. The dangers of this place is that at high altitudes, not only is it so cold, but also, water vapor content decreases and dries up thus they are at constant risk of dehydration as well as Hypothermia. Not only that, the oxygen density is so low that those not used to it have trouble. Gasping for air aside, they also have to watch out for decline of internal digestive faculties so they're at the third highest peak in the mountain range where there's a waterfall basin and a river ten minutes away from camp where they also cook, bathe, and ahem, answering nature's call. Why the third highest peak is that its the maximum limits a human can take. The second-highest and highest peak will kill any living being not a powerful Legendary Pokemon, and Rock-Types that are not affected with what kills all else.

Riley and Lucario are warned that this is the ultimate training for both the body and the ability to adapt, as well as strengthening their wills. A drastic change in the environment and climate will cause sickness and accidents so for their six months here, they'll be under strict guidance or they'll die. They learned how to shiver at will, use aura to generate heat, and under low oxygen, pressure and temperature, Riley and Lucario also learned a breathing technique that would help them up here. Not only that, their Beach Training was to train their legs and feet into instinctively help them get balance, and better movement.

She taught them how Aura works, in order to remove their self-imposed mental blocks caused by fear of what happens if they run out of Aura. But first, she put them into grueling physical workouts before they can even think of Aura Training...and considering the environment, Blissey, High-Grade Moo-Moo Milk and Poffins are of great help to regain lost energy until big vegetable and meaty mealtimes...and the truth about Mewtwo which is why he is her student, training him to be a powerful fighter to prepare should Team Rocket finally discover where their runaway clone is.

When the six months ended...

Riley got taller with lean, pronounced muscles. Lucario got a head taller as well.

'Well, all our training clothes are shot, I practically have nothing to wear now and my usual clothes don't fit me anymore...' said Riley as his usual outfit doesn't fit him anymore.

'That's what usually happens after one hell of a workout and eating healthy.' Claire snorted. 'During our Journey in Johto, you two will do Aura Exercises. Its something you can do while walking, not stationary in one place unlike most beliefs.' she told them as they packed up their camping gear. Her clothes are also shot that Riley is used to seeing her almost naked because she wears dresses.

There were times that he was tempted to touch her but body language alone gave him away, she allowed him to anyway...and he too, experienced what a monster she was in bed that he resolved never to kiss her if he ever wanted to lead in sex. When he asked how is she NOT getting pregnant since they do it every night for six months and her forbidding him from withdrawal as she likes her partners cumming inside...

'Oh, Mewtwo is watching out for my cycle.' she explained happily. 'When my ovaries release an egg cell, on my request he takes it out of me so I have no fear of getting pregnant or a period when I'm around men. But if I was alone, he lets my body take its natural course so sometimes I deal with having my monthlies. As long as I'm around men, I'm always safe to have fun with.'

'...that's convenient.'

'I'm not yet ready to be a mother you know. Not when I'm traveling!' Claire scoffed. 'Besides, humanity is recovering just fine! The days of women having to be mothers at age 13 are way over! Youngest age is now 17, right after the seven-year journey ends!'


	12. Plans Changed

A:N- Claire's Pokemon

Charizard- Fire  
Miltank- Normal  
Blissey- Normal  
Pidgeot- Normal/Flying  
Raichu- Electric  
Arbok- Poison  
Meowth- Normal  
Golduck- Water  
Gyarados- Water/Flying  
Sylveon- Fairy  
Dragonite- Dragon/Flying  
Passimian- Fighting  
Rockruff- Rock  
Hakamo-o- Dragon/Fighting  
Steenee- Grass

Don't have yet

Bug  
Ice  
Dark  
Steel  
Ground  
Psychic  
Ghost

* * *

Plans Changed

Somewhere along the way when training ended, Claire changed her mind as they packed up, ready to leave.

She won't get the Johto Cup!

'Eh?! How come?!' Riley gawked out.

'Well, Johto is ideal training ground being a mostly forested and mountainous region. Not to mention its ideal because its cool and fresh. Perfect for Lung Health as we go.' Claire chimed. 'We will undergo extremely harsh Cardio Training as soon as we arrive in Johto! This is also for Rockruff's sake, he's now old enough to train. For now, we go to Professor Oak's lab.' Mewtwo then teleported them there.

'Hello Claire! What can I do for you?' Professor Oak asked her.

'I need to check on everyone but Rockruff.' said Claire. 'How strong is everyone now?' she asked, giving the man her pokeballs. 'In the meantime, Riley and I will phone home...and we'd both like to use your shower.'

'Alright, I'll check their levels now.' said Professor Oak as the two trainers went away to do their business while Mewtwo went to check on news updates using another computer.

After a thorough bath...

'Professor, I got a phone call from my family and it seems they're harassed by both the media and Pokemon Thieves because of me.' Claire swore. 'So I'll be sending some helpers over.'

'Oh dear, isn't that bad?' Professor Oak balked.

'While my family can deal with the media, Pokemon Thieves are another whole ballpark.' Claire growled. 'I'll talk to my pokemon about the matter.'

And so...

'So that's the situation.' said Claire to her pokemon. 'Half of you must stay for my family since things got so bad. How should we know Champions are targeted by Pokemon Poachers and thieves?' she swore, frustrated. 'Maybe the Pokemon Leagues are just an excuse to showcase what's attractive to Poachers...dammit...nine of you must go, while I keep your not-yet-mastered teammates. Will that be OK with you all?'

'Well, Millie's not enough considering she nearly died from overdoing it.' said Golduck. 'Looks like we'll be defending the farm guys.'

'Its OK, we can stay and take shifts.' said Pidgeot.

'I owe you guys.' said Claire in relief. 'I don't think I'll go to a Pokemon League ever again if it meant endangering everybody.' she moped. 'While you guys can fight back, the farm can't.'

'Er, what about your grade equivalent?' Raichu piped up. 'As a licensed trainer, you're required to complete at least, a seven year's long journey, and then by participating in a league which is the equivalent of Final Exams, you get your grades for a particular school year. You can't go to school while on this term.'

'Darn...'

'Welp, we'll just show no mercy!' Meowth grinned, using Hone Claws on his claws to make them appear as big as blades. 'Your family will be alright!' her pokemon nodded.

'I love you guys...' Claire sighed in relief before perking up. 'Alrighty! No mercy on crooks, just leave them alive for the Police to get. It'd be bad if you're taken into custody just for doing your jobs...'

xxx

Right now on a Sea Plane...

'I see, so that's what happened huh?' Riley mused as they sat together.

Due to how the seats are, its impossible to make-out so for a change, the people on board are behaved.

Well, its hard to wash the seats after all.

'Yes. Alakazam stayed behind too due to an old grudge, thinking he'll meet them there.' Claire smirked. 'Well, forgiveness is a long way off.' Riley cringed.

Mewtwo was a genetically-enhanced and altered clone of Mew from a fossilized eyelash. The G-Men and Interpol knows of his existence so they're after Team Rocket, but would leave Mewtwo alone. Who can beat a Legendary after all!

'Oh boy, nobody will survive now.' Riley deadpanned. 'Those Poachers are oh-so-dead.'

'Oh don't worry, I told them to leave them alive, but nothing about going easy on them...' Claire smirked. 'So maybe a few broken bones, amputations and cave-ins are going to be used well.'

Upon arriving in Johto...it began for them.

Shopping first...and preparing loads of RTEs and Poffins for the road trip in New Bark Town after renting a 1K Hotel to do the job. Granted, took them a whole day to do so.

Bars made using Oats, Dried Berries and Nuts for sale, Poffin Flavors good for humans, Freeze-Dried Meals on market, chocolate bars, loads of water...and its good to go. Then there's Food Safety and Hygiene Items.

They computed how much they'd need until they reach a destination, taking in weather factors as well incase of rain stranding them in one spot. But given the time of the year, highly unlikely.

From New Bark Town to Violet City, it'd take about two weeks on foot, but less if they ran.

Good for Cardio Training indeed!

'Alrighty! Everybody out!' Pokeballs are tossed out. 'Warm Up Exercises before we run like crazy! Cardio Training Time!'

'But will Rockruff be OK? Unlike the others he hasn't trained yet!' Riley asked worriedly.

'Normally it would not be OK for any typical Pokemon used to the bottom land levels for so long but Rockruff lived on top of the mountains with us for over six months.' said Claire. 'His lungs developed well enough as a result of Adaptation. We too, would last long in our Extreme Cardio Training unlike typical gold-medaled athletes.'

'Oh...'

'But unlike us who have honed bodies, we will have to stop every now and then for Rockruff's sake. His lungs may be developed, muscles and bones are another story entirely...so Rockruff, bark three times if you need to stop. The first few months are always nasty but gradually we get used to it but that depends on the individual...'

/Brrrring!/

'Hello?' Claire answered her phone.

/Honey, how on earth do we explain what happened just now?/ her mother asked her. /Your pokemon utterly destroyed Poachers, vehicles and gadgets it looks like a warzone in here.../

'Oh, just call the police and put the incident in a 'not my problem' category mother!' Claire smiled darkly as Riley and Lucario sweatdropped over those callous-sounding words. 'Let the police do their damn jobs. You guys should just focus on the farm and defenses. Anything that doesn't happen in the farm stays outside, OK?'

/I'd like to see that go well over Officer Jenny.../

'Now now, everyone's doing their jobs, can't fault them for that~besides, just mention my name and our constant attack-by-poachers situation, they'll let it go. Oh, and Riley, Lucario, do NOT forget Aura Reserve Exhaust-Expansion Training as we run, OK?'

The two could really whimper right now.

xxx

Violet City, a week and three days later...

The reason for the lateness in schedule, was Rockruff. He was physically the weakest. Understandable as a baby.

By the time they got to the Pokemon Center, all of them are thoroughly soaked in sweat, and dead exhausted not to mention food ran out on them. They're all tired, hungry, thirsty and very stressed out that they will all rest for two days, then Gym Battle, then rest again before doing it again.

After all that, rest is a must. Rest, eat, sleep, in a cycle until they're well enough to go again.

Thank goodness for Pokemon Centers as Pokemon can cheat their way while humans have to suffer the hard way while getting massage therapy...and recruited her Pidgeot for the cause, switching out with Charizard.

Her Pidgeot, is a MONSTER due to a very healthy diet of both bug pokemon, poffins, Blissey Eggs and Moomoo Milk.

'Come to think of it, your Pidgeot's huge...' Riley commented as Pidgeot was 8 feet tall without the plumage, and his body and wingspan incredible.

'Well, before pokemon get to eat pokemon food nonstop in the hands of trainers, Wild Pokemon go Au Natural by predator-prey relationship and fruits they can find.' said Claire. 'I had Pidgeot go au natural on bug types he finds and pig out once a week on a day off in training so this healthy fella is justifiably huge. Bugs, Eggs and Milk means one wallop of protein and calcium and you get a big bird. I had to put up with Steroid Intrigue until Nurse Joy at the Pokemon League has proof my team's not given steroids so now everyone's off my back since!'

'Oh...'

'For pokemon who have a predator-prey relationship, going au natural once or twice a week is important. Remember that too incase you catch a team one day.' said Claire. 'Catch a Fire, Grass and Water Type and a Chansey or Audino you want in your line of job.'

'While I understand the need for Healers, why Grass?'

'Vine whips are great for rescue if one fell, reaching things too far for anybody, and Aromatherapy is great for status conditions if Healing abilities are good for physical injuries if you ran out of potions. Steenee can do Aromatherapy as an example.'

'Heee...'

'Well, very few Grass-Types are capable of it. Vileplume. Paras line. Chikorita line. Roselia. Shaymin. Petilil. Deerling line. Flabebe line. Spritzee line and Bounsweet line. And then there's only two Bug-types that can do it...Vivillon and the Cutiefly line. Choose a Grass or Pokemon that goes well in your line of work. There's the internet before we leave tomorrow.'

'Alright...'

And so, at the Gym...

'So the Aura Guardian comes.' said Falkner, recognizing her from television. 'Six months late though.'

'Well, training my new catches takes that long.' said Claire with a smile. 'Buut I brought in an old friend for the occasion.'

"I'll have to go all out." Falkner thought. Her pokemon can go toe-to-toe with Legendaries(she herself can fight them off) so every Gym Leader knew to make the game tougher when she shows up. She's just as beautiful in person too. Wonder if she's great in bed?

He upped the difficulty.

'Here are my rules. Well, these rules that applies to every gym are solely served for League Champions while for typical trainers, its easy as long as they have the brains.'

'Well, strategy wins over brute force any day.' Claire agreed.

'Yes. My Champion Rules is that we and a flyer of our choice will battle as a team. We fly by riding on their backs and battle with them.' said Falkner. 'However, we can only whisper instructions so the opposition doesn't know what the other has planned. And instead of a 3 vs 3, its only 1 vs 1. Injuries are a given as the way for victory is that BOTH enemy pokemon and trainer must be knocked out. But ONLY within the Gym arena because before our battle, we will set up a safety trampoline incase of defeat and falling down as a result. If defeat outside the safety range, Disqualification will follow.'

'That would be difficult to counter alright!' Riley gasped out. What an insane challenge, he thought.

'Interesting...I wonder if other gyms have a Champions' Only rule too?' Claire grinned. 'I can't wait!'

Battle began thus for both trainers when Gym Personnel set up the Safety Trampoline...well, Claire's Pidgeot is huge compared to Falkner's...and cue a brutal battle.

It was easier said than done to defeat a team...while up on the air!

And Claire has a Kunoichi mentality with ability to match Riley wondered just what IS she. She has another power that's NOT Aura that made her do incredible things that semble magic she's indeed a human pokemon by herself. Riley worried not for his mentor but for the Gym Leader.

Claire won, they weren't champions for nothing that Falkner was in need of a hospital. That was until Claire forced him and Pidgeot to bite her for recovery while using chains as makeshift casts on broken bones.

'Aura Guardians can heal too...?'

'Its unique only to me.' said Claire. 'Each Aura Guardian has a Signature Skill unique only to them. Mine is Heal Bite and Aura Chains while my student's skill lies in Aura Barrier Projection.'

'Heee...'

xxx

'Well, that went well.' said Riley as they headed for their room in the center.

'Yes.' said Claire. 'Next up is Azalea Town, huh? I haven't a Bug Type yet but oh well. Steenee is sufficient for the job. Let's spend today preparing our food...it'll take ten or eleven days to get to Azalea Town. Again, depending on Rockruff.'

'Just remember, you have six months till Johto League, OK?' Riley reminded her. 'We arrived exactly on June 1, and it took us 11 days to get here. According to the maps we'll have a lot to climb over so this is indeed, incredible Cardio and Leg Muscle Training.'

'Riiight...let's keep track record then.' Claire agreed. 'We need to pack more food this time.'

She made a record in a Travel Book thus and as a precaution, they packed more than they would normally bring, and ate nothing but meat and egg dishes on their food production day.

Or rather, they let the clones do all the work while they spent their free day eating and screwing.

'Hey Claire, without Mewtwo, are you going to be alright?' Riley asked as he thrusted into her.

'Oh, he taught me how to use my powers to predict my safe day and danger days so I can have fun without worries. Well, normal women have to worry about this, we don't~' Claire gasped out, feeling seriously horny. 'I'll teach you how to detect 'sick partners' after this.'

'Sick partners?'

'Those with STDs.' Riley shuddered. She really should get to the point sometimes and even he would know what an STD is but no idea how to tell who's who to scratch his itches on travel. He's already fifteen and reluctantly has sex out of this fear and lucky him his teacher isn't infected and likes to be 'cuddled' a lot. 'Having fun and impregnating women in the name of duty's good and all but getting compromised is a big no. We'll be using Aura to do so, so we'll be learning in Goldenrod City. I could have taught you in Kanto but we met in the Orange Islands...hell, Celadon City and Vermillion City has a lot of STD-Positive people. And don't get me started with Alola.' Claire shivered. 'I wonder if the other regions also have infected.'

'Yikes...'

Upon leaving for restaurants after a quickie, she tends to get propositioned a lot...well, all girls do anyway by the looks of things...

Officer Jenny also called her over, saying, 'Your clothing is illegal here.' she said.

'Huh? Illegal? Why?' Riley blinked.

'Well, Johto's still struggling with population so all females must wear easy-access clothes...if you know what I mean.'

She demonstrated by showing her own uniform was held in place by snap buttons that one good pull, showed all her goods and like any female, she has no underwear and shaved.

'So yes,' she said, putting her outfit back together, 'Go get legal clothes here young lady. The easier for your boyfriend!' and she zoomed off.

'...we're not a couple.' Riley sweatdropped.

'Well, having you and Alakazam-in-disguise around deters most boys and men off me until your graduation day.' Claire smirked. 'If I travel alone again, I can expect being pulled over a lot for fun.'

'Oho? Then how about this?' Riley removed a glove and started fingering her again.

'Kyaa!'

'This happens a lot when you're in civilization?'

'It sure does!' A-anyway, I need to buy kimonos first...'


	13. Quick Transfer

Quick Transfer

Azalea Town...well, you can't call it a bustling town. Quiet is more like it.

'Wow, is this area too gloomy or what?' Claire wondered as they arrived after 22 days due to all the hills...and Rockruff.

The place has so a lot of houses, and buildings...just that...WHERE IS EVERYBODY?!

Upon paying Nurse Joy a visit, they asked.

'This place is a Ghost Town, what happened?' Claire asked Nurse Joy.

'Well, a Plague hit us four months ago and most everybody got sick.' said Nurse Joy unhappily. 'The sick ones are under Critical in Goldenrod City...and dying.' she choked. 'Scientists are trying to figure out what the Plague was and how to treat it. You should leave quickly. The Azalea Gym has moved to Goldenrod City as well. We don't let visitors stay for long as the plague is airborne.'

'Oh...then, can you take care of everyone while we refill our food stores? We'll be on the road again it seems.' Claire sighed.

'Its for the best.' said Nurse Joy. 'The remaining ones here are somehow immune but to be safe, the law disinfected the whole town...I replaced my cousin who caught the bug too. Nobody in the family knows if she'll make it or not.'

Claire and Riley exchanged worried looks.

Then the nearby Videophone rang and Riley who was close by took it. 'Hello?'

An officer was on the line.

/This is an official announcement!/ said the officer. /To anyone going through Azalea Town and Goldenrod City, you are to take a detour immediately if you have a weak Immune System! The Scientists have determined the true nature of the unnamed plague that causes a fatal Auto-Immune Disease and those infected have a low to no chance of making it through. Goldenrod City has become compromised as well. Due to this, to trainers who have obtained the badges of these towns before the plague hit are the only ones who can make it to the Silver Conference! Azalea and Goldenrod Gyms are officially closed until further notice!/

'Sorry kids, but your Johto Journey is officially over. Its for the best.' said Nurse Joy, hearing it too.

'...I guess we go back to Newbark Town and move to the next region instead.' said Riley. 'Where would you want to go after we leave this region?'

'...well, Sinnoh's another mountainous region for your training...but that region is so huge it is said that each side divided by Mt Coronet Mountain Range takes a year to complete...originally I intend to tackle Sinnoh for last for that very reason and another such place, is Hoenn. For now, no pokemon will go out, we'll be flying back real fast!'

xxx

New Bark Town, outside...

After landing for the final time and disinfection by using chakra to burn through microbes they may have(luckily none), they boarded a ship for Kanto, before getting a Seaplane to Hoenn.

Upon arrival in the port...

Claire and Riley braced themselves.

Hoenn Region may no longer be under Martial Law but...

Riley is in danger...in a funny way.

One, Riley is good-looking that...he'll get propositioned a lot by men.

Hoenn's into Yaoi and Yuri until they find a love to settle down with. And 'status' is classified by looks...and to Riley's chagrin, he's an Uke-Classification when they studied the culture on the net. And for Claire, she would be pursued by Butches.

'C-Claire, I'm not too sure about Hoenn...' Riley gulped. 'And I'm not sure about experiencing boyxboy either...' he stammered out in fear.

'Maa maa...' Claire giggled weakly. 'You'll understand what its like to be a woman for a change. Besides, you're not the only one with worries! Or if we just can't picture ourselves with it...well, I disguise as an unappealing old man to do our shopping and laundry in the laundromat while you camp outside until I get back.'

Hoenn Region did its job a little TOO WELL...that they're in danger of overpopulation. To this end, to those who wanted some loving, pursue the same sex first and you're only allowed to see a lady when you're 30 years old and get married in your thirties in a bid for population control this time. Underage Heterosexual Pairings will be met with charges.

Thus upon arrival on the port, they quickly made plans. To avoid civilization as they just cannot picture Yaoi and Yuri...preferring opposite sex company. Besides, by being in the woods, nobody's the wiser!

In Gym Battles however, Claire has to come as herself.

Petalburg Gym required Four Badges before entry for normal trainers but Claire, is a Champion.

'Welcome to Petalburg Gym.' Norman greeted. 'Normally I'll demand Trainers to possess four Gym Badges before facing me but as a Champion-Class Trainer is on my doorstep, I can make an exception!' he grinned.

'Lucky us!' Claire smiled.

'By the way, are you two...' Norman frowned, looking at the pair suspiciously. 'You know the rules here even if you're foreigners.' he said, letting them in. 'Rules changed a week after I married my wifey so I'm lucky to be among the last here to marry young...can't imagine marrying at 30!' he shuddered.

'Erm, I'm her apprentice.' said Riley, showing he too, had Aura. 'I found an old book about Aura and I self-trained with Lucario for years, only to learn she has a better understanding than the book I found so we train under her. Her training methods are more productive. Strict trainer though.'

'As I should be because once we're fully-fledged, we be crime fighters allied to no one, buddy.' Naruko harrumphed. 'Balancing nature is also our job so we'll be dealing with Legendaries so yes, I have to be hard on you.'

'Looks like being an Aura Guardian is hard work.' Norman chuckled. 'It's a three on three match.' he said. 'So have your pokemon ready?'

'Yes.' said Claire with a grin. 'Let's get to it.'

'Hang on a mo', I'll call my kids.' said Norman. 'I always make them watch my matches to inspire them into traveling one day. They talk to trainers about experiences but my eldest is a little...iffy about her incoming Journey.' he sighed. 'She'll start after New Year next year.'

'Maybe she hasn't found what's fun about traveling yet.' said Riley. 'How about we talk to her first before a battle?'

'Humm, let's try that I guess.'

And so...

Norman's eldest daughter May, was scowling while the son was excited about talking to them.

'Hey! You're Indigo League's youngest Champion ever, Claire Chaustrand!' Max lit up in glee.

'Well, I won my league at age 12 Max, not exactly 11.' said Claire.

'Yeah its kinda late, but why though?'

'I trained my team for a whole year in Mt. Hideaway not far from Pallet Town.' said Claire. 'Because I want to bulldoze my way through with my team at full power and as you saw on TV...I breezed my way to Champion.' she grinned. 'Good things come to those who wait.'

'Ooh...so who do you have with you right now? If you're a Champion, that means dad's gonna take you seriously...he's strong enough to be in the Elite Four!'

'Max, what have I told you about that?' Norman almost whined.

'Er, never talk about it?'

'I get offers but I never accept.' said Norman. 'If I did, _I shouldn't have married in the first place_.' he said wryly, arms crossed. 'Being an Elite Four is a lot of work and that would mean almost no family time even if I'll get lots of money for the jobs and that's not healthy for family relationships.'

'My husband is a very family-man, I'm lucky with him.' Caroline giggled, resting her head on Norman's shoulder. 'All three of us are so spoiled~'

'Right, hunny-bunny~' the two were going all 'sweetheart mode'...

The kids sweatdropped.

'Mom, dad, no PDA in front of our guests, please.' May deadpanned with a flat stare. She knows full well why her dad always have these talks with trainers but...what's the appeal? 'Hey Claire, what's so fun about being a trainer anyway? I honestly don't see the hype.' she griped.

'Well, as I bulldozed my way through, I honestly have no clue beyond battles either but I see that the world is much bigger compared to the tiny space I grew up in.' said Claire. 'Going out is a challenge alone due to fear of the unknown and wild pokemon with bad attitudes, but how can you learn if you don't step forward?' she pointed out. 'You'll learn and gain nothing if you remain in your comfort zone forever. You'll never know where you're best and worst at. You'll never meet friends for life, sorting them out from bad friends who pull you down. Or worse, never meet your Mr. Right one day and have some other girl take him from you without even getting the chance to meet him.' Claire explained.

'Being a trainer is not all about fighting. Its growing up while bonding with your pokemon.' said Claire. 'As a trainer, you raise and educate them. They even become part of your family. They can only do what you teach them so never ask for the impossible. In turn, they protect you and those you care for. But two warnings most idiots ignore...one, Pokemon have their own feelings and personalities just like us, things arrogant fools forget or ignore deliberately out of some superiority complex. Bully them and they lash back...and take note Pokemon are magical creatures, you'll get more than a beating from an angry pokemon.' she warned.

'Two, don't fight, defeat and toss a ball at any pokemon you see. Decide on who you want to be with, based on ability...and consider your family budget. Can you feed a hundred pokemon on a monthly income of 500.000 dollars for example? That is one such example that not all families can afford to chuck their kids out on a journey and send them to school instead, forbidden from ever getting a Pokemon License.' she got 'WTH' looks from the kids. 'As pokemon evolve, their appetites get bigger. Fact two is financially painful if you're not careful.'

'Dad, we're OK, right?' Max asked worriedly.

'Oh don't worry Max, we're OK enough to support a team or three with enough leftover.' said Norman. 'Our problem is living space so do watch out.'

'Well, you have 11 known pokemon, most of whom are big...how'd you manage?' May gawked out.

'Ah, my family runs a B-Class Miltank and Tauros farm. That and we're also Charmander breeders so yes, we can afford a lot.' said Claire. 'Trainer aside, there's also careers that may appeal to you if you're not into battle. Coordinators who perform magical, fantastic feats using pokemon moves creatively. You also get to wear fancy outfits as you perform. Coordinating is big in Hoenn and Sinnoh while Kanto is starting to open up to the idea while Unova and Kalos are still thinking about it. And then there's Kalos. Unlike Coordinating, something both boys and girls can do, Pokemon Performing is solely a girl's only profession. However, unlike Coordinators who just give orders, the girl and her pokemon must perform together in Pokemon Showcases and importantly, know how to style yourself and your partner, dance with matching music you herself must create timed to performance and cook.'

'Huh?' May looked baffled. 'Why'do we have to cook, dance and style?'

'Making Pokepuffs or other dessert confections are part of Performing. No idea why but you must do so creatively, beautifully and matches the theme demanded. Sometimes you'll be made to make it together and do it as a team performance. Just be sure its delicious. As all girls have no idea what they'll be challenged with, they must think on their feet while doing so beautifully. For that to be possible, you must have a close relationship with your partner who knows you through and through. And partner pokemon must be the beautiful elegant type, so not much options there...try watching PokeTube. The current Kalos Queen is Aria and nobody's defeated her yet while Coordinators' Champions change every time like last season's closet.'

'Oh...'

'Well, before you pursue a career, study about them.' said Claire. 'And Pokemon Training is a part of all careers we get into.'

'Oh...'

xxx

'Looks like May is finally seeing the good side of Pokemon and traveling.' Norman mused as they headed for the gym. 'But why doesn't she like it in the first place?'

'Maybe May is a pacifist at heart Norman.' said Riley. 'Unless its self-defense, she seems to be the peaceful type and sees Pokemon Training as nothing but fighting and thus has no good opinion of it.'

'I see...and it doesn't help that our house is five minutes away from the gym too and she grew up seeing me fight...' Norman sighed. 'Violence is a turn-off, huh? Its also good that she sees it that way but that doesn't mean she should dislike Pokemon Training...its fun too, not to mention, who'd protect you from bad guys as only the Police are allowed to have weapons? Its something I tried to teach May time and again...but I guess I never knew she's a pacifist and going about it the wrong way.' he moped.

'Well, most people like her tend to Coordinate or Perform. I hear Coordinators look down on us.' Claire said wryly. 'Being battlers doesn't mean we're violent thugs, jeez...'

After earning her Balance Badge, May came into the gym.

'Hey Claire, can you show me an example of what you said just now?'

xxx

'Well, you ended up inspiring Norman's daughter. She looks like she's considering her options now.' said Riley with a grin. 'But shouldn't you try it out? Coordinating I mean.'

'Eh...?' Claire blinked. '...I dunno, I'm a fighter by heart, not a pretty princess dancer. I just can't see myself in it even if I'm a competent cook.' she wilted.

'Maa maa, you won't know if you don't try.' Riley smiled. 'You spoke highly of the other two careers, so why not?'


	14. Consideration?

Consideration?

Claire thought about it.

Out of all her pokemon...Raichu, Golduck, Sylveon and Steenee can perform. 3 out of 4 are at home. And Steenee is a fighting nut like herself. Can't see her performing. Raichu maybe, Sylveon will go for it.

Sylveon it is but that'd mean switching whenever they'll do it.

She tried imagining scenarios while under Aura Cardio Training...

'LOOK OUT!' Riley yelled and SLAM!' She slammed into a tree. 'Claire! You OK?!'

'...owww...where'd _that_ come from...?' Claire whipered as her nose hurts, even sporting a bad nosebleed so she healed herself by biting herself.

'Claire, you ended up making a turn while we ran...' said Riley as her pokemon fretted in concern.

'I'm alright, just seeing stars right now...' she said nasally and in a pained voice. 'I was...in deep thought, that's all.'

'That's one deep thought when you never normally have an accident...' Riley winced as she healed what's clearly a broken nose since they were running fast and hard and possibly a concussion. 'Let's stop over for a bit. Rustboro City is just two hours away now. We can afford a break to rest off that injury.'

So they settled under a tree for some shade...but said tree is occupied by a Spinarak that's annoyed at being woken up, but did not pick a fight seeing it's outnumbered, so all it did was grumble at them before going back up.

Riley knew it only retreated seeing it's outnumbered but if no pokemon out, no doubt it'd pick a fight with them.

After resting, she was still disoriented, so a check up is a must.

'Humm, judging by her description of how she's feeling, she's still disoriented.' the doctor tut-tutted. 'I recommend at least, three days off then come see me again. But if you feel pain, we'll go for an x-ray. Bed rest for three days young lady.'

'Yessir.' Claire took out her debit card and slid it into the card reader to pay for the doctor's fees and Riley helped her out.

Riley thus looked after her while watching out for her condition through Aura.

Meanwhile...

A pair of eyes opened.

Red-orange slitted eyes.

'I feel it...she's close!' inside a cave in Kirikiri Mountain, Kurama the Progenitor opened his eyes.

He took to living in Hoenn as living in a landlocked region like Kanto and Johto reminds him too much of the old world. He allowed Oak to catch him just so nobody can catch him so he can travel as he pleases, and lives alone.

Free he may be, but he still has a link to Naruko. Its faint but still there.

Well, she's simply on a Pokemon Journey, unaware he existed, so meh.

xxx

Three days later...after passing the doctor gaining his OK, they went to the gym together.

'Been a while since I faced a Rock-Type...my first gym was Pewter City Gym when dealing with Rock Types.' said Claire as she went in. 'Well, I'll deal with it again! I also want to try something out.'

'What is it though?'

'Pokeblock making. There's a public Kitchen-for-Rent, for 5000 dollars yet you get to make all Pokeblocks you can within one hour. Its a dry but chewy thingy...and definitely more room in our packing than poffins do. Problem is, we'd be relying on public kitchens like these for supply since Pokeblenders do need an outlet.'

'There's that...'

Roxanne, upon seeing her gulped. Apparently, she's no Norman but tried her best anyway...and to think Claire used Steenee for the job...but due to training and life in Alola wherein its always a fight, this turned out to be her last fight needed to become Tsareena.

'Oh wow! What a beauty!' Roxanne gasped as she, Claire and Riley gawked. Sure they've seen it in Pokedexes but seeing it up close...pictures don't do it justice. Smells good too!

'Woah...' Tsareena looked at herself, before behaving like a noblewoman. 'Well Tsareena, we'll have to work harder than before!' Claire grinned. 'You'll be the world's strongest Tsareena!' Tsareena did an elegant spin, releasing Aromatic Mist in a bid to show off.

'That was unexpected...' said Roxanne. 'I've never seen a pokemon like this before. Foreign one eh?'

'Yes.' said Claire. 'I planned my journey before it began after all.'

'Well, no wonder you're champion at a young age, you're very sensible.' Roxanne snorted. 'The youngest before you is now both an Elite Four and Champion in two Regions. Lance. Only those with common sense get ahead in this career.' she said, shaking her head.

'Heee...how old was he when he became Champion?'

'He was 14 years old.' said Roxanne. 'After conquering Johto, he conquered Kanto next and two years after, he became who he is now. Come to think of it, how come you didn't challenge the Champion League? You got the ability to.'

'Well, I'll finish the Leagues first but I had to skip out on Johto.' Claire sighed. 'The Plague.' Roxanne understood knowingly with a cringe.

'Its horrible...its all over TV.' said Roxanne. 'It began in Azalea Town and now Goldenrod is affected. Goldenrod and Azalea are now under Quarantine and people wonder if it can potentially spread further.' she fretted when Claire got a phone call.

'Yes?'

/Claire, you've been to Johto, right?/

'Yes, but I had to skip out. Am in Hoenn right now.' said Claire. 'What is it Professor Oak?'

/We were wondering if your Heal Bite will work. People are dying before they can get the cure. They die faster, maybe you can give it a shot?/

'Er just remember I'm not an inexhaustible supply of Healing OK? If I overdo it I'll die too and I don't know my limits. I can only save so many once a day. Cruel as it sounds, but prioritize the children and family breadwinners.' Roxanne and Riley froze at that. Claire canNOT save everyone indeed, she's just one person with limits. So the ones she chose to be saved, are children who're too young to die and the reason for the 'Reproduction Laws' as it is, and Breadwinners so families aren't financially compromised after the calamity. It makes sense so sadly...those not prioritized will die. 'Some will be OK, some not.' she said anxiously.

'And Heal Bite only works on physical damage. It will not do anything to illnesses. At least their time is extended enough. Its gonna be chaos on who's in line first, families will wage war to ensure their sick relative goes first so you might wanna do damage control...and 50 a day, and send me Blissey and Miltank in Rustboro Pokemon Center, I'll switch out Rockruff for Blissey since I only have five pokemon on me at the moment. Just don't tell the patients yet. Get me what you'd call a volunteer in-the-know to see if it'll work first before you spread the word. False hope is worse and devastating, causing utter despair than no hope at all but prepared to die.'

/I understand. I'll inform the authorities./ came the grim reply. /We talked to your family about the matter. Please come to Goldenrod City. Buy us time. The cure is made after weeks of sleepless nights studying and on mass production now./ Claire then grimly put down the phone.

'Riley, wait for me here. I'm told to go back to Goldenrod City and make use of my Heal Bite ability. I can only save so many in a day. Things got so bad they started turning to Aura now.' she swore. 'They're practically gambling on this, but its a part of our job. We can only do what we can do.'

'Having cool powers has a cost huh?' Roxanne said fretfully.

'Yup. We deal with stuff like this...once Riley graduates from my training, we'll go separate ways, be vigilante heroes working in secret or train new apprentices. The more hands, the better after all.'

xxx

Goldenrod City, nighttime...

A Police Helicopter carried her to Johto and dropped her off. She jumped down with a parachute, and she ensured she lands in the City Entrance.

'Good you came...Professor Oak told us the specifics.' said a man in a Biohazard Suit. 'We got three volunteers of different ages in a tent we made out here.'

'Alright. Hope I can buy time.' said Claire. She was led to a tent and she could only choke at the sight of the volunteers before her. They were all deathly pale, with dark red rashes on the body and greenish-tinged black blisters on them. 'Just what the hell happened here? All I know is it's a plague.'

'Its like Lupus but worse and its contagious when normal Lupus isn't contagious yet the skin manifests a freaky version of Bullous Pemphigoid. We have no name for this either so we just settled for Black Plague because of the blisters.' said a worker.

'Maybe some idiot scientist is working illegally near Azalea Town and it blew up in his face and his virus went airborne.' Claire griped. 'Happens enough in movies.'

The workers paused.

'...how'd you guess?' another worker commented in amazement, making Claire nearly trip. 'We thought of that too and found a hut not far from Azalea. On the surface its a typical living space but under it is a lab that has air vents leading to outside in strategic places such as fake trees and fake bushes. We found the idiot dead and greenish black all over, full of blisters we can't even see his face. He's apparently developing a bioweapon using viruses...and he succeeded.' he scowled behind his clear mask. 'The government waged war on his organization when we found incriminating files, but the damage is already done.'

'Yeouch.'

Soon, she was guided to an ill child and an ill teenager accompanied by a parent and an old woman.

'Alright, you're already told what's going to happen.' said Claire grimly. 'I can only heal the injuries caused by the illness, alright?'

'As long as my toddler won't die today.' mother 1 sobbed. 'Come on honey, bite.' she encouraged her toddler who could barely open his eyes because of the blisters weighing down his eyelids. Mother two helped up her teenage son and a worker helped the old woman into biting her. Upon being bitten and being sucked on, her chakra flowed into them and sure enough, they felt better.

'The pain is gone and I felt better...but it'll be back tomorrow for sure.' the old woman sighed. 'Oh well...'

'How long till the cure gets here?' Claire asked the workers.

'Erm, three days and that's by batch and after that, there's a six days gap before the next one due to the round trips...our 7 planes can only carry 500000 at a time while we use a lot to disinfect the whole city in and out and we got 30 million sick citizens here. Its gonna be a long journey. For every 3.5 million people cured, a lot will die on the long wait in the meantime.'

And he wasn't kidding.

When Heal Bite worked...Claire was put to work in secret, unknown to other patients, and sent her pokemon to the kitchens to produce soft boiled eggs and milk for her to eat. Claire also put Tsareena to work with Aromatherapy via Hospital Air Vent Systems to ease pain and relieve stress, but alas, unable to cure illness and a bucket of fruit to keep her going if exhausted. Not only that, once done with a hospital, they travel to the next hospital.

Claire had to sleep early after eating a lot to regain energy as she takes on 50-60 people a day. And its always through a group of four...a child, a teenager, and two family breadwinners who both share her arms.

When the cure came, indeed, the patients state are prioritized more than others. These priorities are drained off of their blister fluids and carefully scraped off loose skin and cleaned up before biting Naruko and get injected by the cure while exposed to Aromatherapy.

It was a long journey of privileged survival while others died in droves. Because the dead bodies still carried the virus, they had to be safely disposed of. Families won't even get to mourn them in a funeral as the bodies are Biohazard Class 5. The most dangerous. They can't even burn the corpses.

So the bodies are sealed in concrete and shipped to space, filling up an AI-driven rocket and send it for destruction towards the sun. That was the plan by the Johto Government.

Clean up by Disinfection, was a long journey. And because it's airborne, authorities are on high alert in Johto for more victims who could be elsewhere...armed with the cure and equipment.

Less than half of the infected survived, but the Plague was over. It was a Pyrrhic Victory and they all knew it.

Very few from Azalea Town survived while Goldenrod's victims only had 1/10th survivors. Goldenrod City can't even be called a City anymore with so many dead, and the government came up with a new medicine to boost one's Immune System and a healthy diet was enforced since as those who ate healthy fare never got infected while those who enjoyed delicious, but processed foods too much were the ones compromised. Even people from other regions are given a thorough Health Check as a precaution lest they become carriers and devastate the next Region. Nobody's allowed to leave Johto until they get the clear, and nobody's allowed in until Health Checks are over. Other regions are also to check anyone who came from Johto.

She got two badges for her trouble, enabling her to participate in the Johto Cup and move on to the next city.

She doesn't feel happy about it though. In fact, she's upset with good reasons.

For now, she rushed without Riley due to running out of time, and instructed him to do Expansion Training with Lucario until people are allowed in Johto again.

Ecruteak City...

She arrived in a rather neat place with her tired team as she returned them to Pokeballs for rest.

She hadn't the chance to enjoy regions due to training obsessions so she swore that she'll enjoy two regions before rushing things again and maybe next time when she's older, travel slowly and enjoy herself. Johto's a beautiful place too...

She sighed.

Clad in her usual outfit which was a cropped purple spaghetti top over a sports bra with a matching purple slitted skirt, she made her way for a Hot Springs Break. She could use some.

Spotted by someone who tried to sneak up to her.

Detected them but didn't feel bad intention. All this person wanted, was just to mess her up as arms wrapped around her. One hand went to feel her up and another hand, slid under her skirt. 'Ara, naughty boy wants time with me?' it was the Gym Leader Morty.

'Oh, you bet~' the teenager purred. 'You and I will have a wild ride.' and he took her away to his room in the gym...he soon learned he dealt with a monster that only wakes when a condition was triggered. But it was the best sex of his life he deliberately does it again and again until he can't get up anymore.

'Someone lasted this long whenever they kissed me...that's a miracle, Mr. Gym Leader.' Claire purred, snuggling into him while using her power to push everything out for safety. 'Usually they can't last past a single round and yet you lasted _eight_. Not even my student can go past three.'

'Heh, perks of being a Ghost trainer. You gotta be spiritually resilient.' Morty chuckled weakly. 'Hot damn, I know people have turn-ons but yours is something as simple as kissing and you're a Berserker Sex Succubus next thing I know...that's so hot!' he exclaimed with a goofy smile on his face.

'I still can't control myself when kissed...I'm working hard on that.' Claire giggled. 'I guess I'll take a break before challenging you for my badge Morty.'

'Meh, I'll give it to you for free.' Morty smirked. 'In exchange for staying with me for a week. I'm gonna enjoy my sex goddess as long as that and I'll close down my gym on that week.'

'...wow, you like my berserker self that much?'

'I like my ladies wild and hot, if you know what I mean.'

"Or maybe you're into S&M with _you_ being the _M_..." 'At least before that, let's stock up your kitchen, alright? We DO need to eat and sleep after fun time...'

Morty ate well on their week together at least. She's a very good cook, and enjoyed Pokepuffs for dessert. The very flavorful creams and fillings she made went very well with her fluffy, creamy buns and the fillings just right in amount.

That, and Morty woke up to a very clean house the next day. Complete with breakfast.

'What?! How?! Who cooked when we woke up together?!' Morty gawked as on the table were breakfast for two.

'You forget I have extra limbs~' Claire smirked. 'I can huddle you all day while still making something.' she said, producing her chains but tipped with glowing hands.

'Talk about multi-tasking...can all Aura Guardians do that?!' Morty looked in awe of her.

'Nope, unique just to me.' Claire shook her head. 'Each Aura Guardian is unique, having their own signature skill, just like Pokemon do. I have my Heal Bite and Aura Chains(and Chakra and her parents' ninjutsu)...and my student's signature skill is Barriers and Shields.'

Morty knew he's _so_ going to enjoy this.

Too bad for Eusine...if he's not going around chasing Suicune, he'd also have the opportunity to spend a week with this goddess as he had. Great and wild in bed, and a damn good cook he's jealous of the lucky bastard who'd win this girl when she's finished her Journey.

Gym Leaders like him DO tend to be forgotten.


End file.
